Impossible
by Suki-Itami
Summary: "Are you sure you're reading that right?" "Yes, I am!" "But this...this is impossible..."
1. Acting Medic

_**Warning: **__There will be Mpreg much later on, but I'm going to take this as slow as I can because Mpreg is kinda hard to write right._

…

A redhead sighed as he threw a dark brown Afghan on top of his black-haired best friend. The idiot got into another fight after school and didn't tell him until he limped up to the Broflosky house with his left shoulder bleeding and his right eye pulsing with the beginnings of a black eye. The teenager's best friend was more than willing to be the acting medic whenever he came up to his house after a fight, but it happened entirely too often for the redhead's taste.

"Hey!" The black-haired boy pulled the Afghan off of his head and showed his glaring blue eyes to his best friend as he laid the heavy blanket across his blue jean clad legs. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," the redhead sighed. "Why do you keep getting into these useless fights Stan? Take off your shirt."

Stan sighed too and stripped off his dirt covered white t-shirt to show his pale, lean torso that had been honed through three years of high school football. He even had a few fading bruises from the last game to prove it. The purple and black bruises that were there now, though, were from the fight he'd had with a member of the swim team that had pissed him off. (It was some gay comment that he'd been making for a few months, and it just annoyed him enough to lash out.)

"The guy was asking for it," he muttered and rubbed his jaw. Bastard got him pretty good. "Besides Kyle, I was tired of him ripping on you."

Kyle shook his head and slapped a cold compress on one of the bruises on Stan's stomach, earning a yelp. "I can handle it, you know that." Two months ago Kyle came out to everyone as being gay, and most just shrugged and said they saw it coming though they had all said they thought he'd be with Stan by now. There were a few homophobes around the school, including someone they stopped talking with freshman year, Eric Cartman, and they hadn't left Kyle alone since he came out. For the most part, he ignored them as he unintentionally became the secondary leader of a group in the high school Damien formed after him and Pip became a couple. With the exception of Kyle and Butters, no one messed with the group because they fought back. Stan included.

He was openly bisexual and had been since the end of their freshman year. Kenny had actually been the one to bring Stan into Damien's group, having joined himself when he got together with Butters because he found it hard to defend his lover when they didn't see each but once during the day. At the time, Stan was still with Wendy but wasn't sexually attracted to her anymore, the relationship actually ended a week after he came out.

Both boys were still single and were still only super best friends, but there was still the more than lingering feeling surrounding them both. Neither ever said anything to the other though, fearing rejection more than anything.

Stan held the cold compress against the bruise Kyle had slapped it against. "I know you can, but I just hate hearing what they say about you."

Kyle sighed as he finished bandaging his friend's left shoulder. It was no wonder people thought they were dating. "If you keeping fighting them like this, it'll never end. Take your pants off."

Stan spat out the Mountain Dew he'd been drinking onto the Afghan and coughed when some of it caught in the back of his throat. "W-What?" Kyle never asked him **that** before! And it was so calmly too!

"You were limping when you came here, so I want to make sure you're not hurt too bad." He shook his head. Just from all of the times he'd patched up Stan he knew enough to consider going into medicine. "And you're cleaning that up later."

"Y-Yeah." With a light blush, Stan stood up and pushed his blue jeans down around his ankles as Kyle knelt down beside him and inspected the welt on his thigh.

"This should go away in a few days." To prove a point, he smacked it as he stood up, sending Stan back onto the couch and gripping his thigh in pain.

"What the hell was the for?"

Kyle put his hands on his hips. "If you hadn't gotten into a fight, **that** wouldn't have hurt."

"Godammit dude! That's not cool!" Stan pressed the cold compress to his thigh now to alleviate the pain.

"Well you shouldn't have fought in the first place!" Kyle turned to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." In the kitchen, he leaned against the counter where Stan couldn't see him. Being that close to Stan was always a little much to handle, but with his pants off…damn.

After a moment to recover from the closeness, he reached into the fridge and pulled out a Coke classic. Being so close to the man he'd had a crush on since freshman year was hard everyday, being so close to the organ that he had hoped would one day penetrate him was just nearly too much for him to take. He could've jumped Stan, and honestly was about to before he went into the kitchen.

"Kyle," Stan walked into the kitchen with nothing but his Terrance & Phillip boxers on, the cold compress wasn't with him, "I'm sorry." He ran one hand through his hair. "I worry about what people say about you because I don't want to see you hurt. If it doesn't bother you though…I won't fight anyone else over it."

Kyle wanted to smile and say that was okay but he'd heard the same promise twice before. Stan just said it to keep his best friend from worrying. Kyle shook his head. "Don't promise something you don't intend to do Stan." He took a drink of his soda.

Stan chuckled humorlessly; he called his bluff, damn. "I just don't wanna see you hurt."

"I'll be fine." Kyle sent a hard stare at the black-haired teenager. "With all these fights you pick though, you need to watch your back."

"Yeah…" Stan scratched the back of his head. His eyes traveled up and down Kyle's body without much subtlety. The redhead wore a tight black Nickelback: Dark Horse t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. His hair that used to poof out into a mini-'fro when they were children now hung in soft ringlets around his sharp face and even complimented his bright green eyes. That was the face he'd come to love, but until now he didn't think he would be able to act on that love he felt.

He glided over to Kyle and rested his hands on either side of the teen on the edge of the counter, trapping him there. "Kyle," he breathed into his best friend's ear.

Kyle turned bright red and found the hand holding his Coke trembling. He had never been so close to Stan before, and it terrified and excited him at the same time. Why was he so close? "S-Stan?"

"Thank you," Stan moved so that his smile could be seen by the other boy, "so much." He leaned forward and caught his best friend's lips in a quick, chaste kiss.

When the kiss ended, Kyle found himself looking at Stan through a thin veil of tears. He wanted to believe that kiss was real and that Stan felt what he had just then, but he wasn't sure. Surely he wasn't enough of a bastard to just kiss him because he could, right…?

"Kyle?" Stan gently grabbed Kyle's chin and stared concernedly into the redhead's watery eyes. "What's wrong? Was that…bad?"

Kyle shook his head and tried to calm his visibly shaking hands. "No, I…I loved it…but…"

"What?"

Unable to keep his hand still, Kyle put the Coke on the counter and wrapped his trembling arms around Stan's neck as his head landed softly on his best friend's bare, bruised collarbone. "Why? Why did you kiss me?"

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's torso and kissed the top of his head. "I wanted to properly thank my sexy nurse." He chuckled.

Kyle, though, didn't laugh. He wanted a serious answer, not something him and Stan could joke about later. "Stan, I'm being serious."

The slight smile Stan had fell from his face and he buried his face into Kyle's hair. "I've loved you for some time now," he muttered as his eyes slipped closed and his face turned light red; Kyle's eyes widened, unable to believe what he had heard, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

He slipped his eyes closed and relaxed against Stan. "Stan…I…love you too."

The two boys stood like that, not moving, just enjoying each others' touch for a minute or two. They loved the feeling of it all, the pure contact they both craved from the other instead of the playful banter of two best friends. There was more they wanted, much more, but neither wanted to ask it of the other, so they didn't say a word.

Finally, Stan pulled away from Kyle and kissed him again, having the kiss returned that time. Slowly, the two exchanged chaste kisses as Kyle's hands ran down Stan's chest and Stan tightened his arms around Kyle's waist.

Someone in the doorway of the kitchen cleared their throat, catching the attention of both boys. There were two more boys standing there, both with blonde hair and blue eyes, though the taller boy in the orange parka had narrower and darker eyes than the other. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face, the boy behind him in the light blue pea coat was blushing heavily.

"Kenny? Butters?" Kyle squeaked out, his face beat red. "How'd you get in here?"

"Y-You left the door unlocked," Butters, the short boy, stuttered out as he bumped his fists together.

"Well, well, well," Kenny, the taller one, laughed, "I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"How long have you two been standing there?" Stan asked with goosebumps still visible on his arms. He thought for sure that had been Kyle's dad, Gerald.

"Not long." The smirk still didn't waver from Kenny's face. "Were you two planning on telling everyone, or were you going to keep it a secret?"

"Why?" Kyle asked a little defensively. "Are you going to say something?"

"No!" The smirk left the blonde's face and he held up his hands. "I won't say a word unless you don't care."

Kyle sighed and stepped away from Stan to grab his Coke again. When he wouldn't say anything, Stan looked over at the two blondes standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "Let's keep this under wraps for now…until we for sure that this what we both want."

There was no protest from the redhead, so Kenny nodded. "I understand."

Butters nodded too. "I won't say a w-word."

"Okay." Stan hooked one finger in one of the belt loops of Kyle's pants and drew him close again just to give him another kiss before saying he was going to go get his clothes back on.

Kyle leaned back against the counter as Stan went into the living room and Kenny and Butters sat down at the table. He said that he loved Stan, and he wasn't lying…so why did he have a sinking fear of getting into a serious relationship with him?


	2. Fight Back

Kyle spat blood and coughed as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Maybe not fighting back was a bad idea, but he never thought ignoring it would make things worse.

"Get up," Cartman growled as he kicked his former friend in the stomach and sent him tumbling against the lockers and back down to the ground. "Fight back."

Instead of getting up and trying to fight back, Kyle ground his teeth and tried to lose himself in what had happened only a few hours ago.

…

"Stan," Kyle gently shook his friend awake, "come on or we'll be late." Stan suddenly threw his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled him on top of him.

He wasn't letting Kyle up, no matter how much the redhead tried to get off of him. "Stan, let go!"

Stan chuckled and rolled them over so that he was lying on Kyle's chest still trying to sleep some more. "Nah, I'm comfy."

Kyle groaned and just stopped struggling. He knew from years of the same thing that Stan wasn't going to move until he chose to. He rested one hand in between Stan's bare shoulder blades and stared at the ceiling, still dotted with glow in the dark stars from when they were kids. He allowed Stan to stay there without complaint for a few minutes more, but then said, "I have a Chemistry test second hour."

"Mm-hmm…" He only snuggled his head deeper into Kyle's signature red-orange jacket. Stan really didn't want to go to school; he just wanted to lay there on top of Kyle and sleep.

"Stan, really," he grabbed Stan's shoulders and tried to push him off, but failed, "we have to go." He stiffened when he felt Stan rubbing his crotch through the jeans. "W-What're you doing?"

"You need to relax." Stan flashed a playful smirk at Kyle. He really didn't care that Kyle had a Chemistry test and that he had an English test, he wanted to spend some time with his cute redhead.

"Stan," Kyle breathed when he felt his best friend's warm hand sliding down his pants and boxers to rub against his hardening member, "w-wait. Stop."

"You love this too much." Stan unzipped Kyle's jacket and pushed up his white Kingdom Hearts t-shirt to plant a kiss in the middle of his lean stomach. "You don't really want me to stop."

Kyle's face turned bright red and he weakly pushed against Stan to give him off. He was right, he didn't want him to stop and even wanted him to go further, but he really couldn't afford to miss that test. Stan's hand closed around his cock and began stroking him as his pants and boxers were pulled down all at once. "Please stop," he whimpered. _No, don't stop,_ his mind screamed.

"Do you really want me to?" Stan shimmied down and licked Kyle's tip.

He drew in a sharp breath and his mind screamed, _No!_ "Y…Yes! What if s-someone walks in?"

"That's all you're worried about?" Stan chuckled and ran his tongue up and down Kyle's shaft. "No one's home but us."

To suppress a moan, Kyle's hands flew up to his open mouth as his back arched. God, it felt so good! Stan knew exactly what he was doing, so Kyle's mind wondered where he had learned how to pleasure men like that. On an impulse, he bucked his hips up when Stan's mouth slid over his cock.

"Oh God Stan!" Kyle's voice was just loud enough to slip from between his hands so Stan could hear. He dared a quick glance down before squeezing his eyes shut and moaning as Stan's head bobbed up and down, his tongue grazing Kyle as he went. "Fuck," he groaned.

The closer he got to coming, the less he cared about Stan hearing his pants and moans. His hands moved to grip onto the sheets of Stan's bed as his moans became louder and louder. "Hahnn! I'm about to come…!"

Stan released Kyle's cock from his mouth and began stroking it roughly in one of his hands. He leaned forward as he continued and put his tongue inside of Kyle's mouth to stifle his moans and pants, their lips kneading together instantly. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan and dug his fingernails into his back as he spasmed, disconnected their lips, and cried out loudly. His come covered both their stomachs and Stan's hand.

"Hah," Kyle breathed; his muscles twitched for a few moments longer before he relaxed against the bed and his chest moved up and down quickly with gasping breaths.

Stan chuckled and gave Kyle a chaste kiss. "And you didn't want me to…?"

Still panting, the redhead gave his best friend as much of a glare as he could muster. He couldn't believe how good that had felt. Why did he resist earlier? Stan had been right, he'd needed that. "It was mean of you not to listen."

"You liked it though." Stan hovered over Kyle's face and smiled. "I was up all night last night, thinking…about us."

Kyle moved one of his hands to cup Stan's cheek. "Really?"

"Yeah," Stan held his beloved's hand there and slipped his eyes closed, "and I know that we're young, but that doesn't determine whether or not we know if we're in love. If you want it too," he leaned down and kissed Kyle chastely again, "I would love to be with you."

"Stan…" He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and returned the kiss. "I'd love that too. Being your boyfriend would make me the happiest person alive."

Stan smiled rolled them so that they were both of their sides, cuddling.

…

Kyle sighed as he walked out of the Chemistry room. Thanks to Stan, he'd been fifteen minutes late for second hour Chemistry and the teacher almost didn't let him take the test. He'd managed to convince the teacher otherwise though, since he'd never missed a single day before. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get through the entire test; he could only hope that he'd gotten all of the questions he'd had time to answer right.

He stopped at his locker, one of the green ones of the alternating green and black lockers running throughout the hall. He set the Army rucksack serving as his backpack down on the ground and opened the tall locker for his Algebra 2 book, but before he could kneel down for it, a fat brunette boy in a red down jacket and baggy blue jeans slammed it shut.

"Dammit Cartman," Kyle yelled at his former friend, "what the fuck do you want?"

"So fag," Cartman smirked, "I heard you and Marsh came to school late together."

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Kyle opened his locker again, but found it slammed shut again. "I need to get to class, fat ass!"

"You two fucked, didn't you?"

His eyes narrowed into a glare. "What if we did?" It didn't matter that him and Stan didn't have sex, it was just the fact that Cartman seemed so bothered by the thought of two people he never talked to anymore being together.

Suddenly, Kyle found his head flying into his locker and he collapsed to his knees holding his nose. "Godammit!" He glared up at Cartman. "That fucking hurt!"

"Really?" He kicked at Kyle's chin and sent him sprawling onto his back. "Then this should be agonizing."

The halls were empty save for Kyle and Cartman, and the redhead didn't do anything about his being beaten up except for trying to block the kicks while he was on the ground and the punches when he was standing. It didn't matter how much it hurt or that he was for sure he could die from the beating if it continued for too long, Kyle wasn't going to fight back. Fighting back only made things worse…right?

Cartman landed a punch in the dead center of Kyle's stomach and sent him to him collapsing to the tiled floor. Kyle spat blood and coughed as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Maybe not fighting back was a bad idea, but he never thought ignoring it would make things worse.

"Get up," Cartman growled as he kicked his former friend in the stomach and sent him tumbling against the lockers and back down to the ground. "Fight back."

Kyle coughed and ground his teeth, trying to lose himself in what had happened that morning between him and Stan. He had said he didn't want the contact, but he had loved it, and he had loved when they decided to date even more. How could things take such a sharp turn from that?

"Fight back you pussy!"

"Kyle!" Stan's fist connected with the side of Cartman's face and sent the teen flying back across to the lockers directly adjacent to Kyle's. He ground his teeth and sent a hard glare at Cartman.

"Fuck!" Cartman stood up and ran over to Stan to hit him back, but found his fist caught by a pale boy with black hair and red eyes in a black turtleneck and black jeans.

"You know something, Cartman," the boy said calmly, "there's a reason even your own girlfriend can't stand you."

"You're an intolerant ass." Another boy in a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans walked up to them with his middle finger raised.

Looking around, Cartman lowered his fist and backed away. He knew when he was outnumbered, and this was one of those times. "You got lucky Broflosky." He turned and jogged off to the English department as the warning bell sounded off.

"Kyle," Stan turned and dropped his knees next to his boyfriend, "are you alright?"

"Y…Yeah…" Kyle tried to push himself up again, but fell back down, unconscious.

"Kyle!"


	3. Defenders

Groaning, Kyle sat up in one of the cots set up in the nurse's office. He cradled his pounding head in his hands. He ached everywhere, feeling the developing bruises on his stomach, arms, legs, and jaw. He wondered how long he'd been out for as his mind flashed back to the three boys who had helped him: Stan, Damien, and Craig. Maybe he should learn how to fight so that he won't have to rely on them coming out of the woodwork like that again.

"About time you woke up," Kenny commented from the seat next to the cot Kyle was sitting up in. He'd been listening to Hollywood Undead's _"City" _on his MP3 Player and now turned it off.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Well," he waited while the bell to signal eighth hour starting rang, "eighth hour just started."

"Damn." Kyle swung his legs over the edge of the cot and grabbed his black ankle high Converse. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"No, I just took over for Stan about five minutes ago." Kenny stood up when Kyle did and walked with him over to where the nurse was sitting at her small metal desk.

She signed Kyle out after giving him two Ibuprofen and telling him to take two more in four hours. Kyle and Kenny walked out of the nurse's office together in silence, but finally Kyle asked:

"Where's my backpack?"

"Stan put it in his locker," Kenny replied as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's his combination."

"Cool," Kyle took the slip of paper, "he wrote it down for you?"

"Uh…sure, let's say that." Kenny scratched the back of his head and laughed. He'd actually lifted the combination off of Stan's schedule at the beginning of the year so he could use his friend's locker as extra storage space.

Kyle chuckled. "Well, however you got it, thanks."

"No problem. Now," he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders, "lets go get your backpack and then get to History." Sometimes it was almost too convenient that they had eighth hour together.

Kyle winced when Kenny threw his arm around him, a welt was on the back of his neck right where the crook of Kenny's arm landed. "Hey, could we just skip class today?" The only reason he asked that was because he didn't have his homework done and the teacher - the coach of the football team - never excused any late work.

Kenny looked at Kyle with shock. The redhead never skipped class, though the blonde wasn't about to complain. "Sounds good to me. Wanna go up to Stark's Pond?"

"Yeah."

The two skipped over getting Kyle's backpack from Stan's locker and just snuck out of a side entrance near the art department the teachers never patrolled next to since it led out into a wooded area - no one was really sure why it was even there. Regardless, the woods eventually broke to Stark's Park and in the center was the pond.

As they walked through the wooded area, they talked about Stan and Butters, arguing about which one was more freaky in bed. (Of course, all Kyle had to go off of was a quick hand and blowjob, and Kenny **was** the one to take complete control in his relationship with Butters.)

"By the way," Kenny jumped down off of a rock and waited for Kyle to jump down next to him; they were almost to Stark's Park, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there earlier."

"It's fine." Kyle hooked his arm in Kenny's as Stark's Park came into view. The motion was so natural, something they'd done since the beginning of middle school, so neither of about it as they walked up to a bench in front of the pond. "I'm not even sure how Stan, Damien, and Craig knew about it."

"Because Damien is the son of Satan, which makes him a freak of nature," Kenny said evenly. Everyone, even Pip, agreed that Damien was strange even considering the fact that he was the son of Satan. "He probably found Stan, and Craig just happened to be nearby. While I was in one of janitor's closets with Butters." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyle made a face and slapped Kenny's arm playfully as he released it and they sat down. "Remember that conversation we had a month ago about keeping certain information to yourself?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay." He leaned against the back of the bench and sighed. "I don't know though, Kenny. I love Stan, but there's some part of my brain screaming that something's gonna happen if it continues."

"Like what?" Kenny reached into his back pocket for his worn dark brown leather wallet.

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. What're you doing, Ken?"

Sighing, Kenny set his wallet down on his knee. "I'm out of money and pot," he muttered.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I thought Butters hated when you smoked."

"He does," Kenny sighed, "but I don't do it as often anymore." He got an idea. "Kyle," he pulled a condom out of his wallet, "I'll sell this to you for five bucks."

"What?" It wasn't that Kyle didn't think he'd need it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to buy it so his friend could get some weed.

"Come on," Kenny leaned in close to the redhead with an arm draped around his shoulders and a smirk gracing his face, "this one's banana flavored."

Kyle turned red. "Why do you have a banana flavored condom?"

"Why not?"

He sighed. He knew better than to think Kenny was just going to give up if he continued saying "no," so he reached for his black Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess wallet in his back pocket. "Fine." He pulled out five bucks and exchanged it for the condom. "Don't say I never do anything for you."

"I could say the same for you," the blonde laughed.

"You know," the black haired, red eyed boy from earlier, Damien, walked up to Kyle and Kenny with another blonde in a thin red jacket and light gray shorts that matched the beret on his head, "Stan isn't happy that you skipped eighth hour to come to the park with Kenny."

Kyle sighed and stood up with Kenny to face Damien and his boyfriend, Pip. Walking up behind the two was the boy in blue, Craig, with another blonde in a wrongly buttoned gray jacket and dark blue skinny jeans, Tweek, Stan, and Butters. Stan definitely was not happy, his knit eyebrows said it all without him even having to open his mouth.

"Kyle," Stan pulled his boyfriend into his chest, "don't do this again! You scared me."

"Sorry Stan." Kyle rested his hands on Stan's chest and then looked at the other boys gathered around them. "So why's everyone here?"

"It's about earlier," Damien swung his legs over the back of the bench and sat there with his chins resting in his hands, "when you were attacked by Cartman. We're not necessarily going to be able to defend you, Butters for that matter should it happen again."

"Damien's right," Craig agreed as he sat on the snow covered ground next to Tweek, "just because we're the defenders doesn't mean you guys should be useless."

Kyle's eyes narrowed. "And just because fighting happens to work out for you guys doesn't mean that it's the right choice."

Stan looked down at Kyle like he was insane. "You can still say that after Cartman beat the shit out of you?"

He nodded. "Of course. I don't think fighting back will do any good."

"Oh," Pip chimed in, "but that's not true. I understand there are times when fighting back **could** be a bad thing, but I believe if someone's beating you up, then you should."

"I-I agree with Pip." Butters nodded. "You could've a-at least tried a bit."

"Butters," Kyle gave the innocent blonde an accusing look, "you can't say anything. You haven't fought a single person who's attacked you."

"That's only because K-Ken or someone's been there with me."

Damien nodded. "That's true. And that in itself is hard enough, we can't defend you too Kyle." He gave the redhead a hard glare. "If you're attacked again, you're going to **have** to fight!"

Kyle sighed and rested his head back against the Stan's chest. "Fine."

"Okay." Damien stood up off of the bench and draped an arm across Pip's shoulders. "Well, that's all I needed to say. Me and Pip need to go," he kissed Pip's forehead, "see you guys tomorrow."

With that, everyone dispersed. As they entered the Marsh house, Kyle realized no one was home and decided to apologize to Stan. He grabbed his boyfriend's hands and began pulling him up the stairs to Stan's room.


	4. Apology Accepted

"What brought this on?" Stan asked he gently pushed Kyle, now only in his dark blue skinny jeans, onto his bed.

Kyle flushed red and traced the contours of his boyfriend's chest once he stripped off his red v-neck t-shirt. "I thought I'd apologize for worrying you."

Stan smirked and kissed Kyle's jaw where the purple-black bruise was gently. "I like it." He planted a kiss on another bruise on his boyfriend's chest. "Maybe you should worry me more often," he joked.

Kyle chuckled and reached for the button of Stan's jeans once his own were ripped off of him. "Not too often though, hon." His smile stayed in place on his face as Stan gave him a chaste kiss and rested his knee between his legs.

Feeling his boyfriend's tongue flicking his bottom lip, Kyle opened his mouth and allowed Stan to explore every crevice. Their lips kneaded together and their tongues danced as Stan's hands gently caressed Kyle's upper body, careful not to hurt him as his hands ran over bruises from when Cartman beat him up earlier. Stan ran one hand down the front of Kyle's boxers and began rubbing him, earning a soft moan as their lips parted.

Just as swiftly as he did that morning, Stan tore off both his and Kyle's boxers and tossed them to the floor. With his entire body trembling with nervousness and Stan teasing his entrance with his cock, Kyle wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend in a vise.

"I'm going in now," Stan said with his fingers tangled in Kyle's curled hair and their faces only inches apart.

The redhead nodded and buried his face in the crook of Stan's neck. He threw his head back and cried out as he felt Stan sliding into him. Kyle tightened his arms around the other boy's neck and said he was fine when asked. Stan moved his hands so that they were resting on Kyle's hips and began slowly moving inside of him.

Kyle moaned and unknowingly dug his fingernails into the back of Stan's neck. He stopped. "Ow, ow, ow!" Stan peeled his lover's arms from around his neck and laid them next to where he lay. "That really hurt dude."

"Sorry," Kyle muttered. He turned his eyes away, and Stan kissed his forehead.

"It's okay." He began slowly moving inside of Kyle again. "Let's just enjoy this."

"Nnn… Yeah," Kyle breathed out. He gripped onto the sheets and arched his back, moaning out Stan's name with every quick, short thrust, and loving each moment that Stan moved himself deeper and deeper inside. "Oh…fuck Stan!"

Stan smirked. He loved seeing Kyle look so helpless, lost in ecstasy. "You like feeling my dick inside of you?"

"Yes," Kyle moaned, gripping onto Stan's arms as he was moved to be straddling his boyfriend's waist as the thrusting continued, harder and faster. He wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders and brought their sweat-covered chests together as he panted and moved his hips up and down, aided by Stan's ever eager hands.

Stan moaned into Kyle's ear and then bit down next to a bruise on his shoulder, earning a yelp alongside another moan. Just to see how his boyfriend would react, Stan roughly thrust his cock all the way inside Kyle, hitting his prostate. The redhead squeezed his eyes shut and cried out in pleasure; that had felt so perfect!

Seeing and hearing Kyle's reaction to what he had done, Stan continued like that, thrusting hard against Kyle's prostate until neither of them could no longer take it. With a few more quick, hard thrusts, Stan threw his head back and moaned with Kyle as he came inside of him.

They stayed like that for a few moments more, their muscles still tense from the release, but finally they relaxed against each other and laid down on the mattress with their arms wrapped around their lover. Stan pulled out of Kyle as they exchanged kisses, their tongues fighting for dominance in the other one's mouth.

Suddenly Kyle remembered something and sat up. "Hold on, Stan." He crawled over Stan's waist and reached for where his pants were lying next to the bed.

"What're you doing?" Stan was confused. Did Kyle smoke or something after sex? (_Where'd I get that? Eh, maybe I read too much fan fiction,_ he thought as he scratched his cheek.)

Kyle pulled the banana flavored condom Kenny sold him out of his wallet and smiled as he laid down next to Stan again. "I completely forgot about this." He opened it.

"Where's you get that?" Stan sniffed; what smelled like bananas?

Kyle unrolled the condom and put it in his mouth, sucking on it. "I bought it from Kenny earlier."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Okay…? Why exactly are you…?"

"It's banana flavored," Kyle said as he continued sucking on it.

"Really? I wanna try." Stan pinned Kyle down and took the part of the condom hanging out of his boyfriend's mouth into his own.

"Hey," Kyle clamped his teeth down on the condom so Stan couldn't take it, "I paid for this!"

"Don't be stingy…!"

The two fought over the condom like that for a few minutes until it tore in half and they both just sucked on the halves they got of the banana flavored rubber. As they laid there, Kyle commented that maybe they should've used the condom earlier instead of tearing it apart so they could taste banana right then.

"Nah, it's fine," Stan said calmly as Kyle laid his head down on his chest. "Besides, it's not like you can get pregnant or anything."

Kyle chuckled and slipped his eyes closed. "That's true."

…

_Yeah, I know this was a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer._


	5. Ugh

_Two Months Later…_

Sighing in relief, Kyle stepped out of the shower and grabbed the dark green towel he'd set on the toilet next to the shower. He'd felt like hell when he woke up and had hoped that a quick shower would cure him; he was right, he felt much better.

"Kyle," Ike, Kyle little brother, called from the other side of the door, "are you going to school today?"

For the past few days, Kyle had been feeling so sick that he'd been unable to do much else but lie in bed and fill the wastebasket next to his bed with vomit. "Yeah. Could you make me a ham and cheese omelet?"

"Sure."

He turned to the fogged over mirror and wiped it off with the hand towel set to the side as he heard his little brother's feet as he walked down the stairs. "What the…?" Kyle turned to the side and stared at his protruding stomach in the mirror. He poked his stomach and made a face. "I need to cut back on the sweets."

He sighed again and pulled on a pair of green sweatpants and pulled a black V for Vendetta t-shirt over his head. He whipped the towel around the back of his neck to protect the neckline of his t-shirt while his hair was still wet. He tossed the Call of Duty night pants he wore last night into the hamper just outside of the bathroom door and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. About halfway down the stairs, Kyle could smell the aroma of the ham and cheese omelet he'd been craving since late the night before.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his black-haired adopted brother in a light blue jacket and black pants putting a finished omelet on a paper plate. It was great sometimes that Ike cooked everything on high, everyone always got around to eating faster when he cooked. Kyle scooped the plate off of the counter next to the stove and snatched a fork from the silverware drawer next to the sink.

"Thanks Ike, it smells great!" He plopped down in one of the wooden chairs at the table and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his lower back and stomach. "Ow," he muttered as his hands flew to grip onto his back.

"You okay Kyle?" Ike asked as he picked his messenger's bag up off of the floor.

"Yeah…I'm good," the eldest brother groaned for a moment before finally releasing his back and picking up the fork again. "You already leaving?" He asked through a mouthful of egg, ham, and melted cheese.

"Yeah, I promised Mike I'd help him with his homework." Ike waved at his brother as he walked for the door. "See ya after school."

When he heard the front door close, Kyle stood up and walked over to the couch so that he could watch some TV. He flipped through the channels, finally deciding on watching a rerun of Terrance & Phillip while he nearly swallowed the omelet whole. As Kyle had the last bit of his breakfast on the fork, someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Dammit," he muttered. Instead of putting the fork down as he answered the door, he stood up and let the fork rest in his mouth as he chewed on the last bit of omelet and swung the door open to see Stan standing there. "Hey Stan." He smiled. Suddenly, he wanted to cover his stomach and hide the fact that his indulging in candy lately was beginning to show.

Stan smiled as well and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Hey there. I wanted to see how you were feeling today."

"Better. I was actually about to come get you." Kyle took the fork out of his mouth and stood aside for Stan to come inside.

"Well," Stan plopped down on the couch and draped an arm around Kyle's shoulder when he sat next to him, "I got the Blazer today since dad's out of town. I figured you shouldn't be walking around in the cold since you just got better."

Kyle snuggled into Stan's side with a wide smile. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." Stan kissed the top of Kyle's head.

"_Oh Phillip, I do believe there's something in my ass." "Oh really? Let me check." _A loud farting noise came from the TV and both actors on the screen laughed.

Both teens, regardless of the tender moment they were having, couldn't help but crack up laughing. It didn't matter that they were nearly eighteen, they grew up with the Canadian comedy show and would probably always find it funny.

Kyle finished laughing and scratched his cheek, now light red. "Sorry, I couldn't find anything else on that looked even remotely entertaining."

"That's fine, I'm just glad to be here with you. And I'm happy you're feeling better." Stan moved his arm to rest around Kyle's waist, the redhead stiffened when he felt the hand on his stomach. "What's this now?" Stan lifted up Kyle's shirt and earned a blush.

"Stan!" Kyle pulled his t-shirt down to below what was necessary. "I've just been eating a lot of candy lately, it'll be gone soon!"

Stan chuckled and kissed Kyle's forehead. "I don't care either way, though it is cute how much you're worrying about it."

The flustered redhead just sighed, no longer embarrassed while his face stayed red. He felt a cold sweat forming on his forehead. Oh crap. "Stan."

"Yeah?"

"Move."

"Huh?"

"Move!" He pushed Stan to the ground and ran into the kitchen, where he processed to throw up the omelet he'd just eaten. "Ugh," he groaned. He thought he was past the part where he threw up everything that made its way to his stomach.

"Kyle," Stan walked into the kitchen rubbing his head; he'd fallen pretty hard against the floor, "are you okay?"

Kyle shook his head. "No…" He dropped to his knees next to the trashcan and held his head in his hands. "I feel like shit again…"

Stan knelt down beside Kyle and felt his forehead. "You have a fever." He scooped up his boyfriend into his arms bridal style. "You're not going anywhere today."

"No," Kyle argued weakly, "I have to go today."

"Look, you're going back to bed." Stan walked up the stairs and put Kyle back to bed. "And I'm going to go get you some flu medicine from the pharmacy. The stuff you guys have obviously isn't working," he muttered.

"Screw you." Even though he said that, Kyle didn't complain, he just snuggled beneath his comforter when Stan threw it over him. He waited until he heard Stan pulling away in the Blazer before he reached for his cell phone and dialed Kenny's number. "…Hey Kenny."

"_Hey. You coming to school today?"_

"Uh… No, could you pick up my homework from History for me?"

"_Sure. So, what's wrong? You have the flu or something?"_

"I have no idea. Stan just ran to the store to get some medicine for me. …I don't know though dude, I can't keep down anything I eat, but," he laid his hand on his stomach, "that might be a good thing."

"_Why?"_

"My stomach's starting to poof out like a fucking beer belly." Kenny suddenly began laughing on the other end of the line. "What?"

"_You're throwing up a lot, right?"_

"Yeah…?" Where was Kenny going with this?

"_Wouldn't it be weird if you were pregnant?" _Kenny laughed loudly.

Kyle sighed heavily and shook his head. "Why do I even bother calling you if you're gonna say weird shit like that?"

"_Oh come on, lighten up."_

"Right, like you'd lighten up if you felt as bad as I do."

Kenny sighed. _"You're such a buzz kill…"_

"Just get my homework, dude."

"_Fine. See ya."_

"See ya." Kyle flipped his phone shut and dropped it next to his pillow.

Pregnant? He's a **man**, that isn't even remotely possible! …Right? No! Kyle turned onto his side to face away from the computer. He glanced back over his shoulder at the computer. _Is it possible? _His curiosity got the better of him, he rolled out of bed, sat down at his computer, and clicked the monitor on.

He only had a few minutes to look before Stan got back from the pharmacy, so he pulled up Google and typed in "male pregnancy." For the most part, a bunch of bogus websites about the world's first pregnant man, each with a different man on the page, but near the end of the first page, he found a Wikipedia page that looked promising. He clicked on it and read everything on the page.

Kyle scratched his head and reread what he had just seen. _"…male pregnancy is possible…a large amount of female hormones is in place of male hormones, making the male fertile…chance of pregnancy if said male has intercourse with another male."_

"Oh shit." Kyle exited the page and dragged his feet back over to his bed, grabbing his phone as he laid back down. He dialed Kenny's number again.

"_Stop worrying, I'll get your homework for you."_

"No, it's not that… Could you get me something before you go to school?"

"_Uh…sure, dude. What is it?"_

Kyle bit his bottom lip and said as calmly as his confused mind would allow, "A pregnancy test."

"_Eh?"_


	6. It's Positive

Kenny dropped a plastic bag with five pregnancy tests inside on top of Kyle's legs. "Here ya go."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the bag. "Why'd you buy five?"

"My mom and sister constantly need them, so I've learned that they always want more than one to confirm whatever result they see. I figured you might want a few."

"Uh…thanks." He reached inside the bag and pulled out one of the boxes containing the plastic pregnancy test.

"So," Kenny put his hands on his hips, "is the fever getting to your head and you took my joke seriously, or are you doing this to freak out Stan?"

"To be honest, I got curious after getting off the phone with you and Googled male pregnancy."

"Something came up saying it was possible…?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Hey, did you see Stan at the pharmacy?"

"Yeah, he was picking up a few more things besides the medicine. I'm gonna go before he shows up though." Kenny turned and waved back as he left. "See ya."

"Don't forget my homework!"

"I won't!"

When he heard the front door close, Kyle stood up and made his way into the bathroom. While waiting, he drank three cans of Sprite from a twelve pack he'd had on reserve next to his bed, he really had to freakin' pee! He opened the box and sighed. What was he going to do if it came up positive? He'd seen plenty shows like Teen Mom and 16 & Pregnant - his mother's fault - and was not liking the thoughts of what he'd seen running through his head. Young girls being abandoned while still pregnant and then being forced to either raise their child alone or with the help of a parent.

He set the test to the side and looked at the box, he had to wait two minutes before a result came up. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. Why was he doing this? Surely he wasn't one of the men who could get pregnant, he just needed to cut back on all the candy he was eating. Yeah, that to be it.

"Kyle, where are you?" Stan's voice wafted in from the hall.

Crap! "In the bathroom," Kyle responded as he stood to check the pregnancy test on the counter.

"You okay?" Stan was next to the door now. He sounded really concerned.

"Um," Kyle shook his head at the pink plus staring mockingly back at him, "uh…I…I don't know…"

"Why? What's wrong?" He tried opening the door, but found it locked. "Kyle, unlock the door."

The redhead stumbled back against the wall and sank to the ground. He couldn't open the door, not with a positive pregnancy test in his hand. What would Stan think? What would he **say**? Kenny bought him five of the tests, but he only grabbed one because he thought he'd have enough time to grab at least one more before Stan got back. So maybe it was just a faulty test.

The doorknob jiggled and unlocked, Stan walked in with a bobby pin in his hand. He saw Kyle against the wall and dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" He saw the thick plastic strip in his boyfriend's hand and tried to take it, but Kyle drew it and held it against his chest. "Kyle, what is that?'

Kyle shook his head and began shaking. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"If I shouldn't worry about it, why are trying to keep it away from me?"

He hung his head. "It's nothing. …C-Could I just have a minute alone?"

"Sure." Stan sighed and stood up, only to stop when he saw a light purple box on the counter. _What's this?_ He picked up the box and froze. A pregnancy test? Why would Kyle need a pregnancy test? He looked mechanically back at his boyfriend. "Kyle? Why do you have this?"

Still shaking, Kyle didn't say a word, but instead held the pregnancy test out. He knew he eventually had to show him, and showing him after he saw the box would be less painful than lying and then having to tell him later. Stan snatched the test and then sank against the inside of the doorframe when he saw the pink plus.

Kyle wrapped his arms around himself as he expected the next words to be spat at him, _"You're pregnant? Freak! I can't be seen with you!"_ Then Stan would leave and Kyle would have to figure out a way to cope with it all by himself.

"Are you sure?"

He looked up at Stan through the tears in his eyes. "What?"

"Are you sure? I mean, it could just be a faulty test."

"Um," he sniffed and wiped his eyes and he willed himself to stand on his shaking legs, "Kenny got me a few more."

"Kenny knows about this?" Stan threw the pregnancy test into the sink, unable to look at it.

"He actually suggested that it might be a possibility." Kyle figured it was best not to mention that he'd only been joking when he suggested it.

"So that's why he was at the pharmacy," Stan muttered. He stood there as his boyfriend ran to his room and grabbed the bag. "I don't think we're gonna need all of these, just take one more."

Kyle nodded and grabbed one before shutting Stan out of the bathroom. The black-haired boy leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He'd heard on the news about the first pregnant man, but he'd always believed male pregnancy was just a hoax newscasters came up with for slow news days. But with the possibility of it staring him in the face, he couldn't deny thinking that maybe they weren't lying.

When he heard Kyle yell in frustration through tears, Stan opened the door and looked at where Kyle was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Well…?"

"…It's positive too…I'm…I'm pregnant," Kyle choked out.


	7. What Would You Do?

"_Through pain of heart or loss of mind/Your burdens lifted/You aren't alone, just know that I/Can't save our hearts tonight/You're not alone/We'll brave this storm/And face today/You're not alone"_

~Black Veil Brides – _"Carolyn"_

…

"Are you sure you're reading that right?" Stan sat down next to his boyfriend on the edge of the tub.

"Yes, I am!" Kyle was visibly upset, but who wouldn't be? They'd seen the pregnant teenage girls in the high school who always looked stressed out, and Kyle finally understood why. The thought of having another life inside of you was terrifying.

Stan ran one hand through his hair and let out a breath he'd been holding as he tried to calm his shaking. "But this...this is impossible…"

"Obviously not," Kyle snapped and threw the pregnancy test into the hallway. He buried his face into his faces as he felt tears flowing freely. "God, this can't be happening…"

Stan put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and drew him into his chest. "Hey, don't cry." He couldn't say much, he was also on the verge of tears; he never thought anything like this could happen and it scared him.

"How can I not?" Kyle gripped onto the front of Stan's dark brown jacket and tried holding back a sob, but failing. His chest heaved with loud, heavy sobs, and he couldn't even find the comfort he normally found in Stan's arms.

"Shh…" Stan rocked back and forth as much as he could on the edge of the bathtub without falling backwards, trying as hard as he could to calm his beloved down. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this."

"Okay?" Kyle pulled himself out of Stan's arms and stomped out of the bathroom.

Stan ran after his boyfriend. "Kyle!" He caught his wrist. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"Just wondering," Kyle pulled his wrist out of Stan's grip, "what makes you think everything's gonna be okay? We're sixteen, Stan, not to mention that both of us are guys!"

"What's that matter? We've seen couples have kids in the high school and it work out for them. We can make it work too."

"I'm not as concerned about us having the baby as I am about the fact that we're both guys - don't get me wrong, I'm still **very** concerned about us having a child!"

"I'm concerned too, but please just calm down."

"Calm down?" Kyle laughed and took a few heavy steps towards the stairs. "I don't see you carrying a child inside of you Stan! I can't just 'calm down!'"

"Kyle, please, just calm–"

"I can't Stan!"

"Kyle!" Stan grabbed onto Kyle's shoulders and could feel him shaking down to his very core. He pulled him into him again. "I know you're scared, hell, so am I, but please stop freaking out like this. It can't be good to stress out."

"Why do you care?"

"I told you that I love you, and that hasn't changed just because you're pregnant." He kissed Kyle's forehead. "You believe that, right?"

"I want to," Kyle mumbled, "but…"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna call me a freak? Aren't you going to yell at me and say it's my fault?" He cried into Stan's jacket.

For a moment or two, Stan didn't know what to say. How could Kyle ever think he'd say that? He loved him; nothing would change that, not even some unexplainable "miracle" of medical science. "I could never think you're a freak, and I can't yell at you. I love you too much to do that."

"Stan…" Kyle relaxed into Stan's chest and smiled as he was picked up bridal style. "I love you too."

Stan carried Kyle to his bed and laid down with him, his arms still wrapped around the redhead as they drifted off to sleep.

…

Craig and Kenny were both just staring at Stan with their mouths hanging to the ground - Damien had had his "what the hell" moment earlier in the day. Kenny just couldn't believe it, regardless of him being the one to buy the pregnancy tests; he never expected even **one** of them to come up positive.

"…that's pretty much it," Stan finished explaining. "Kyle pregnant, and neither of us are really sure **how**."

Craig shook his head and looked over at where Kyle was sitting in the kitchen munching on a large bowl of popcorn with shocked looking Butters, Tweek, and Pip. He must've already told them. "Is this possible to happen for anyone else?"

Stan shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not sure. The Wikipedia page said that male pregnancy is extremely rare. The chance of any of you, or Tweek, Butters, or Pip getting pregnant is so low that I wouldn't worry about it."

"But," Kenny sighed and shook his head, "you and Kyle didn't think about it and look at what happened."

"Well, I honestly didn't think it was possible." Stan scratched the back of his head and glanced to the window overlooking the front yard.

"So, out of curiosity," Damien finally said, "do you two have a plan?"

"Uh… No, not really. But it's kinda sudden and **really** unexpected, we both freaked out at first. I mean, I am still freaking out, but it was just…bad."

"You two didn't think of anything yet?"

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Let's see you make a plan of action only a few hours after figuring out your boyfriend's knocked up."

"He's got ya there, Damien," Craig agreed with a short laugh.

Damien's eyes narrowed. "Well, have you even given it any thought?"

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes. "For the thousandth time, no!"

"Look, the only reason I ask is because my parents didn't have a plan with me, and now my mom's dead and my dad…well, he's Satan, so he's just an ass anyway. And it's not just that, I worry about you two because you **are** my friends."

He made a face and glanced over at Kyle, who was now trying to explain things as calmly as possible to the three freaking out boys sitting at the table with him. "We'll think of something, don't worry about us."

"Oh God," Kenny rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air, "now we **have** to worry!"

…

Kyle chuckled and popped a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth. The shared look of "what the hell" between Tweek, Butters, and Pip was just too great! "Well, are you guys just gonna sit there gawking all day?"

"W-Well, what're we supposed to do?" Butters asked hesitantly. He was staring at Kyle's stomach without much subtlety along with the other two.

"Eat some popcorn, that's why I made it." Kyle threw a bit more into his mouth. "I don't wanna get too fat, so help me eat it."

"Gah!" Tweek's head twitched to the side. "H-How can we j-just eat like nothing wrong or w-w-weird? You're **pregnant**!"

Kyle chuckled again. "Yeah, I know it's pretty weird, but you're eventually gonna have to get used to it."

"Out of curiosity," Pip chimed in, "what are you going to do about Cartman? He's been tame these past few months, but when it gets around that you're pregnant…"

The smile dropped from Kyle's face and he hung his head so that it didn't seem that his rage induced glare was aimed at Pip. "I'm not gonna be able to defend myself, that much I can already tell, and we all know he's not gonna just leave me alone when he hears about this." He laced his hands over his stomach. "I don't want to even think about risking our child's life, but I just won't be able to fight…I'm gonna need someone with me at all times just to protect me and the baby from him."

"I'm not sure we could do that," Damien said flatly as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

Stan walked into the kitchen and stood next to Kyle as he reached for some popcorn; Kyle looked over at Damien. "Why not?"

"It's just not possible. I'm sorry Kyle, but we just don't have the capacity."

"Yes we do," Stan argued. "It's possible to keep Cartman from hurting Kyle and the baby."

"Stan, it's just not–"

"What would you do if Pip was in this situation instead of Kyle?" Stan snapped, causing the anti-Christ to stiffen. "Wouldn't you try everything in your power to protect him?"

Damien cast his eyes to the ground. "…Yeah…I would."

Stan nodded. "I thought so. Look, it's possible for someone to be with Kyle at all times, we just have to think this through."

"Well," Craig moved Tweek so that his caffeine addict lover was sitting on his lap, "let's get to it then."


	8. Telling Them the Truth

"It's seems like that will work," Pip commented with a nod.

Damien smirked and nodded in agreement. He never thought they'd come to some sort of agreement about protection for Kyle while pregnant, but it only taken an hour for the group to come up with a plan.

"I've only got one problem though," Stan sighed.

Kyle blinked and looked over at his boyfriend. He'd seen nothing wrong with the plan. "What is it?"

"Wouldn't Kyle still be in danger? I mean it gives us a chance to beat Cartman to a pulp, but it's very risky."

"No matter what we could've planned, it would ultimately endanger Kyle in some way," Kenny said. "There's no avoiding it."

Kyle nodded. "Don't worry though, Stan, I'll be just fine."

Stan sighed again and wrapped his arms around the wait of the redhead sitting in his lap. "Are you sure about this? Nothing's gonna happen?"

"Well," Damien scratched the back of his head, "I can't guarantee nothing will happen, but we'll try like hell to make sure."

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck for a moment, only letting go and jumping to his feet when he heard the door open. "Who's home?' He poked his head out of the kitchen to see Ike kicking off his dark brown Ugg moccasins. "Ike? Why are you home so early?"

"Mom's coming home early today," Ike said with a sigh. He went up the stairs to his room without saying anything else.

"Crap." Kyle turned to his friends and boyfriend. "Sorry, but you guys gotta leave. My mom's coming home and she's still in denial about me being gay, I don't think she'd be happy to see you guys here."

Sighing, everyone except Stan stood up and said goodbye before walking out of the door. When they were gone, Stan walked up behind Kyle and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his laced hands on Kyle's stomach. His hands twitched slightly at the contact, but began shaking lightly as they rested there. He accepted and even kinda loved the thought of having a child that he could say was truly his, but it still scared him since he was still only a child himself.

He rested his head on Kyle's shoulder, being sure not to dig his chin into his shoulder. "Come on babe, let's go hang out for a few hours before we have to tell our parents about the pregnancy."

Kyle rested his hands on top of Stan's and leaned back against him. "I would love to…but I can't. I have to somehow break the news that we're dating **and** that I'm pregnant to mom and dad."

"You haven't told them we're dating?" Stan raised an eyebrow. It's been two months, how the hell did Kyle manage to keep it a secret that long?

"Well, mom's still in denial about me being gay and I was kinda waiting until mom got used to the idea before telling dad…" Kyle sighed and looked over at Stan as the blacked-haired boy glanced over at him. "I'm sorry Stan, but can we just hang out another day?"

"Sure." Stan turned his boyfriend around with his hand on the back of his neck. "Promise you'll call me after you tell them…?"

Kyle rested his hands on Stan's shoulders and leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss. "Promise."

Smiling, Stan returned the kiss with his free hand laced in Kyle's. He wanted to stay there with Kyle for just a few minutes more, but released him when they heard a car door slam shut. "I love you Kyle." He pecked him on the cheek. "Remember to call."

"I love you too." Kyle smiled and watched as Stan made his way for the opening door.

"Oh," Stan smiled at the large redhead woman in the blue suit, Sheila, "hi Mrs. Broflovski."

"Why hello there, Stan," Sheila greeted delightfully. "How've you been?"

"Good."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but my parents are expecting me home tonight." He glanced back at Kyle. "See ya later dude."

"See ya," Kyle said, leaning against the doorframe going into the kitchen. He waited until his mother walked past him before turning back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Hey, when's dad getting home?"

"He was almost here when I spoke to him a few minutes ago, why…?" Sheila reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of pasta.

"Uh… Just wondering." He stood up again. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay buhbi."

He walked into the upstairs bathroom and reached for the plastic bag containing the last three pregnancy tests he had hid under the sink. He shut the door and opened up the box with the pregnancy test. He knew that he'd have to have a positive pregnancy test with him to be sure his parents believed him and didn't just say that he was getting fat - he really didn't want to hear that.

As Kyle stuffed the third positive pregnancy test into the pocket of his jeans and walked out of the bathroom, the door closed and Kyle's balding father, Gerald, threw his brown jacket on the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen. Kyle stopped next to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room as he felt every part of him shaking again, there was no way in hell his parents would believe he was pregnant and regardless of it, they would freak out when they heard the baby was Stan's.

_Oh hell, this is gonna be just fucking awful. _He slumped against the wall and let out a shaky breath. _I should've told them about Stan when we started dating…_

"Kyle?" Ike came bounding down the stairs and rested one hand on his older brother's arm. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"Um," Kyle shook his head, "no. But Ike, could you just go upstairs for a little bit longer?"

"Why?"

"I'll, uh, tell you later, Ike. Okay?"

"But Kyle…"

"I promise I'll tell you later. Just go back upstairs."

Ike made a face and then finally nodded. "Fine." He turned and walked back up the stairs to his room.

Kyle took another breath and then walked into the kitchen. Gerald was at the table drinking a cup of coffee and Sheila was at the stove waiting for the water to boil. "Mom, dad, I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it buhbi?" Sheila asked with a smile.

He sat down at the table and laced his hands on top of the table. "You're gonna wanna sit down."

"I'm cooking."

"It'll be fine for a few minutes, I really need to talk to you guys."

"Okay." Sheila sat down next to her husband.

"What is it Kyle?" Gerald asked curiously.

Kyle took a breath and considered reaching for the pregnancy test, but figured he should start at the beginning. "Well, first off, you both need to know that I'm dating–"

"That's **great**, Kyle," Gerald said with a smile.

Sheila's face dropped though. She didn't like the thought of her son dating another man. "Who is it?"

Kyle's face stayed even and collected as he said, "Stan."

Gerald's mouth dropped open and Sheila's eyes narrowed. He was dating Stan? That couldn't be! Kyle's father finally leaned forward against rested his face in his hands. "You're…gay?"

Kyle nodded. "Yes."

"How long have you two been dating?" Sheila asked almost angrily.

He caught the tone in his mother's voice and became shaking again. If she was reacting that way to hearing he was dating Stan, he could only imagine how she'd react to the news that he was pregnant. "Two months now."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was waiting until you were no longer in shock to tell you, but I…I have no choice anymore."

"No choice?" Gerald's voice was shaking, he might have a heart attack when he hears what his son had to say next.

Hesitantly, Kyle pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket and laid it on the table. His mom grabbed the pregnancy test and her eyes widened. "Neither me or Stan is sure **how**, but…I'm pregnant."


	9. Shit Hits the Fan

"You're not having a baby," Sheila snapped.

Kyle nodded. "Yes I am." He glanced down at his stomach. "I know it's hard to believe, but this is really happening."

Sheila slammed her hands down on the table, catching Kyle's attention again. "You're **not** going to have a child! You're too young, and can you just imagine what people are going to say? A man can't get pregnant, especially not **my** son!"

"Well, wasn't your main concern about me being gay that you wouldn't get a biological grandchild?" He snapped back. "You'll get one now!"

"I don't want one like this! I will **never** want a grandchild like this!" She turned to the stove and clicked it off.

"What're you doing?" Kyle stood up, slightly afraid of what was coming. (His father was still in shock from hearing his son was gay, dating his best friend, and pregnant all at once.)

"We're going to the Unplanned Pregnancy clinic." She faced Kyle with a deep glare. "We're going to fins someone who can keep their mouth shut, you're getting that thing out of you."

"No!" Kyle covered his stomach with his arms. She believed him, he managed to accomplish that without really trying, but he was hoping for just a slightly better reaction. "I don't wanna get my baby aborted!"

Sheila grabbed her purse off the counter near the stove. "You'll thank me later, let's go!"

He shook his head and reached into his other pant pocket and clicking the one on his cell phone, the speed dial for Stan. He just barely pulled the speaker out of his pocket. "I'm not going with you! I want this baby, and so does Stan!"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"He didn't try to make me get an abortion, for starters!"

…

Stan growled and dropped his PSP on his bed. He'd been playing Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines, and was still stuck having to chase around some guy as he tried to assassinate him. Every time he tried, he got the "mission failed" screen and it was beginning to piss him off. His jacket was off, thrown over the back of his desk chair, showing the orange University of Texas Longhorns t-shirt to the empty room.

He picked up the PSP again. Seriously, the mission shouldn't be that hard! He clicked the start button and picked up his cell phone from beside him when he heard Cascada's _"Heaven" _playing, it was Kyle. "Hey, how'd your parents take it?"

"_He didn't try to make me get an abortion, for starters!"_ Stan's eyes widened when he heard Kyle voice, laced with anxiety and fear. _"He tried to comfort me when we found out, not yell at me and say that I couldn't have a child. Yeah, we were both extremely shocked, but he didn't act like you!"_

"_Like __**me**__?" _That was Sheila, Kyle's mother. He should've known that she'd react like that when she found out. Stan kind of wished he'd stayed nearby now.

"_Yes, like __**you**__!"_

"_And how am I acting? Like a shocked mother who doesn't want to be a grandmother so young?"_

"_Like a complete and total bitch!"_

There was the faintest sound of a smack and Stan moved quicker than he thought he could, grabbing his jacket and putting it on as he ran downstairs and out the front door. He knew how Kyle's mother could act when she was pissed off, and could see why the entire situation at the Broflovski house just took a turn for the worst. _I should've stayed nearby, I can't believe I just left!_ Stan yelled at himself as he ran, his cell phone still pressed to his ear.

"_We're going now!" _Sheila screamed.

"_No! I'm not gonna abort my child! …Let me go!"_

"Shit!" Stan cursed. He slid his cell phone shut and stuffed it into his jacket pocket as he pushed his legs to point where they were burning in protest because of the unfamiliar exercise. "Dammit Kyle, please just wait a minute longer!"

A minute later, the Broflovski house came into view and Stan could see Sheila trying to drag Kyle by his wrist out to their maroon Dodge van. He was screaming for her to let go and was fighting her every step of the way, but she was just a little stronger than him. Stan wasn't going to let her get her way; Kyle wasn't going to that clinic, he wasn't going to get their child aborted!

"Kyle!" Stan screamed as he closed in on them.

Kyle looked over at Stan with tears in his eyes. "Stan! Thank God!" He struggled a bit more and managed to get his wrist out of his mother's grip when she became distracted and ran over to meet his boyfriend, becoming instantly encircled by his arms when he did. "I'm so happy that worked…!"

"So am I," Stan said between gasps for breath. He rested one hand on the back of Kyle's head, tangling his fingers in his red hair and holding his head against his collarbone where Kyle had rested it; Stan's other hand rested on the small of Kyle's back. "I wish I hadn't left you to tell them alone, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Stan." Kyle snuggled against his boyfriend's chest and gripped onto the front of his jacket. "You showed up just in time though."

"Kyle!" Sheila screamed as she stomped towards Stan and Kyle. "Let's go!"

"No!" Stan and Kyle both yelled at once.

"Why not?"

Stan sent a glare at his boyfriend's mother. "You can't make this decision for him! Keep that in mind, you bitch!"

"What, what, what?"

"Stan's right, mom." Kyle glanced back at his mother. "I'm not going to abort our baby, and I was never planning on it."

Sheila put her hands on her hips and sent a hard glare at both boys. "If you don't get in this car right now, then don't bother coming back home!"

Kyle stiffened and bit his bottom lip. "Fine." He turned around to face his mother and Stan laced his hands over Kyle's stomach. "I don't wanna stay somewhere that I'm going to have to constantly watch my back because you don't approve of what's happening between me and Stan."

"Fine!" She turned back to the front door of the house. "I better not see you around here again with that unholy bastard child in your stomach!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Kyle hung his head and his shoulder began heaving with heavy sobs. Just because he was willing to give up everything he'd known so he could have him and Stan's baby didn't mean he would've thought he'd have to. Stan held him close when he turned to collapse back into his chest. "S-Stan…"

Stan ran one hand through his boyfriend's hair and waited a few moments before letting him go and grabbing his hand. "Come on, you can stay with me for now."

Kyle smiled at Stan and gripped onto his hand. "Thank you." As they walked, he leaned against Stan's arm and slipped his eyes closed. Maybe things went worse than he had planned and now he couldn't even go home, but at least he still had Stan to support him.


	10. Like Kids Again

"Guys, time to get up," Stan's mother, Sharon, called from downstairs.

Stan stirred and called back, "Okay, we're up." He turned and faced Kyle, snoring lightly, smiling. He looked so cute when he was asleep.

When Stan and Kyle made it back to the Marsh house, they immediately explained the entire situation with Kyle being pregnant to Stan's parents, who had known they'd been dating. While being in shock at first, eventually they both seemed very accepting to the idea - Randy, his father, actually went running through the streets yelling in joy that he was going to be a grandfather. Regardless of the weirdness of the entire thing, the atmosphere there was much better than the atmosphere around the Broflovski house would've ever been.

Stan kissed Kyle's cheek and gently shook him awake. "Time to wake up baby."

Kyle smiled and turned his head to look at his boyfriend tiredly. "Do I have to?"

"Sorry, but yes." Stan kissed him on the cheek again. "We need to go today. Even if it's just so we can see if the plan we made with Damien and the others will work."

"But I don't even have any clothes with me."

"Well, here," he rolled off of the bed and picked up his Family Guy: Blue Harvest t-shirt from the floor, "you can wear this."

Kyle chuckled and sat up. "You wore that a week ago, hon, and I'm fairly sure Kenny threw something on it to piss you off."

Stan inspected the shirt more closely and found yellow mustard stain on the back of it where Kenny had thrown a bun at the trashcan but instead hit Stan. "Oh, I forgot about that." He threw the shirt to the side and opened up his closet. "Well, how about…this?" He whipped around with a Tosh.0 t-shirt in his hand.

Kyle laughed and slid off the bed to stand next to his boyfriend. "Looks good." He grabbed onto Stan's hands and kissed him chastely. "Now what about pants?"

Stan pulled a pair of Hawk blue jeans out of his closet. "Well, there's these, or," he wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders, "I have some crotchless leather pants."

He turned bright red. Where did Stan get crotchless pants? "Why do you have those?"

"Well, uh," Stan chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Kenny made me get them a month ago."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. …So, crotchless pants…?"

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'll take the Hawk jeans."

"Aw…" He pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. "That's no fair."

"How about this?" Kyle ran one finger innocently down Stan's bare chest. "I'll wear presentable clothes to school, and then when we get back here, **you** can put the crotchless pants on and we can have some fun." He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Stan smirked and held Kyle tight against him.

"Yeah."

"Okay babe, I'll be sure to show you–"

"Oh shit!" Kyle pushed away from Stan and ran into the bathroom across the hall to throw up. He groaned over the toilet bowl and ran one hand through his hair. "Son-of-a-bitch…"

"Kyle?" Stan knelt down beside him, rubbing his back with one hand and using the other to hold back his hair. "You're still sick?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe you should stay home."

"It's not that Stan," the brunette woman in the doorway, Sharon said with her arms crossed over her chest, "it's morning sickness. He's gonna be like this, and even worse at times, for the next seven months."

"So he still has to go to school?"

"Yes." Sharon looked over at Kyle as he stood up. "Do you think you can hold down something light?"

He nodded and wiped the corners of his mouth with some toilet paper. "Yeah, maybe toast or some cereal. Not much else though."

"Okay then." She smiled and turned to the staircase.

"Come on Kyle," Stan said after Kyle rinsed his mouth out, "let's get ready to go."

"Yeah." Kyle followed Stan to his room and changed into the Tosh.0 t-shirt and Hawk pants that had been set aside for him. The pants barely fit on his waist, and at realizing that, he made a face. He was only going to get bigger; the thought distressed him. "Damn."

"Hmm?" Stan turned around as he pulled a dark blue long sleeved shirt over his head.

"I'm gonna get fat," Kyle pouted. He didn't want to get fat, and he really didn't want Stan to notice when it happened.

"Aw," Stan pulled his boyfriend into his arms, "don't worry about that. You'll always be cute, and even sexy in my eyes."

Kyle smiled and kissed Stan's jaw. "Really?"

"Of course." He tilted Kyle's head back and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Stan." Kyle gave him a quick hug and then turned to grab the hairbrush sitting on Stan's desk. "It's okay if I use this, right…?"

"Of course." Stan moved a few stray strands of hair around until he was satisfied.

Kyle brushed out his hair until it hung in the usual ringlets around his face and then smiled at Stan. "Let's go downstairs, I'm kinda hungry."

He chuckled and grabbed onto Kyle's hand to lead him downstairs. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

Sharon pointed to the two bowls of Cheerios on the table. "Cereal."

"Cool." Him and Kyle sat down in the same chairs they had been sitting in since they were children, side by side and facing the living room.

It was almost like nothing had changed, the two sat at the table eating their breakfast like it was just another day. They talked about video games - mostly Kyle telling Stan how to get past the mission on Assassin's Creed he was stuck on - music, and going to see a movie after school - Black Swan, since Kenny and Butters had told them it was really good. It seemed like they were kids again, with no worries outside of the town being completely destroyed on a regular basis, (everyone was happy when that ended). They loved just sitting at the table, talking and laughing again, and they were glad to keep it that way, but a black haired man in a blue t-shirt that said, _"Granddad to be," _Randy,slid to a stop on the other side of the table.

Stan sighed and rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe his dad actually bought a t-shirt! "Dad… Why?"

"'Cause I'm excited Stan!" Randy jumped up and down excitedly and then ran around the table. (_It should be illegal for him to have caffeine, _both Stan and Kyle thought with a blank stare.)

Suddenly Kyle found his head in a suffocating vise. "Help!"

"Randy," Sharon scolded, "let Kyle go! If you really want that grandchild, he needs air."

"Aw…" Randy reluctantly let go of Kyle's head, and the redhead cowered into Stan's side.

"What the hell was that about?" Kyle demanded.

"Just ignore him," Sharon rolled her eyes, "he gets overly excited easily."

"I can tell…"

Stan swallowed what was left in his bowl and looked at his boyfriend. "You ready to go?"

Kyle nodded. "Yep."

"Oh, Stan," Randy threw his keys at his son, "take the Blazer. We can't have Kyle out in the cold." He went to give the redhead another hug, but he ran out into the living room and hid on the other side of the couch.

Stan chuckled. "Sure." He handed Kyle a black trench coat since he didn't have a jacket of his own at the house. Ike was going to meet them at the high school with Kyle's backpack, jacket, hat, and some clothes. He rested one arm around Kyle's shoulders and waved back at his parents as they walked out the door. "See you guys after school."

He opened the passenger's side door for Kyle, who simply laughed and climbed in. Stan climbed in behind the wheel and drove off towards the high school.


	11. Back to School

_**A/N:**__ Just a real quick question because this is what I've been doing the past few days, but has anyone else noticed that LittleBigPlanet for the PS3 is like kid crack…? O.o_

…

"Thanks Ike." Kyle smiled. He rested the overnight bag full of clothes on the passenger's seat of the Blazer and changed from the trench coat into his usual red-orange jacket, and pulled his green hat down over his hair.

"So why can't you live at home anymore?" Ike crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to leave for the middle school until he got an answer.

Kyle and Stan exchanged a look. Ike may have been six years younger than his older brother, but he was far smarter than his age, being in the eighth grade at ten. They both knew that it would be impossible for them to keep the pregnancy a secret from the Canadian, plus Kyle **did** promise Ike he'd tell him about what was going on. The only reason they both had reservations about telling Ike was because they were fairly certain he wouldn't believe them.

The younger boy began tapping his toe. "Come on, I don't wanna be late for school."

Finally, Kyle scratched the back of his head and said, "I was hoping to tell you in a more private place, but…" He smiled at his brother again. "I'm pregnant."

Ike's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but all in all, he didn't seem too surprised. He might've heard the yelling the day before. "That explains a lot," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Your being sick and throwing up, mom's rage yesterday after you left, and dad staying out at the bar all night last night."

Kyle made a face. That couldn't have been true. The last time his dad had stayed out all night drinking was when they lost their house to the Indians who owned the Three Feathers casino back when he was in elementary school. "Wow…"

"So," Ike looked over at Stan, "I guess it's yours."

Stan nodded and then chuckled. "You guessed we're dating…?"

"Actually, Kyle told me about that two months ago."

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, he got into my cell phone and found some text messages. I'm just glad that he had enough sense not to tell mom."

"Oh." Stan grabbed onto Kyle's hand. "We've gotta get to class, and **you** need to get over to the middle school." He jerked his thumb back at the building across the parking lot from the high school.

Ike nodded and ran off towards the middle school. When he was gone, Kyle, with his backpack on one shoulder, and Stan walked towards where they could see Damien, Pip, Kenny, Butters, Craig, and Tweek waiting outside of the entrance to the high school's cafeteria. As they approached, Pip walked up to them and gave Kyle a tight hug. Damien probably told him about what happened last night the moment he knew it happened.

"I'm sorry that your mum reacted the way she did," Pip said sorrowfully as he released his friend.

Kyle smiled small. He was glad to have such good friends, people who understood and supported him through everything - Pip had been kicked out by his father when he came out to his parents, he was living with Damien, and so did both Kenny and Butters, they were living in a small, one-bedroom apartment together. "I should've known she'd react that way. It's alright though, Stan's parents are **very** excited."

"Especially dad," Stan sighed. "He actually bought a t-shirt…"

Kenny threw his head back and laughed loudly. "That sounds like something your dad would do!"

Butters giggled. "Y-Yeah, it sure does."

Kyle chuckled. "Well, we should probably get going."

Damien nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Craig. "You're first, remember…?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He gave Tweek a quick hug and kiss as the group walked into the cafeteria before the blonde left with Pip and Butters for their shared English Composition class. Craig walked with Stan, Kyle, Damien, and Kenny until they neared the math hall, where Damien and Kenny both had their separate classes.

Stan gave Kyle a quick kiss on the forehead before walking off to his Chemistry-Physics Integration class, leaving Craig and Kyle walking in silence to the art department. Kyle wanted to thank Craig for walking him to his Stained Glass 2 class, but knew it would be a wasted thanks. Craig rarely took thanks yous unless they came from Tweek, and if someone tried to thank him, he'd ignore them. He told everyone why once, saying that if he does something, no matter what it is, that could warrant a "thank you," he didn't want it because someone telling him that would imply that he really didn't have to do it. Even if was asked a favor, he wouldn't take a thank you, he would just do what he was told to and then find Tweek or play a video game.

"Stan will meet you here next," Craig said when they reached the door of the art room.

"Okay. Thanks." Kyle snapped his mouth shut after saying that, he could just see Craig getting mad at being thanked.

"Don't mention it," he said evenly. He turned with one hand raised in a goodbye wave as he left for his Orchestra class.

"That was weird," Kyle muttered. He just shrugged though and pushed through the wooden door into the art room.

He set his backpack down on the large wood table he shared with Bebe, Wendy, and some really quiet guy he never bothered talking with. He grabbed his nearly done project out of the tiny cubby hole next to his table and set it down. Most of the glass was cut into the right shapes and put into place, he just needed to cut out the last four or five small pieces and clean them so he could put copper foil on. He was making a large project of two dragons, one red and one black, joined at their tails and formed the shape of a heart from their middles up to their heads. The background was a sky blue to make it appear that the dragons were midair, and next to dragon-heart was a square piece of glass that had the words _"Forever and Always" _etched into it. The project was to be Stan's Valentine's Day gift, but seeing as the holiday was tomorrow and Kyle had missed a few days of school that could've been used to finish it, he was going to have to tell Stan he was going to have to wait a few more days for his gift.

"Hey there Kyle," Wendy greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey." Kyle returned the smile as he grabbed the glass cutter he'd set aside and continued working on his project.

"It's great to see you're back," Bebe continued. "We were getting bored."

"And worried," Wendy added.

Kyle chuckled. "Well, I'm back now, so no more boredom or worrying."

Wendy and Bebe smiled at each other and then both said at once, "Congratulations!"

He jumped and stared wide-eyed at both girls, having not expected them both to randomly sound off like that. "W-What now?"

Wendy giggled. "It's great that you and Stan are having a baby together!"

"Wait, how'd you hear about that?"

"Stan's dad ran through town last night screaming it at the top of his lungs. I don't think there's a single person in South Park who **doesn't** know about it!"

Kyle sighed and looked around, just now realizing everyone in the room was making a point to stare at him. Just great… "Wonderful… So, Cartman knows then…?"

Wendy's face dropped. "Yeah…he knows."

"Crap." He ran one hand through his hair, his hat was off and in his backpack as he worked in the Stained Glass class. "Do you think you can keep him…tame?"

She shook her head. "He was pretty angry this morning when he picked me up. He kept saying that you're a freak and that he's going to kill you and Stan both so that he can begin 'ridding the world of freaks like you.'" She looked at her friend apologetically. "Those were his words, not mine."

"Figures." Kyle sat down on the metal stool with a sigh. Of course Cartman would say something like that, of course he'd take a situation that had nothing to do with him and make it personal. He really needed to be sent to Juvenile Hall, or even better, he needed to get killed.

"Well," Bebe chimed, "Kyle are going to come watch the football practice after school today?"

He blinked and then chuckled. He'd forgotten that Stan had football practice after school, and he grateful to Bebe for reminding him. "Of course."

She smiled wide. "Great! You'll give me someone to talk to!"

"Hey," the teacher scolded as she walked into the room, "get to work!"

Kyle, Wendy, and Bebe giggled and quietly continued talking as they worked on their projects for the rest of the hour.


	12. Football Practice

The rest of the day had gone by relatively smooth, Stan took Kyle to his second hour Chemistry class, though he got distracted and ended up being late. Pip took him to his third hour, Butters to his fourth, Craig again to his fifth - which was the lunch hour he shared with everyone - Damien stalked the shadows of the high school taking him to sixth, Tweek had seventh hour with him, and then Kenny finally took him for eighth. When their History class was released, Kyle walked with Kenny to meet with Stan near the cafeteria.

"Hey there." Stan smiled and gave Kyle a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." Kyle returned the smile and gripped onto his boyfriend's hand.

"I have football practice today, so are you going to home with someone?"

Kenny smiled. "You can come with me and Butters," he offered. "He was just gonna make me watch The Notebook for the hundredth time anyway."

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer Kenny, but I think I'll go watch Stan practice. Besides, Bebe is expecting me to be there. It seemed like she really wanted someone to talk to."

"Okay then," Stan said, "but you're sure Cartman won't show up…?"

"Well, uh…" Kyle wanted to say that he was sure, but he couldn't be. He really didn't know if Cartman would show up to the football practice just to kill him like Wendy said he wanted to.

"He won't show," Damien said calmly as he and Pip walked up to where the trio was standing.

"You're sure?" Stan confirmed.

Pip nodded. "We both are. We heard him and Wendy talking about going to some movie."

Stan nodded with a smile. He was actually glad for once that Wendy had decided to date the fatass. "Okay."

The group waited for a bit longer as everyone else gathered before departing out of the cafeteria doors. Instead of joining their friends by the cars as usual, Stan and Kyle went towards the practice field, where half the team had already gathered. Kyle gave Stan a quick hug before joining Bebe in the metal stands; Stan ran into the locker room on the other side of the field to change into his uniform.

"Hi Kyle." Bebe smiled and closed the hardcover book she was reading.

"Hey Bebe." He sat down next to her and glanced at the cover of the book. "_Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_? I wouldn't have taken you for a sci-fi nerd."

She chuckled and pealed back the cover and showed him the spine where it said, _Breaking Dawn_. "Clyde's getting annoyed with the _Twilight _fad, so I thought I'd be nice and put a different cover on it so he wouldn't know what I'm actually reading."

He chuckled as well. "How kind of you."

She put the false cover back into place and slid the vampire book into her backpack. "So…"

"…What?"

"I want some details here!" Bebe demanded. She was a nice enough girl, but her constant need for gossip and details for situations could get out of hand. "Are you and Stan planning on getting married?"

His eyes widened slightly for a moment and then he turned his attention to the practice field; Stan had joined them at this point, being the quarterback, he was essential for their practice. "…I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong," she apologized quickly. She would've never thought the topic of marriage would upset him.

"No, don't apologize," he muttered, "it's a legitimate question…"

"You two haven't even thought about it…have you?"

Kyle sighed heavily and concentrated hard on a piece of dirt caught in one of the divots of the stands. "To be honest, it's all I've ever wanted…from Stan…but…"

"…What? You two have a good reason to get married now." Bebe smiled ever so slightly. "Plus you guys are the whole reason gay marriage is legal in Colorado anyway."

He began kneading his hands together. He was beginning to feel like Tweek, like there was too much pressure on him. "I guess I'm a little scared to get into a commitment like that now that I have a reason." He slipped his eyes closed. "I mean, what if down the road one of us falls out of love with the other…? It'd all just be a waste of time then."

"No it wouldn't."

He raised his head and looked back at the blonde girl beside him with a question in his eyes. "What?"

"Just because you fall out of love with someone doesn't mean that the love wasn't there to begin with." She rested one hand on Kyle's stomach with a smile. "The love that exists between you two in the here and now created the life inside of you…that wasn't a 'waste of time,' was it…?"

"O-Of course not," he said quickly. Of course conceiving him and Stan's child wasn't a waste of time, hell, if anything, it was a happy miracle. Though he'd be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't still in shock, or wondering if it was all some dream he'd have to wake up from. (He really didn't want that to be true.)

"Then how can you be sure your marriage to him would be a waste of time?"

He blinked surprisingly. She was right; he knew that having a child with Stan was right, so marriage would be right too, at least the way she was saying it. He gave his friend a wide smile. "You're right. You know Bebe, you can be really insightful."

Bebe chuckled. "Thanks. Just don't expect it much."

…

Stan heaved a sigh and grabbed onto a brunette boy's hand in order to stand back up. "Thanks Clyde."

"No problem man." Clyde clapped Stan on the shoulder. "You okay though? Jake got ya pretty good."

Stan moved his neck around until it popped. "Yeah, I'm good." He sighed again and took his helmet off, his hair already matted to his forehead. The last sack had been a good one, the newest addition to the Cows defensive line had been a great choice. "At least we know the defense will be good for next year." Their season had already ended when they lost the last game in the playoffs for the state title.

Both Stan and Clyde were part of the offense, Stan as the quarterback and Clyde as a linebacker. They were also called the backbone of the team, having lead them to more than one title during their three years on the varsity team - the only two still on the team to become varsity players as freshmen. They were both the driving forces of the football team, though only Stan was recognized as team captain and even as acting coach when their coach and the assistant coach decided not to show, which happened often.

"Hell yeah," Clyde agreed. "If he could sack you, then he'll have no problem against Denver next year."

"Let's hope," Stan said suddenly. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the new guy, Jake, it was just that that last guy they'd had high hopes for had been a disappointment in the playoffs and had actually cost them their chance at the state title.

Clyde nodded and then sighed. "Hopefully we can get one more title before we graduate." He smiled. "That'd be one hell of way to go, with three state titles!"

Stan laughed. "It would!"

The two sat down on a bench with the rest of the team as they took a water break. Clyde took a huge gulp out of his water bottle and then glanced over at the other side of the practice field where Bebe and Kyle were giggling. "So what's the deal with Kyle?"

Stan didn't answer for a moment, feeling the eyes of all of his teammates on him. They all knew that he was bisexual and for the most part didn't care, but now that it was around that his boyfriend was pregnant, they seemed a little leery of being around him. "He's pregnant…though I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah. I actually meant…what are you two gonna **do** about it? You're gonna have the kid…?"

"Of course." He took a large gulp from his own water bottle.

"You're not gonna give it up for adoption or anything?" When he received a dirty look, Clyde quickly added, "I only ask because you two **are** only juniors! Next year's senior year, so I'm just curious about what's going on."

Stan sighed. "Yeah, we're keeping the baby. But beyond that…I don't know. I know nothing about babies, or how to take care of one. Guess I'll learn as I go."

"You gonna get married?"

Startled by the sudden question, he spit out the water in his mouth and coughed when what was left caught in the back of his throat. He hit his chest with his fist; this happened entirely too often! "What?"

"I just asked if you're gonna get married," Clyde raised an eyebrow, "chill."

"Well, if you must know…" Stan hung his head with a deep sigh. "I have no idea."

Clyde chuckled. "Should've known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan shot a quick glare at his friend.

"You never have a plan for anything, you just go rushing headfirst into the fray." Clyde laughed loudly. "But that **is** what makes this football team so great! Guess I can't complain! Hahaha!"

Stan chuckled humorlessly. Marriage…a wedding…an eternal bond… His eyes narrowed. Were they really ready for that? They were only sixteen- and seventeen-years-old, they weren't exactly adults yet, though with their current situation they couldn't really be considered children anymore either. They were somewhere in between…maybe they were ready, but maybe they weren't. Guess it just depended on what they thought together…but… "You're right Clyde."

"Huh?" It was rare that anyone told Clyde he was right, hearing it was different.

"I just go running headfirst into everything without a plan. Well," Stan smiled, "it's time I changed that."

"Oh really now? And how do you plan on doing that?"

He looked over at Clyde. "Meet me at Wal-Mart tomorrow morning so you can help me with something."

He raised his eyebrow again. It was rare that Stan came up with a plan that ended well when it didn't concern football. "You're aware tomorrow's Valentine's Day, right? I'm supposed to hang out with Bebe."

"Don't worry, we'll be done before you're missed."

Clyde sighed. "Fine. I'm such a pushover." He stood and pulled his helmet back on. "Come on Marsh, I'll show you how to **really** play football!"

Stan laughed and pulled his own helmet on. "You wish!"


	13. Valentine's Day Surprise

_I would love to thank all of my awesome, faithful reviewers! ^.^ Thanks for making this my most popular fan fiction!_

_Also, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! (Sorry this is late, but I got Dante's Inferno and Assassin's Creed 2, and have been playing them nonstop. ^.^ ((I had to force myself away to sleep last night, and for class this morning… ^^;)))_

…

Kyle groaned and sat groggily up in Stan's bed, aiming a death glare at the alarm clock. It was only ten in the morning and for some reason, it was going off like crazy. He understood that he shouldn't just stay in bed all day, especially since it was Valentine's Day and all, but it was still so early! He crawled out of bed and stalked over to the alarm clock to switch it off. When he did, he saw a piece of notebook paper next to the digital clock.

_Kyle,_

_Sorry I just left you there and set the alarm clock so early, but I have a good reason, a surprise. Butters and Pip are going to be at the house around ten thirty, so be ready. I promise that you'll not regret waking up this early._

_Love you, Stan_

A surprise? Kyle scratched the back of his head and set the note down. He knew that because of the day, surprises were to be expected, but he didn't even think Stan was planning anything. It was just…well; it was unlike him to plan something out. He normally just did whatever he wanted to without the decency to lay down a thought process. A surprise was unexpected.

He smiled though, it was great to know that Stan loved him enough to actually think something through–err, at least he **hoped **it was thought through.

"Well," he said to the unborn baby in his stomach, "let's find out what daddy's planned!" He stopped mid-reach for a Robot Chicken t-shirt when he realized what he had just said, and then suddenly began giggling uncontrollably. He couldn't believe he just called Stan "daddy" without even thinking about it! It seemed so right, he couldn't wait until he could hear their child saying it!

He quickly changed into the baggy black Robot Chicken t-shirt and a pair of dark green sweatpants, and then grabbed Stan's brush to tame his wild hair. He hated when he woke up after a night of tossing and turning in his sleep, it always made his hair an unkempt mess that took more than its fair share of time to fix. With much difficulty, Kyle forced the brush through his knotted red hair for nearly ten minutes before it finally fell into place.

Sighing, he cleaned out the large clump of red hair from his boyfriend's hair brush. _It should __**not**__ be that difficult to brush my hair in the morning…_

Kyle grabbed the Axe deodorant spray sitting next to the brush and sprayed himself with it when he saw it was Essence, his favorite kind. He made his way downstairs and looked at the clock on the wall; 10:20. He had enough time to eat a Poptart before Butters and Pip got there, so he searched the kitchen until he found a box with two packages of Hot Fudge Sundae Poptarts left in the freezer. Maybe sugar coated sugar wasn't the best thing for him to eat first thing in the morning, but he didn't care, he just needed to wake up.

As he was munching on the frozen possible-breakfast food, the doorbell sounded off. Butters and Pip were already there? Kyle glanced at the clock again; 10:25, they were early. It was a good thing he got up when Stan's alarm clock went off, he guessed.

"Hey guys," he greeted through a mouthful of Poptart.

"H-Hi Kyle!" Butters greeted delightedly. Kyle raised an eyebrow, it was obvious he knew what was going on, his whole tone of voice said it.

"Oh dear," Pip chimed in, "don't you think you should swallow that?"

With a chuckle, Kyle swallowed what was in his mouth and let out a relieved sigh. That was a damn good Poptart! (At least that's what he thought, but he found that for some reason, a lot of food tasted better now.) "Well, what's Stan's surprise?"

"W-We can't tell you," Butters said quickly.

"Why, if we did that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it…?" Pip added with a wave of his finger.

Kyle sighed and shrugged on his red-orange jacket. So much for getting them to spill it. They normally told Kyle the surprise if it wasn't something huge, which made the redhead's mind wonder what it could be. Whatever it was had to be really big if Tweek was kept behind, the jittery boy revealed more secrets than most of the gossip girls at the high school, though no one could really blame him, it was all the coffee his parents gave him that made him that way. "Well, can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope," both blondes said at once.

"Damn," he groaned. "No hints or anything?" He followed the two out to where Pip had Damien's jet black 2011 Ferrari parked.

"Afraid not," the Brit said as they all climbed into the sports car.

"You guys are no fun." Kyle snapped his seatbelt into place and held onto the "oh shit" handle in the backseat. Pip was a good enough driver, but everyone had witnessed Damien's attempts to teach him how to drive the Ferrari; it normally ended with the anti-Christ gripping onto the door for dear life - never a good sign.

Butters did the same in the front when the European car lurched backwards out of the cement driveway and onto the road in front of the Marsh house. Pip smoothly shifted gears before driving off. For once, neither boy riding in the car felt like they were going to die as the British teen smoothly drove the sports car down the main roads of South Park, barely even thinking as he shifted gears so smoothly that both Butters and Kyle couldn't help but wonder if Damien did something to their friend's driving ability. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the community center and parked right next to the door, where Damien and Kenny were waiting.

"Is everyone in on this?" Kyle muttered as he climbed out of the backseat, happy to find that he truly was in one piece and hadn't just hallucinated Pip driving well.

"Yep!" Butters exclaimed with a smile.

"Neither of you said anything," Kenny asked as the two blondes walked up to the door with Kyle, "right?"

"Right!" Pip and Butters both said simultaneously.

"Good!" Kenny smiled wide, showing his slightly crooked teeth to the three in front of him.

Damien waved Kyle over to him and swung open one of the double doors of the community center. "Go straight into room across the main room here. Stan's waiting for you there."

Kyle nodded and stepped into the large darkened room, only moving forward where he could see a bright light pouring out under when the door Damien had opened swung closed. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard the beginnings of a song being played on a keyboard, soon joined by a violin and a guitar. _Huh? _He swung the door open and saw Stan sitting behind a keyboard on the other side of the room - Craig, on the violin, and Tweek, on the guitar, were off the side.

"_Wake up, look me in the eyes again… I need to feel your hand upon my face."_

With wide eyes, Kyle mechanically moved to sit in a hard plastic chair in front of Stan. He was singing so beautifully, it was a definite surprise. He didn't even know Stan could play the keyboard; he never seemed interested in playing any instrument after the whole incident with the recorder's "brown noise" back in the fourth grade. But he still played fluidly, like he knew just exactly which keys to hit from years of practice.

"_I think I might've inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes." _Stan glanced over at his boyfriend with a soft smile gracing his face. _"You've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you floating in me…"_

Kyle's mouth turned up into a smile, and he knew how lucky he was to have Stan. He couldn't think of another person who would've gone to the trouble of learning a song just to surprise him with it on the most romantic day of the year, it was truly a wonderful surprise!

"_I think I might've inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes. You've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you floating in me…" _Stan played the last few notes of the song and then glided over to Kyle. He hit his knees and rested one hand on Kyle's thigh.

"We're young, I understand that, but I don't think that should determine how we live our lives." He smiled at his boyfriend and fished a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket, his smile only becoming wider when he saw a thin layer of tears appear in Kyle's eyes. "Would you be willing to commit to me, to us," he moved his hand to Kyle's stomach, "to our family, forever?" He flipped open the box to show a thick silver band inlaid with an ornate Celtic design.

Unable to contain it, Kyle let one happy sob slip past his lips. All of it was just too perfect, he had doubts that Stan planned this all alone, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He continued smiling as he replied, "I've been willing from the very start, the question is: are **you**…?"

Stan laughed and moved so that he could give his fiancé a passionate kiss. "Of course." He put the Celtic ring around Kyle's left ring finger as they continued laughing like schoolgirls, unable to contain their joy at the moment.

They both jumped to their feet and embraced each other; Stan picked up Kyle and began spinning him around in a circle. That was, without a single shred of doubt, the happiest moment in their lives.

...

_The song was the Vampire Diaries' version of _"Bloodstream" _by Stateless._

_I must say, I was torn at the song for this chapter, I was considering _"Teenage Dream," _but I figured that might've been a bit **too** upbeat for this particular chapter. ^^;_


	14. Enjoy the Company

"A job interview?" Kyle asked as he handed Stan the plate he just cleaned off in the sink.

"Yeah," Stan nodded, "Phil Jennings offered me a job at his auto body shop when he heard of our…situation." He reached into the cabinet and laid the plate on top of the others there. "I figured it'd be a good idea to get a job, so I accepted."

"He offered you a job, but you have to go through an interview?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. That seemed weird.

After they were eating some spaghetti Kyle had made after they learned Sharon and Randy would be working late, Stan had told Kyle about how he'd been walking out of football practice yesterday evening and was approached by the owner of the local auto body shop for an interview. He really seemed to want a job anyway so that him and Kyle could get a better start than most teenage parents did, so the offer couldn't have come at a better time. The money wouldn't be the best, but he figured if he budgeted it all right, they could move into a small apartment within a few months. The interview was early tomorrow morning, when the shop first opened at six; good thing it was the weekend, he supposed.

Stan shrugged. "He said that it's just how he does things. Either way though, he'll work around my school and football schedule, and promised me Fridays off once he hires me. We can still have time together." He smiled. "It's perfect."

Kyle chuckled a bit. "At least he let us have Valentine's Day together before we both really have to get used to the idea of turning into adults instantly." He shuddered. "The thought of you working for him chills me to the bone though…"

The taller boy's smile turned soft. "Jennings isn't a bad guy, regardless of him looking scary. Dad's been friends with him since high school, they always go out and have a beer twice a month. Dad wouldn't be friends with a mean guy…at least…I don't think so…"

"Yeah…" Kyle drained the sink and dried off his hands before leaning into Stan's chest. "I just don't like the thought of being separated from you for so long."

Stan wrapped his arms around his fiancé's torso and kissed the top of his head, burying his face in the familiar red hair as he did. "We'll still have nights, plus Fridays. I'll make sure we never grow apart, if that's what you're worried about."

Kyle slipped his eyes closed. He loved that Stan had been able to see what had been bothering him immediately, it was one of the things that him more comfortable about being around him. "Of course that's what I'm worried about, Stan. I don't wanna stop loving you because we never see each other, and we've both seen it happen."

Stan nodded. Many of their friends' parents divorced as they grew older, growing apart due to work or even an affair - for one, it was both. Regardless of that, they really didn't want to grow apart and leave their child wondering why. If it had to happen, they both understood that it would happen, but they would try like hell to prevent it before even considering accepting it. "I promise that won't happen."

"…Okay." Kyle knew Stan was telling the truth, his promises always came through in one way or another, but he just couldn't prevent their growing apart if it came. It wouldn't be up to them.

Stan's arms tightened, he knew that though Kyle said "okay," he didn't truly believe him. He wasn't lying, he never did when it came to a promise, but he did know that it wouldn't be their choice if they fell out of love, his promise was mostly to say that he wouldn't succumb to the growing apart and would never do anything to cause it. He knew he could control that.

"Hey," he held Kyle out at arms length, "let's go upstairs and enjoy the rest of the evening." His smile, though soft, was laced with suggestion and lust.

"Who says we need to go upstairs?" The redhead ran his hands down Stan's front and swiftly tugged his fiancé's black t-shirt off over his head, then proceeded running his hands down Stan's bare chest. "I think the couch would be just fine…"

Stan's eyebrows raised. As much of an exhibitionist as he could be, he was trying to keep it contained for Kyle's sake, but if he was willing to forgo the bedroom for the couch, Stan wasn't going to complain. "I think I agree with you." He mashed their lips together roughly and thrust his tongue into Kyle's waiting mouth.

As their lips kneaded together hastily, and a little sloppily, Kyle jumped his fiancé's arms with his legs locked around his waist. As Stan made his way to the couch that had been in the living room since they were kids, a thought occurred to both of them. It wouldn't be but a few months before they could no longer be spontaneous, hormone-driven teenage boys, they'd have to pull it together and grow up and out of the lust-filled stage of their lives at only sixteen and seventeen. They knew it would be hard, but if it meant being able to be the other boy's true love without the need to show physical affection for nearly five or six months, it was worth it.

Stan ran his hands sensually down Kyle's mostly naked form, his shirt and pants thrown onto the floor already, as they both took gasps of breath in the brief moments their lips parted between kisses. Kyle was fumbling with button on Stan's jeans from the haste of the moment, but quickly found a more than willing helping hand to unfasten the button for him.

While Stan was shimmying out of his pants, a clearly annoyed female voice cleared her throat from near the front door. Both boys stopped and looked over at the brunette girl in the bright pink jacket and blue jeans glaring at them.

Stan's mouth dropped and his face turned the brightest shade of red possible. "Sh-Shelly?"

…

_Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I was planning more for it, but I got distracted and decided that it could wait until later. ^.^_


	15. Return of the Sister From Hell

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…! _Stan's mind screamed. The one time his older sister just **had** to make a surprise visit home from the University of Boulder was when he and Kyle were halfway naked on the couch together…! Just great!

"Stan," Shelly said with clear anger - her headgear had been removed a year before she entered high school, "what the hell is going on?" She threw down the black leather overnight bag in her hand.

"Uh…" Quickly, he leaned back on his knees and began pulling his pants back up; his face still beat red, and he noticed that Kyle's was the same. "Well, do you the truth or the lie? I can explain this either way."

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "Not **this** you turd! I couldn't care less what you two were about to do! I was talking about why dad called me last night!"

"He called you?" Both Stan and Kyle, reaching for his own pants, squeaked out. It wasn't that they disapproved of Randy's choice to tell Shelly she would be an aunt, it was that she still scared them…immensely.

She nodded and rested one fist on her hip, her glare still aimed at her little brother and his fiancé. "Of course he called me! I'm gonna be a goddamn aunt apparently, and here you are about to cheat on the woman carrying my niece or nephew! God, I knew you were a dumbass Stan, but–"

"He's not cheating on anyone," Kyle said defensively. He snapped his mouth shut immediately. Where did that come from? He normally would never interrupt Shelly during one of her rants.

Shelly scoffed. "Bullshit! If he's not cheating on anyone, then why are you two turds almost naked?"

Only because his sweatpants were back on, Kyle stood up and rested his hand on his bulging stomach. "It's me…" He turned light red and turned his eyes back to where Stan was sitting on the edge of the couch with a hard glare at his sister. "I'm the one carrying Stan's child."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you take me for an idiot? You're a **guy**; you don't have the ability to birth a child, let alone carry one."

"Shelly," Stan's eyes softened only slightly from the glare to a completely serious stare he used often on her to get an impossible point across, "it's true. I got Kyle pregnant."

Her eyes narrowed. She could tell her brother was telling the truth, and it slightly disturbed her. But regardless of that, she shut the front door behind her and walked over to be standing in front of Kyle. "So you're carrying the newest turd, huh…?"

"Yeah," Kyle said nervously, "but I don't appreciate you calling my baby a turd…!"

Shelly chuckled menacingly and swooped down close to the redhead's face. "The fact that you're carrying the **turd** is the only thing that's saving you from a swift ass-kicking." Her face became wild. "But I'll remember this! When you've recovered from giving birth, just watch your back!"

"Shelly," Stan yelled suddenly, "stop it!" He immediately regretted it as she turned her attention to him and said:

"You, on the other hand, are far overdue for your ass-kicking!" She launched forward to tackle him, but found herself plowing face first into the couch cushions when he moved swiftly out of the way. "Get back here!" She lunged off of at the couch at him with every intention of turning and kicking him, but Stan quickly dodged, right into a wall.

"Shit!" He turned to run up the stairs, but Shelly suddenly blocked his way and backed him into a corner. "Crap, crap, crap," he muttered as he tried to think of any other way to escape. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a single one, he'd have to just take the beating.

"Stop!" Kyle jumped between the siblings and spread his arms out protectively in front of Stan. "You won't hurt me…right?"

She ground her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her palm. "Move or I'll feel no sympathy for beating a pregnant man!" (Well that was something she never thought she'd say…)

"Go ahead," he challenged.

"Kyle no!" Stan yelled.

"Fine!" Shelly raised her fist to strike; the front door swung open and a random voice yelled:

"Stan, duck!" Suddenly Kyle was swept of the way and Stan did as he was told. Shelly's fist struck the wall, leaving a dent but not breaking through - she struck a stud.

Stan used the wall to push himself out from between the corner and his sister, and towards the center of the room where Damien stood with one arm around Kyle's shoulders.

Pip ran into the door and sighed. "I'm ever so sorry about the breaking and entering, but Damien wouldn't listen to me when I **told** **him** to knock."

"I told you that if I knocked, it'd be too late!" Damien yelled back at his boyfriend.

"Wait, wait, wait," Stan interrupted as Shelly left for her bedroom complaining about "the gathering of the turds," "what're you talking about? Too late for **what**?"

Damien released Kyle when he noticed Stan's sister's retreat and turned to the door. "Just make sure Kyle doesn't try anything stupid like that again."

Pip gave his two friends a sympathetic look. "Damien saw something awful that was might've occurred. He didn't tell me what, but he kept yelling at me to drive faster and faster. I was pushing the Ferrari as fast as it would go, but it still wasn't fast enough for him… Though his yelling was enough to tell me that it was something truly horrific, I still wish to know."

"So, you have no idea what it was…?" Kyle asked as he clutched onto Stan's arm.

Pip shook his head. "None."

"Pip!" Damien yelled from the Ferrari parked at the curb. "Come on!"

"Oh, uh, coming!" The Brit smiled warmly at his friends briefly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Whatever it was, Damien prevented it. Well, I'll see you gents on Monday then. Bye." He turned and ran out to the Ferrari in time to jump in the passenger's seat as Damien took off.

Stan shut the door as Kyle pulled his t-shirt back on and sat on the couch. The taller boy left his shirt lying on the kitchen floor and sat down next to his fiancé, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him close. They could've just as easily gone upstairs to continue what they had began before Shelly walked in, but the moment had gone. Now all they could think about as a rerun of CSI: New York began was about what Pip had said. What could've so horrific that Damien had yelled at Pip, the one person he never yelled at…?

…

_A Few Days Later…_

Kyle sighed and looked up at the clock. Almost noon, nearly time. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just an ultrasound, nothing major. It was probably the weird look him and Stan were getting from the other couples in the waiting room, regardless of them being partially behind a wall and nearly out of eyesight from everyone.

Stan rested one hand on his fiancé's bouncing leg to make it stop. "Babe, you're gonna give South Park an earthquake if you keep this up," he joked.

"All of these eyes on us are making me jittery," Kyle muttered. He stopped bouncing his leg up and down only because he was sure that if he didn't, Stan was going to freak - the urge was still there though.

"Just ignore them," Stan muttered back. "We'll be out of this room in a minute anyway."

"Y…Yeah." Even though he said that, he couldn't ignore the people staring at them, most couples even were slightly turned to each other and whispering to each other. What were they saying about them? That they were freaks? Or maybe they thought he was just a girl with a flat chest. God, he **really** wanted to shake his leg!

"Kyle Marsh…?" The nurse called from the door.

Kyle didn't respond at first, only realizing that the nurse was calling him when Stan pulled him to his feet and to where the nurse was waiting. She led them to the ultrasound room and said that the requested person would be in there shortly. When she was gone, Kyle turned to Stan with a completely shocked expression on his face. "You signed my last name as **Marsh**?"

Stan chuckled. "Why not? You're gonna be my husband soon anyway." He pulled Kyle to him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Well," the redhead giggled, "it does sound nice."

"I thought so."

"Well," an older man in an orange Hawaiian shirt walked into the room, "it's a surprise to see you boys again."

Stan and Kyle's mouths dropped open. "Mafesto?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're not dead?" Stan asked. The guy had to have been **at least **ninety, surely.

"Should I be?" Mafesto raised an eyebrow. "Kyle, could you lay down on that table there please? And pull your shirt up."

"You're **really** freakin' old dude!" The teen pointed out. "Seriously, I thought you were dead!"

"No, I'm very much alive. Now," he pointed at a chair on the other side of the table Kyle was lying on, "if you'll be kind enough to get out of my way, that'd be great."

Stan sat down and grabbed onto Kyle's hand. "…Is there anything this visit can even tell us?"

"Just what you need to know for the current time." Mafesto ran the scanner over Kyle's jelled over stomach. He looked over at the screen next to him. "It looks like everything's good. Hmm…the baby's a bit bigger than it should be, but that's nothing to worry about. …Other than that, there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary."

"That's good." Kyle smiled wide. He pulled down his shirt when the goop that had been put there was wiped off and sat up. "So, when's the due date?"

"I'd estimate about September fifteenth or so."

"Great!"

"In a month and a half, call for another appointment."

Kyle nodded and walked out of the room and then building with Stan. Outside, Kyle embraced his fiancé. "September, Stan! Isn't that great to know?"

Stan smiled softly and rested one arm around Kyle's shoulders in a light hug. "Yeah…Yeah it is…"

The redhead blinked and looked up at Stan concernedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Stan's smile widened. "September. That **is** great!" He kissed the top of Kyle's head. "Looks like we should have our wedding soon."

Though he knew something was wrong, Kyle just smiled and left one arm around Stan's waist as they walked back to the Marsh house…and Shelly. Upon realizing that, they both cursed. They really didn't want to deal with her again; maybe they should just go back to school. At least there, they didn't have to worry about anyone hurting them, not with their closest friends there watching over them.


	16. I Now Pronounce You

_Sorry this took a few days, but I started up a new fanfic, _Assassin's Creed: Avenger, _and decided to work on my anti-hero novel, _The Crimson Devil. _^.^ I promise I will not slack on my yaoi Mpreg duties anymore though! –determined face–_

…

_A Week Later…_

Stan woke up alone in his twin sized bed and began to pout. He hated this separation from Kyle, even if had only been for a few days. He really began wishing that his fiancé hadn't been so damned committed to the traditional "the groom can't see the bride before the wedding" bullshit. It was torture for Stan, and he knew that it had to be torture for Kyle too; they couldn't even see each other at school - Tweek, Butters, and Pip kept Kyle company throughout the day, while Damien, Craig, and Kenny kept Stan company. (It wasn't that his friends being there for him through the days he couldn't see Kyle was bad, but it just couldn't compare to seeing and touching his beloved.)

Shortly after he and Kyle had discovered the due date of their baby, they decided that it would be best to quickly marry before it got too late. They agreed on the Friday of the next week to tie the knot. Unfortunately, Kyle was determined to go by the traditional way of not seeing each other the entire week before the wedding. It was the worst idea either of them had had, Stan was suffering without his fiancé's touch and voice, and he knew from what Kenny had told him - Kyle was staying with Kenny and Butters until the wedding - that Kyle felt the same.

Stan sat up and stared at the digital clock across his room. Noon on the Friday he was to be married. Everyone knew that going to school would be a waste of time seeing as the ceremony was at one. So for the sake of it all, the entire group decided to skip school and help Stan and Kyle with the wedding. They would just be going to the courthouse for the official papers declaring them married, but Damien had decided that he was going to lead a huge ceremony that him and the others were to plan out and set up at Stark's Park while the two became official at the courthouse - Kenny and Butters were going with Stan and Kyle as witnesses to their marriage.

"I'm getting married today," Stan muttered as he folded his hands in front of his face and glared at the clock. Even though he didn't seem excited, on the inside, he was jumping for the sky in excitement. He was getting married to the love of his life today, the man carrying his child, (another one of those things he never thought he'd think or say), but he refused to let it show on the outside until he was in front of Kyle and knowing that it was really happening. But that wasn't the only reason his excitement wouldn't surface.

Ever since him and Kyle had found out the due date for the baby, he'd been haunted by it. September 15th: the day he would be forced to cease being a teenager and become an adult. It was a disturbing yet exciting thought, having a child to call his own, becoming a parent. He loved the thought of seeing his baby's face and feeling his/her weight in his arms, but it also terrified him. All of their dreams had come crashing to sudden and complete halt when Kyle took that pregnancy test and it came up positive. The thought that their lives would cease to continue in the direction they were going in was something Stan hated thinking about. (Plus the fact that Kyle would barely be seventeen, and Stan wouldn't yet be eighteen at that time was something that constantly bothered him.)

He stood from his bed when Sharon walked into his room with a collared white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks. Since they were just going to the courthouse - his mother had no idea of what Damien and the others were planning - to get married, she decided he just needed slightly formal clothes. "Here ya go Stan."

"Thanks mom." Stan smiled and took the clothes from his mother.

"You don't seem very excited," Sharon pointed out. She wasn't against Kyle and Stan getting married, but she just thought that even though they were expecting a child, they should wait until they were both eighteen for marriage - mostly because she knew that when Randy found out, he'd demand they get an apartment and move out immediately. Regardless, she gave her consent because she knew it was going to happen.

"No, I'm very excited!" Stan defended. "I'm just…nervous, I guess."

She chuckled. "That's common. You should've seen your father when we got married. The only other time I've ever seen him so worked up was when you and Shelly were born."

"What about when me and Kyle told you both he's pregnant?" He shrugged on the collared shirt and buttoned it up.

"That was tame compared to how he reacted when you guys were born."

"Great," Stan groaned. He looked back at his mother. "Don't you need to go to work?"

A look of remembrance crossed Sharon's face for a moment. "Oh yeah. Oops." She laughed. "I'll see you and Kyle when I get off of work then. Oh, and don't tell your father until I get home."

"No problem." He gave his mom a thumbs up and quickly changed from his night pants and into the black slacks when he she went back downstairs. He grabbed his brush and swept it quickly once through his short hair and then quickly sprayed on his Axe: Essence body spray. _This is good…right? _Almost like his hair knew it was his wedding day, every strand stayed flat against his head and looked well-groomed. His clothes didn't have a single wrinkle, and even the tired bags under his eyes from staying up the final night before their short separation with the crying Kyle - who really wasn't used to the sudden attack of hormones - were gone. He only hoped that Kyle wouldn't be able to see the nervousness currently present on his face when they saw each other at the courthouse.

Stan glanced over at the digital clock and then left his room to go downstairs; a quarter after. He thought about leaving for the courthouse right then, knowing that Kyle would be early for the ceremony - which would mean he'd force Kenny and Butters to leave, and they weren't going to argue with the guy on his wedding day.

He picked up the key to the Blazer from the kitchen counter and turned for the front door. Randy had left with Stan's Uncle Jimbo, his war buddy Ned, and a few others the day before Stan and Kyle began their short separation. He was due back later that day and therefore had no knowledge of his son's plans to marry Kyle. It was for the best though, and Stan knew it. His mother didn't want him to tell Randy of his marriage until she got home for a reason, but he didn't know what. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

Stan slammed the driver's door of the Blazer closed and whipped the car out of the driveway. He put it in drive and drove off towards the courthouse. All the way, he felt his stomach tie into a tighter and tighter knot the closer he got to the courtyard.

_Marriage…commitment…forever…with Kyle…_

The words kept repeating over and over in an infinite loop in his mind. The thoughts scared him, until his mind said Kyle's name, when he would temporarily relax. He'd always been so sure that he'd be a famous New England Patriots quarterback before he got married and never before, he never wanted to be married before that point. He wanted to be settled in his perfect dream before he had to be tied down, he wanted so much to be done before such a huge commitment to take over his life. Now though…now he couldn't wait to be married, their lives were looking perfect, even if he never got to play in the NFL.

He pulled into the parking space in front of the courthouse next to where Kenny's dark blue 1998 Dodge Ram truck was parked - he could tell it was Kenny's from the window decals on the back window of a kid peeing on the Packers' logo, another of the same kid peeing on the Cubs logo, another of the NASCAR logo, and one last one that said "Dale Earnhardt."

Stan climbed out of the Blazer and slammed the driver's door shut. He ran over to where Kenny was waiting for him in a collared black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. "Hey there dude."

"Hey." Kenny smiled. "Kyle will be glad you're here early, you can get married quicker. Everyone else is already at Stark's Park getting everything set up for later."

"Great!" Stan exclaimed with a wide smile. "Are there many people inside?"

Kenny shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nope. Actually, the only couple in there who was there for wedding vows went in before I came out for a cigarette." He gestured vacantly to the ground out cigarette next to his feet. "Well, I'm sure you're dying to see–wait a second!" He caught Stan's shoulder as he tried to run inside to embrace his soon-to-be-husband.

"What?" Stan snapped with a deep glare in his eyes. "I wanna see Kyle, dammit!"

"I thought I should tell you that both me and Butters could hear him sobbing last night."

His face became concerned though he said, "Kyle's really hormonal from the pregnancy. He cried the night before he went to stay with you guys."

"Well," Kenny crossed his arms over his chest, "that's what both of us thought, and we went to go comfort him until he stopped crying, but…"

"…'But?'"

"…Dude, he's really terrified of what's been going on. He was sobbing out that he wasn't ready for a baby, that he didn't want to grow up so fast. He's terrified of getting married, even though it's with you." He hung his head. "And the moment me and Butters made our presences known, he stopped crying and said he was okay and that it was just the hormones."

Stan froze at his friend's words, his eyes becoming wide and filled with tears. Kyle was terrified of marriage? Granted, Stan knew he wasn't the calmest person in the world with it all, but he thought for sure Kyle wouldn't be worse than he was. "Well, is…is he okay now? Does he still seem…scared?"

Kenny shrugged. "I couldn't tell, but when we woke up, he was very near to jumping up and down in excitement. It was probably the reality of everything hitting him all at once."

Stan nodded slightly. Even if it was just reality smacking him across the face, it was nerve wracking to hear that Kyle had even one ounce of doubt and fear within him. What was he supposed to say to Kyle when he went in there? Nothing?

Kenny must've seen his friend becoming torn apart by what was told to him because he pulled him into a quick friendly hug and said seriously, "Kyle loves you dude, don't doubt that." He held Stan arms length away by his shoulders. "I think even you'll have your moment soon enough where everything will just hit you like a brick wall." He smiled softly for a brief second and then released his friend with a playful smack on his shoulder. "Okay then." He swung open the door and moved his other arm across his body. "Go marry the love of your life."

After a quick moment to let it sink in, Stan laughed and then walked into the courthouse past Kenny. "Sounds like a great idea to me!"

…

"…I promise to love and to hold you, and to forsake all others for you," Kyle repeated with tears flowing down his cheeks. Those were the happiest tears he'd ever shed. It was the one time he never wanted the tears to stop. When the judge had finished speaking again, he repeated the final words, "This I promise knowing that I fully give my heart and soul to you," he looked through the veil of tears in his eyes and saw the same happy tears flowing down Stan's face too, "as long as we both shall live." He slid a thick gold band onto Stan's left ring finger to go with the silver Celtic band that mirrored his own. The one around his own was a thin gold band with small diamonds around it down the middle.

The judge smiled widely at the two in front of him. "I now pronounce you two legally married. You may kiss."

Ecstatically, Stan and Kyle threw their arms around each other and brought their lips together passionately. They were now legally married, it was the best feeling they'd ever had. Suddenly, both of them felt that they could handle being parents, though the fear of it all was still very much present in their minds.


	17. The Son of Satan's Power

Kyle snuggled against Stan's arm as he drove the Blazer off towards Stark's Park. Though the official ceremony ended and they were married, they both still wanted to attend the larger ceremony Damien and the others had set up for them badly, even if was just to see what they had done.

Stan was making the Blazer trail closely behind Kenny's Dodge truck and was gripping hard onto the steering wheel, seeing as he only had the use of one hand. He smiled happily as he heard _"Right Here" _by Staind playing off of the mix CD the two had made together a few weeks ago. It was perfect timing for the song to play, as they were still basking in the happy glow of their marriage.

"Stan," Kyle looked up at the side of his husband's face with a soft smile, "I love you."

Stan returned the smile as he pulled the Blazer to a stop against the curb next to the park. "And I love you." He swooped down and captured Kyle's lips in a quick, chaste kiss. He quickly threw the car into park without looking and then gathered the redhead into his arms for a deeper, more passionate kiss. He leaned Kyle back to be against the passenger's side door as their lips began kneading together and their tongues circled around each other in loving passion. Stan kissed the side of Kyle's mouth and then moved to plant a kiss on his husband's pale neck as he ran the tips of his fingers gently down the side of his neck and then his shoulder.

Both glared at Kenny, who had knocked on the passenger's window to get their attention. They'd been perfectly content to stay like that for as long as they wanted, but it seemed that they weren't going to be allowed.

"Come on," Kenny called through the window, "you two can celebrate later! You have the rest of your lives, after all!"

Sighing, Stan and Kyle reluctantly released each other and climbed out of the Blazer. As Stan moved around the front of the Blazer to hold his husband in his arms, Butters, Pip, and Tweek ran over and quickly rushed the redhead away towards a white tent.

"Hey," Stan yelled after the three blondes, "what the hell?"

"Calm down." Kenny grabbed Stan's shoulders and began steering him towards where Damien and Craig were standing underneath a small arch of burnt, bent, and twisted trees at the end of a few rows of park benches that had been moved to make a quick line of pews and an aisle. "Just wait a few minutes."

Stan wanted to groan and complain, but the satisfied smile on Damien's face that mirrored the smirk on Craig's stopped him before he could. His friends worked hard on the quick set up for a bigger wedding for him and his new husband, he just couldn't bring himself to do either. He smiled at his three friends when him and Kenny stopped next to the anti-Christ and the pissed off teen. "Thanks guys. This means a lot to both of us."

Craig nodded. "It was nothing. You two would've done the same for any of us."

Stan chuckled, though he couldn't say with all honesty that he would do the same. "Regardless dude, this is great!" Tires screeched as a car rounded a nearby corner too quickly. "I could never thank you–"

"GET DOWN!" Damien screamed as he hit the ground.

At the sound of gunfire, Stan, Kenny, and Craig all fell stomach-down to the ground. An automatic gun shot countless bullets through the park, tearing apart the arch of trees and through the white tent. When the four next to the benches and tree-arch saw this, they screamed out in unison:

"BUTTERS!" "PIP!" "TWEEK!" "**KYLE**!"

…

"Guys, guys," Kyle yelled through a quick fit of laughter, "this is **not** necessary!" He pushed the lip gloss Butters had in his hand away.

"But we've already got the eyeliner and mascara on," Pip pointed out with a chuckle, "the lip gloss will complete it all."

"B-Besides," Tweek said quickly, "if you don't l-l-look good, Stan m-might hate us!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Stan won't hate you if I'm not wearing lip gloss. To be honest, I think the eyeliner and mascara is overboard to begin with."

"But it looks s-so pretty!" Butters giggled. "Your eyes really j-just pop with the eyeliner a-and mascara!"

Just because he never thought he'd hear someone say that to him, Kyle began laughing. Granted, it was Butters saying it, but it just wasn't something that's normal for a guy to hear. "Thanks Butters."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of screeching tires, not exactly something they'd normally worry about or pay attention to, but that was instantly followed up by Damien's voice screaming, "GET DOWN!"

The sound of gunfire then came and the four fell to the ground behind the fallen card table with a short scream. Bullets tore through the fabric of the tent and past their heads as some took off large chunks of the table the four were hiding behind. More and more bullets continued pouring through the tent, and it was sounding like the rapid gunfire was getting closer and closer to them.

"W-What's going on?" Butters yelled through a sob.

"I-I don't know!" Kyle tried to keep his fear subdued but it wasn't easy; every part of him was shaking out of the terror knowing death was only a single tiny bullet away.

"Kyle!"

"I don't fucking **know**, Butters!"

"No! It's Pip!"

The redhead turned to Butters and saw Pip holding onto his arm. Blood was flowing freely from between his fingers and there were pain and fear induced tears flowing down his cheeks. He had been hit with one of the bullets! Kyle's eyes widened and his hand joined Pip's and Tweek's as they tried to slow the bleeding.

"Godammit!" He cursed loudly.

"Gaaaaaah!" Tweek screamed as his hands flew up to cover his head. "It's no u-use! We're all gonna d-d-**die**!"

"We're not gonna die!" Even though he said that, Kyle could believe his own words. He was sure that they were all going to die right there in that tent. He knew that Stan, Damien, Kenny, and Craig were under gunfire as well…no one could save them.

…

The car the gunfire was coming from stopped and the driver who had been shooting continuously at the white tent Kyle, Butters, Pip, and Tweek were stepped out of the car, still shooting nonstop at the tent. Another person climbed out of the back and began shooting over where Stan, Kenny, Damien, and Craig were still on the ground trying to avoid the bullets.

Stan moved to run for the tent his husband was in, but a rain of bullets sent him back behind the bench he'd been hiding behind with Damien, Craig, and Kenny. "Son-of-a-bitch! We need to get over there!"

"You think we don't know that?" Craig snapped. He tried thinking of a way to get to the tent without succumbing to the bullets, but couldn't think of one. "Fuck!"

"Damien!" Kenny swiveled his head around to look at the anti-Christ. "You have the ability to save them, right? End this!"

Damien squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm…not…supposed to…" His eyelids snapped open and the entirety of his eyes were engulfed in thick flames. "But I don't give a shit." Mechanically, he stood up and held out his arm; flames shot out from his fingertips and raced towards the bullets flying at him, melting them before they could get even halfway to him and his friends.

Both gunmen, one extremely fat and the other lean, though both were clad in all black, stopped firing and concentrated their attention on Damien. What the hell was that? He just melted the bullets? And what was up with his eyes?

"Go," Damien growled out. "While I have their attention." He stalked forward and lifted both arms with the palms of his hands facing the gunmen. Bright red fire raced from his hands and towards the guns, melting them in the gunmen's hands and catching the gloves that held them on fire. He went to shoot more fire at them, but Kenny's voice yelling for him brought him back to reality.

The flames that had overtaken his eyes disappeared and he turned to his friends as the gunmen sped away to see Kenny carrying Pip, holding his bleeding arm, bridal style with Butters right next to him. Stan had a comforting arm around the shaking Kyle as he was checking him over for an wounds. Craig was holding Tweek close to him and muttering the most comforting words he could find to his boyfriend, trying like hell to comfort him.

"P-Pip!" Damien ran over to Kenny and easily took his boyfriend from his friend. "Can you hear me?"

Pip opened his eyes a bit and chuckled weakly. "Please don't worry about me…I'll be just fine in a while."

Stan and Kyle ran over to them. Kyle quickly explained that Pip had been hit shortly after the gunfire began and had lost a lot of blood. He showed Damien his blood-covered hand. "I tried to slow the bleeding, but it didn't do much good. He needs to get to the hospital."

Police and ambulance sirens sounded off in the distance, closing in on Stark's Park. Kenny cursed and grabbed Butters' hand. "Cops don't like me, we're gonna go." He turned to run for his truck and then screamed when he saw part of his windshield had been shot out. Still, him and Butters climbed in and took off.

"Dude, put Pip down," Stan said quickly. "He shouldn't be moved so much."

"Right." Damien knelt to the ground and gently placed Pip on the grass.

As he did, a pillar of flame shot into the sky and a large red figured with hoofs in place of feet and horns on top of his head appeared. "Damien," he growled.

Kyle fell into Stan's arms as he fell back onto his butt. What the hell? What was Satan doing there?


	18. No Power Over Fate

_Monday…_

"It's good to see you're getting better," Kyle said with a smile to Pip.

Pip smiled ever so slightly and adjusted the weight of his backpack on his left shoulder. Carrying his backpack using only one shoulder since his right arm was still recovering from the bullet wound he received last Friday, resting in a sling. "The pain's going away. I just wish Damien would come back." His eyes dropped sadly to the ground. "I do miss him ever so much."

Kyle's lips tightened into a straight line concernedly. "He'll be back soon," he reassured, "I'm sure of it."

After the gunmen were scared away by Damien's display and Satan appeared, the anti-Christ was dragged back to Hell. Pip had been unconscious from the loss of blood and missed Satan screaming at his son that he would never be permitted on Earth again since he disobeyed a direct order to not use his powers outside of Hell. Just before the ambulance arrived, Satan's demons grabbed onto the teen and drug him, kicking and screaming back to Hell. No one had had the courage to tell Pip about Satan saying that Damien would never be permitted to come back to Earth, though they knew it would eventually have to come out.

"Well, whenever he does come back," Pip smiled again, "we should try and have the wedding ceremony again. We really wanted to make it special for you both, and I hate so much that it was disrupted like that."

Kyle smiled as best as he could and nodded. "Yeah." He stopped outside of his English class. "Thanks for bringing me to sixth while Damien's gone." Pip was the closest to Kyle's sixth hour class of the others in the group, which had been "temporarily" taken over by Kenny.

"It's nothing." The Brit turned and left for his own class with his usual enthusiastic wave. "See you later!"

"Bye," Kyle muttered before turning into the classroom. He plopped down in his desk and pulled the yaoi manga, Gravitation, out of his backpack. He flipped open the cover and began reading, ignoring the looks of disapproval he received from the other guys sitting around him and the whispers he heard everyday. Though there was a difference in the whispering today; it was about the shooting at Stark's Park.

Everyone knew what had been going on, the huge wedding ceremony for Kyle and Stan that had been set up by their closest friends after their official marriage at the courthouse - news traveled fast in the small town. Two gunmen, both of whom were wearing masks, drove up and began shooting wildly at the group, injuring Pip. Damien hadn't been seen since, and Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Tweek weren't talking about what happened for fear of Pip finding out. There were speculations going around that Damien had something to do with the shooting, but those were always quickly ended by someone who heard it - including Kenny and Butters, who were told in order to know what they missed after they left.

"…Probably. He is the son of the ultimate deceiver," one of guys around Kyle muttered to his friend. "It would make sense that he'd betray them and leave them to die." Speaking of ridiculous rumors…

The redhead slammed the manga to his desk and whipped his head around to give the two whispering teens a hard glare. "Damien wouldn't do that! I'm tired of these goddamn accusations!"

The one that had been talking returned the glare he was being given. "He's Satan's son, right? Besides, if he hasn't betrayed you, then why haven't any of you given a reason as to his disappearance? Hmm?" He was being an asshole, his tone said he couldn't have cared less, and it was pissing Kyle off.

"Just because his father's the devil doesn't mean that he's exactly like him! Damien's done so much for all of us, especially Pip! He'd never betray us, let alone Pip that way! He loves him, so why would he intentionally put him in that kind of danger?"

The same guy scoffed. "It's not like you fags really care about each other! Even your so-called 'forever marriage' to Marsh–or is he Broflovski now?–will end when you realize your 'relationship' is built on lust alone! Here's a tip, fuck a chick."

Something inside of Kyle snapped in the moment his marriage and husband were insulted. Before he could stop himself, his hand clenched into a fist and connected hard with the guy's jaw, sending him slamming back against the next row of desks. "What? You can't get any, so you absolutely have to bash me and Stan? Here's a tip for you," he leaned forward with an uncharacteristic sneer on his face, "fuck a dude."

On the ground and in pain, the guy held onto his jaw and stared at the redhead who just clocked him in the jaw with astonishment. No one had ever hit him or talked back to him like that before! "What the fuck?" He was on his feet in an instant. "You little bitch!" He raised his fist to hit Kyle back, but his fist was caught by a very angry looking Damien.

"You know," he growled out, "I believe it's illegal to hit a pregnant woman. I'm sure the same applies for a pregnant man."

"Damien!" Kyle said excitedly. His entire attitude had turned from just a moment ago. It was great to see his friend on Earth again! "How'd you get back?"

"It's a long story." Damien shoved the guy that had his fist raised into the wall and put his hand in his pocket. "To sum it up though: dad has disowned me for choosing Pip over him and I'm never permitted to go back to Hell." He shrugged. "It's not bad, though my powers have been limited to what you humans would consider 'paranormal.'" He raised his hand and caught another fist from the same guy and kneed him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "Anyway, how's Pip? I knew he was released from the hospital, but things got out of hand with dad and I couldn't watch over him anymore."

"He's okay. His arm's healing great. In fact, he's at his sixth hour class right now. Oh," Kyle said as if he just thought of it, "we never told Pip what was happening with you and your father. We figured it would be best until we knew if you weren't coming back."

Damien half-smiled. "Thanks. I'll go explain everything to him. He's really okay though? He's not in any horrible pain?"

"If he is, he isn't saying anything."

"Okay." He turned to leave, but stopped and faced Kyle. "Oh, we're about to both be suspended for fighting, so we should hang out the two weeks we won't be allowed on school grounds."

"Huh?"

The teacher, a young woman, walked into the classroom and immediately stopped when she saw the teen Damien and Kyle had beaten up on the ground. "What happened?"

"Ms. Hogan!" He yelled. "They attacked me!" He pointed at Damien and Kyle.

Ms. Hogan pointed at the hall. "Kyle, and…uh, Kyle's friend, go to the office!"

The redhead threw his hands into the air. "But I'm pregnant and he pissed me off! Isn't there a loophole for someone who's with child?"

…

"Godammit!" Kyle cursed at the wall of the Principal's office across the room from where he and Damien were sitting. "Seriously, there should be a fucking loophole for someone who's pregnant!"

Damien chuckled. "I told you we'd get suspended, so why are you complaining?"

"It's not fair! He insulted you, then Kenny and Butters, and Craig and Tweek, and then Stan! He was just begging to get punched!"

"Well, you can plead your case to Kimler, but it won't do any good." He sighed and rested his chin in one hand as his elbow rested on his knee. "He's as much of an ignorant bigot as the guy you hit."

Kyle groaned, "Damn…" He glanced over at his friend. "You can't control him or something? You know, make him just let us go without a single stain on our records…?"

"Again, my powers have been stripped. Besides, it's not like I had any control over our fates anyway."

"But you stopped Shelly for hitting me," he pointed out quickly, "and even Pip said that you were for sure something was gonna happen." He saw Damien physically stiffen. "Is that not controlling fate?"

"…There's a difference between controlling fate and preventing a tragedy from unfolding."

After another moment of silence, Kyle asked the question gnawing away at his mind, "I need to know: what did you see happen?'

"Kyle," Damien said in a warning tone from between his teeth. He really didn't want to get into that vision again.

"What? I deserve an answer. Actually, I deserved one back then, but now's better than never." When Damien still wouldn't say anything, Kyle quickly said, "Damien, this concerns not only me, but also Stan and the baby! What was it?"

"Fine! You wanna know?" The anti-Christ sent a slight glare at his friend. "Shelly was going to knock you to the side, knock Stan unconscious, and then beat you so badly that you would've miscarried!"

Kyle's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"That's right. Stan's sister was going to kill your baby." Damien leaned back in the leather chair and crossed his arms tight over his chest. "Just avoid messing with her if she comes back here, got it…?" Shelly left for the University of Boulder again Friday morning, before the shooting at Stark's Park. "She doesn't care about you, or Stan, or the baby."

Kyle looked forward, back at the wall across the office. "…Thanks…for telling me."

"No problem." Damien gave his friend a light slap on the back. "I suppose I owed you that much for keeping Pip calm while I was being held by my father."

Kyle chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I suppose you did."

Damien raised an eyebrow. Was the pregnancy making Kyle cocky? Before he could say anything else, a middle-age man with graying hair in a dark brown suit walked in and sat down behind the mahogany desk, glaring daggers at the two boys in front of him. "Damien," he said to the anti-Christ, "I told you last time that I didn't want to see you in here again."

"Well, I guess I just completely fulfill your expectations of the son of Satan, right Mr. Kimler…?" He said defiantly.

Kimler's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth together. He turned his attention to Kyle. "And you, Broflovski–"

"Actually, my surname has been changed to Marsh," Kyle interrupted calmly before anymore could be said.

The principal narrowed his eyes in anger. "So those damned rumors were true," he muttered. He cursed lightly. "What's this world come to that gay teenagers can just get married because they so choose?"

Both Damien and Kyle's eyes narrowed now. Kimler really was an ignorant bigot, he was lucky Damien had his powers stripped. Kyle said through grit teeth, "Look, can we just get to the point here?" He made a point to point at Kimler with his left hand so that the adult could see the wedding and engagement bands.

Kimler sighed and said quickly, "This school has a no-tolerance policy as far as fighting, and because of that, I must suspend you both for a week for hitting Brian Kimler, my son."

"That's his name?" Damien and Kyle both asked with their eyebrows raised. They seriously had no idea what his name had been, they just knew he was a pain in the ass. (They couldn't have cared less that he was the principal's son, though it definitely explained why he was an ignorant bigot.)

"Yes!" Kimler slammed his hands on his desk. "Now, you're both suspended! Go home!"

As they were standing, a thought occurred to Kyle. "Hey, what about when Eric Cartman beat me up two months ago! He wasn't punished for that, and I passed out!"

Kimler wagged his finger at the two boys. "Neither you, nor your friends, could prove that that really happened. Now," he pointed at the door, "leave before I call security."

Grinding their teeth, Damien and Kyle picked up their bags and stormed out of the office - Damien's aura crackled around him as they walked, showing the last of his power in an amazing display.

As they walked to Damien's Ferrari, Kyle text Stan and told him what was going on before he said, "I really wish you could control fate, Damien."

The anti-Christ sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Me too."


	19. Bored Without You

_The Next Morning…_

Kyle, still in a baggy white t-shirt and black sweatpants, gave Stan a passionate kiss and gripped onto the front of his husband's jacket. His arms were wrapped around him tightly as if he didn't want to let go. When their lips parted, they stared at each other silently for a long moment before Stan finally said:

"Are you sure that you'll be okay until I get home?"

"Yeah." Kyle smiled and began fidgeting with the zipper on Stan's jacket. "Your parents don't go into work for a few more hours and then I'll probably just relax on the couch until you're off work later tonight. I think Damien said something about hanging out," he mumbled.

"Okay…" Stan sighed and rested his chin on Kyle's head. "It's bullcrap that you were suspended."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." He leaned forward and rested his head on Stan's collarbone.

Stan groaned as he reluctantly slipped his arms from around his husband. "I'm gonna go crazy since I can't see you all day." He planted another kiss on Kyle's lips. "I'll be back **as soon as** work's over."

Kyle smiled and returned the kiss. "I can't wait."

"Stan," Sharon cut in from the kitchen, "if you don't want to be late, you should probably get going."

He groaned again and then gave his husband another kiss. "Okay, I'm going." He opened the door and reluctantly released Kyle's hand. "See you after work."

"Bye," Kyle muttered as the door closed. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to join his in-laws. He sat down at the table as Sharon placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. "Thank you!" He smiled.

She smiled in return and took her seat next to the half-asleep Randy. "It's nothing."

"So," Randy chimed in after taking a large gulp of coffee, "when are you two gonna move out?" It was hard to keep the marriage a secret after the shooting at Stark's Park; he found out before Stan and Kyle made it home from the hospital after Pip was sent there. "Every married couple should have a place of their own."

Sharon sighed. "Just ignore him. You and Stan can move out when you're ready, and I don't care how long that is."

Kyle chuckled through a mouthful of pancake. "Fank joo…uh," he swallowed the pancake in his mouth, "w-what do I call you?" He turned light red. He wanted to say "Mrs. Marsh" like always, but wasn't sure if he could call her "mom" now or not.

"You can call me whatever you want," she laughed.

"Okay." He smiled.

She took the last few drinks of her coffee and excused herself to go take a shower. Almost immediately after she left the room, Randy reached for the newspaper on the counter behind him and flipped it open to the housing ads. He was seriously determined to get them to move out. "Now what're you boys looking for? An apartment, I assume."

Kyle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. "Look, uh, dad," saying that was going to take some getting used to, "it's already been established that we can stay here a little longer. Besides, it's not like we have much money."

"Well, when that baby comes, you can't very well raise him in this house. There isn't enough room." Before Kyle could say anything else, Randy's face scrunched up in a squeal. Oh crap, not again!

As Randy jumped across the table to give his son-in-law a crushing hug, Kyle quickly leapt out of the way. The man just didn't know when to stop trying to crush every bone in the redhead's body. He understood that Randy was excited, still, about his grandchild - which he has mentioned, on numerous occasions, he hoped was a boy - but that was no excuse to try and kill the poor teen.

"Is this really necessary every time it's brought up?" Kyle demanded.

"It's just that I'm still so excited!" Randy began jumping up and down like an over-excited school-girl.

_Dear God,_ Kyle thought with a blank stare, _I wish he would just stop fussing already!_

"Randy," Sharon, with a towel on her head, walked into the kitchen sighing, "you're going to be late for work again if you keep this up!"

Randy blinked and sighed before turning and leaving. Sharon chuckled when her husband walked out of the door and looked over at Kyle as he sat down at the table again. "Forgive him, he can be unreasonable."

He sighed and ate more of his pancakes. "He's really trying to get me and Stan to move into an apartment."

She sighed as well and sat down across from her son-in-law. "Well, I hate to agree with him, but I do think you and Stan should move into your own place. I believe you both will have an easier time on your own. My parents tried to help with Shelly and it was harder than if they had just left me and Randy alone, like they did with Stan." She smiled softly. "I'm not gonna push you guys to move out, but I do believe it's best."

Kyle looked down at his breakfast. Maybe she was right. It was gonna be hard to raise a child on their own, but they would eventually have to do it on their own. Maybe it would really be easier if they did it right away, instead of having to get used to the help suddenly not being there. "…I think you're right…"

"I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to push you guys out of here, but it's just what I think."

"Oh," he looked back up at his mother-in-law, "I-I know. Actually, I prefer the way you're saying it as opposed to…dad just flipping through the paper." He glanced over at where the newspaper was still sitting on the table.

"Well, in my opinion, you both should decide something like this, it shouldn't forced upon you." Her lips tightened into a straight line. "That's why I was sad when you told us that Sheila kicked you out."

He smiled sadly at her. "Well…I…I don't need to be around someone who's going to hate everything that I'm doing and becoming. I love being here, the fact that you both are so accepting is…great!"

Sharon smiled again, she was happy to see that Kyle was welcoming their household as his own. "Well," she stood up and grabbed her jacket off of the back of the chair she had been sitting in, "I have to get to work. Stan should be home before me or Randy, so just do whatever until then."

"Okay." He waited until he heard the front door close before standing up and walking into the living room to watching TV. _It seems just like before… _He flipped through the channels until he found Spongebob Squarepants. _It's almost like I still live with my parents…_ He sighed. _Damn I'm bored._

…_Later That Day – Jennings' Garage_…

Stan, in a blue button-up shirt with his name sewn onto it over the left breast pocket over a white t-shirt, sighed and leaned against a wall next to the door leading to Phil Jennings' office. His face and hands were covered in oil and dirt, and all in all looked like a typical grease monkey. It was a slow day though, so he and the other mechanics weren't nearly as filthy as usual. He hated that it was so slow, it made him realize how much he missed seeing Kyle throughout the day.

"Hey," a middle-aged man with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes walked into the garage from outside, "Marsh, come here!"

Stan pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the man. "Yeah Phil?"

Phil wiped his hands off on a red shop towel. "Clean up and go home. We don't have enough business for you to stay late tonight. Also, tell Parker he can go home too."

Stan nodded. "Thanks. See you tomorrow." He looked at a blonde boy three years his elder as he was walked to the bathroom and stripping off his work shirt. "Hey, Jon, you can go home, Phil said so."

The boy named Jon smiled. "Sound good. Thanks man." He stripped off his work shirt and followed Stan to the bathroom to wash off. "So, got any plans for tonight?"

"Uh," Stan raised an eyebrow after he splashed some water onto his face, "no. I'm just gonna go home and spend some quality time with Kyle." He sighed. "I really wish he hadn't gotten suspended…"

"Hmm…I see…"

"Why?"

"No reason, just curious." Jon splashed some water onto his face and quickly scrubbed off the grease on his face. "Well, see ya tomorrow." He turned to the bathroom door but stopped as he was opening it. "Oh, and Stan," he smirked as he younger boy looked over at him confusingly, "if you ever feel like, well, 'hanging out,' just say the word, bishi*."

Stan turned a light shade of red. "Uh…o-okay…?"

Still smirking, Jon walked out of the bathroom. When his coworker was gone, Stan turned back to the mirror and wiped his face dry. "I wonder what **that** was about…"

…

*Bishi/Bishonen = Literally means "beautiful youth" (male) or "pretty boy" (American-English translation)


	20. On Our Own

_Four Months…_

Kyle growled and threw the Chemistry book onto the passenger's side floorboard of the Blazer. Goddamn homework was too fucking hard! Why did he need to know how to create Sulfuric Acid? Was he expected to become a mad scientist or something? He wasn't even planning on doing anything with science after high school before he got pregnant, he wanted to become a game programmer.

Stan eyed the textbook with one eyebrow raised. "Mad at the textbook honey?"

Kyle sighed and leaned back against the seat with his hands laced over his stomach. "Kinda…" He glanced down at his stomach, which had become slightly larger the past few months, the design on his Disturbed t-shirt - the band's signature shadow figure in samurai armor against a yellow background - catching the edge of his eye as he did. "I just don't understand what I need Chemistry for."

"I don't know either." Stan slowed to the Blazer to a stop at the only stoplight in the residential area of South Park. He rested one hand over his husband's hands. "But just pass it so that you can graduate, okay…?"

"Okay." He smiled and slipped his eyes closed as the Blazer went forward. A week ago, Kyle went for another ultrasound with Sharon, since Stan was working, and he caught a glimpse of the baby, still so small. Mafesto had offered to tell him the gender, but Kyle had said no, not without Stan there with him. When he told Stan, his husband promised to be there for the next ultrasound, and promised that even work wouldn't prevent him from being there. "You don't have work today? It's Tuesday after all."

"Phil gave me the day off." Stan smiled too and turned onto a street going away from his house.

"Cool…but why are we going this way?" He looked out at the houses and apartment complexes they were passing. It was a nice neighborhood, the kind that both Stan and Kyle wanted to raise their child in one day, but it didn't seem like anything was available now.

Stan smiled softly. "It's a surprise."

"Okay…?"

Silence came over them, and Stan switched on the radio to fill the quiet. _"Need You Now" _by Lady Antebellum began playing loudly through the speakers, breaking the silence wonderfully. Kyle moved to lean against his husband's arm as the Blazer continued down the street for a while before Stan pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"Huh?" Kyle climbed out of the Blazer when Stan did and walked around to the driver's side to meet him. "Why are we here?"

Stan grabbed onto his husband's hand and pointed over at the elderly woman standing next to the open apartment door. "I managed to find someone who owns an apartment complex around here who didn't hang up when I told her we wanted an apartment."

Kyle's eyes widened as they approached the woman. An apartment? They were finally going to be moving out? "W-Wow…"

The woman looked over at them and smiled after adjusting her bifocals. "You must be the Marshes." She held her hand out when Stan nodded. "I'm Mary."

Stan shook her hand. "I'm Stan and this my husband, Kyle," he said as Kyle shook her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you both." She gestured to the open apartment door. "Shall we go inside?"

"Of course."

Mary turned into the apartment and began showing them around. Two bedrooms, a full bath, a full-sized kitchen, and large living room. There was a Laundromat in the apartment complex five doors down from where they would be living. The walls were stark white throughout the apartment, and the floors, with the exception of the yellow linoleum in the kitchen and bathroom, were a light brown carpet. All in all, it was a great apartment, and it was even in a great location, close to both the high school and Stan's work.

"I like it Stan," Kyle muttered with a smile.

Stan nodded. "Me too."

"Well," Mary turned to them, "what do you boys think of it?"

"We like it," he responded with a smile that mirrored Kyle's. "How much is it a month?"

"Two-hundred, though I'll excuse you for this month's rent." She smiled as well. "So?"

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look and a smile before nodding and facing Mary again. Stan said happily, "It's great, we'll take it!"

"Wonderful!" She moved to the door. "Follow me and you can fill out the paper work."

"When can we move in?" Kyle asked excitedly.

"Today if you want."

"Awesome!"

…

"Why can't I help?" Kyle pouted as he watched Randy and Stan move a full-sized bed into the room in the apartment him and Stan were going to share.

Sharon chuckled and waved her son-in-law over to the apartment's kitchen. "You can't do any heavy lifting, you know that."

He sighed and began helping to put some glasses Sharon and Randy had bought for the two after they got back to the house and told them about the apartment. "Yeah, but I just feel kinda useless, you know…?"

"Don't worry about it too much. Besides, look at it like this," she smiled, "you're going to be treated like a king for the next five months. I wouldn't complain."

He chuckled. "Yeah…I guess you're right." He sat down at the small table with his mother-in-law once everything was put up.

"So, are you and Stan going to find out the sex of the baby next time you go get an ultrasound?"

"I have no idea." Kyle shrugged. "Part of me wants to know, but I really want to be surprised…" He sighed. "I just don't know…"

"Well, sometimes it's best to be surprised." Sharon looked over as Randy and Stan walked out of the bedroom to retrieve the bedspread for the full-sized bed. "That would probably the best choice for you two if you can't decide if you want to know."

"Yeah…" He leaned forward and rested his head in one hand.

They sat in silence, Kyle staring off into space. Once Sharon and Randy left they'd finally be truly on their own. Sharon, of course, offered to give them financial help by sending them some money each month, though they were convinced that they'd be fine without it. He couldn't believe it, him and Stan were going to be living on their own…!

"Sharon," Randy said as he and Stan walked into the kitchen, "we've got all of the big stuff for today."

"Okay then." She stood up with Kyle and walked with her husband to the door. "See you guys on Friday."

"Bye." Kyle waved.

Stan shut the door and grabbed onto his husband's waist with a wide smile. "We're on our own now. Isn't that great?"

Kyle rested his hands on Stan's chest with a smile of his own. "It's perfect." He leaned his head up and captured Stan's lips in a chaste kiss.

He moved his arms to hug his redhead close to him and deepened the kiss. "And what's better is that we're all alone."

"Mmm…" Kyle's smile widened. "You're right." His hands found their way underneath Stan's shirt and he asked innocently, "Wanna go christen the bedroom?"

Stan smirked. "Of course." He kissed Kyle passionately again, finding his husband allowing his tongue to explore his mouth quite willingly. They parted for a moment and Stan quickly asked, "You sure you really want to?"

"Of course," Kyle breathed out as he nipped Stan's neck. "What else could happen? I'm already pregnant."

"Good point," Stan chuckled.

Just as he moved to pick up Kyle, there was a knock at the door. Both of them stopped and cursed loudly. Stan answered the door with one arm still around Kyle. Butters and Pip, with a fully healed arm, let off two loud party poppers that shot confetti at the married couple.

"Congratulations," Butters, Pip, Tweek, Kenny, and Damien all said at once - Craig wasn't as into it as the others, "on getting your own–" Stan slammed the door closed.

"Come back later," he yelled through the now locked door. Before they could get distracted again, Stan picked up Kyle bridal style and rushed into their bedroom.

…

_Is it weird that I listened to A7X's _"A Little Piece of Heaven" _while writing this? O.o_


	21. Nightmare

With a heavy sigh, Kyle dropped down on the bed next to Stan. He was exhausted and didn't even care that his hair was getting his pillow wet. They'd spent the rest of the day, after the few hours they spent "christening the bedroom," out shopping for small furniture to make the apartment a bit more livable - they were lucky it had come with a refrigerator. A microwave, a toaster, and some lamps was all they bought - they had also run by Stan's parents' house to get the small TV out of his old bedroom along with some posters and things to decorate the apartment. Tomorrow after school, Kyle was going to catch the bus with Ike to get some of his things from his old room while their parents still weren't home. Kenny and Butters were going to pick up Kyle from the Broflovski house and go grocery shopping with him; they some bread, ham, and Swiss cheese, but that was all. They just needed enough groceries to get to Stan's next paycheck, then they could worry about getting more.

Stan looked concernedly over at his husband as he joined him under the thin blanket - since the weather had warmed up with the beginning of spring, they found it unnecessary to use a thick or heavy blanket. Kyle had said he'd be fine going back to his old house with Ike for maybe an hour, but Stan couldn't help but worry. Sheila wasn't supposed to be home until late, but if she showed up…could Kyle get away from her again? The thought that he wouldn't be able to troubled him.

"Stan?" Kyle scooted over to rest his head on his husband's chest; Stan's arm rested around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried, I guess," Stan muttered.

"About what?"

"…You going over to your parents' house." He kissed the top of his husband's head. "Mostly because I know what your mother thinks of us."

"I'll be just fine." Kyle moved and gave Stan a quick chaste kiss before relaxing back against his chest again. "You don't need to worry."

He smiled and held Kyle tighter to his side to so that his hand could rest on the side of the redhead's stomach. "You know I'm going to."

"I know hon," Kyle said tiredly. He smiled and snuggled deeper into Stan's chest.

Stan yawned. "Night."

"Good night," Kyle mumbled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…

_Kyle, in a black t-shirt and sweatpants, and a pink Hello Kitty apron that Butters had given him as a birthday present, turned to where Stan had just sat down at the table. Two plates of French toast were in his hands; he smiled at his husband as he joined him at the table. They ate in silence, both still kind of tired from the late night the night before._

"_Do you really have to work tonight?" Kyle asked with his lips in a tight straight line. He hated that Stan had to work so close to the due date, though it wasn't like he had had any signs of labor yet._

"_Sorry Kyle," Stan smiled sadly at him, "but Phil has me on the schedule for tonight. It's only for a few hours though, so I'll be home before it gets too late."_

_Kyle smiled widely. "Okay then. What do you want for dinner?"_

"_Uh… I don't care." Stan shrugged._

_The two talked for a little bit longer as they finished their breakfast. After they were done, Kyle waited until Stan placed the plates in the sink before holding his hand out for help up. He grunted, one hand on his stomach, as Stan pulled him to his feet. He giggled some as Stan knelt down and kissed his stomach._

"_Hey there little one…!" Stan gushed with a light blush covering his face. "Daddy can't wait to meet you…!"_

_Kyle smiled lovingly and laced his hands over his stomach. "Neither can mommy."_

_Stan returned the loving smile and straightened back into a stand. "I also can't wait to see you holding our child." He brushed some of Kyle's hair behind his ear and gave him a chaste kiss. "It'll be so beautiful."_

_The smile stayed on Kyle's face as he quickly returned the kiss. He went to give his husband another kiss, but a sharp, shooting pain in his stomach stopped him. "Ow," he muttered as his arms flew around his stomach._

"_What's wrong?" Stan rested his hands on Kyle's stomach concernedly. "Is it labor pains?"_

_Kyle chuckled. "N…No…but it is getting close, so it might just be false labor."_

"…_If you're sure–"_

_Kyle screamed in pain and fell against Stan, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Stan called his husband's name and tried asking him if he was okay, and was answered with another scream of pain. "K-Kyle! Kyle, what's wrong?"_

_The redhead coughed into Stan's t-shirt and looked up at him with tears flowing down his face and blood trickling down one corner of his mouth. "S-Stan…" He brought up one trembling hand, covered in blood. "I'm bleeding." Stan's eyes widened. "Help me…!"_

"_Shit!" Without another thought, Stan scooped Kyle into his arms and sprinted through the door and placed the redhead into the passenger's seat before speeding off towards Hell's Pass Hospital._

_They got there as fast as the Blazer would allow them, but it had been too late. Kyle lost the baby, which they had been told afterward was a boy. Their friends supported them through everything, helping them recover from the loss and trying like hell to keep them together, but that didn't work._

_The day their baby was to be born, Stan walked into the apartment with his blonde-haired, orange-eyed coworker Jon Parker hanging off of his waist. He told Kyle that they were over, and that he needed to get out so that him and Jon could claim the apartment for themselves._

_Kyle shot to his feet with tears swimming in his eyes. "W-What is this?"_

"_What's it look like," Jon smirked and wrapped his arms possessively around Stan's waist, "bitch? He belongs to __**me **__now!"_

_Kyle looked between Stan and Jon and yelled, "We're still married, Stan! You can't do this!"_

"_We're not married." Stan held up some papers. "These are our divorce papers." He threw them at the redhead, who caught them with shaking hands. "I've signed them, now it's your turn. But, by all means, take your time. My relationship with Jon will still be an 'infidelity' until you sign them, and somehow I find that," he smirked, "extremely hot."_

"_Then that's that." Jon grabbed Kyle's arm roughly and shoved his out the door. "Get out!"_

"_Where am I supposed to go?" Kyle yelled through a sob. His mother still didn't want to see him, even after the miscarriage and the doctor's promise that the redhead would never be able to get pregnant again. And he really didn't want to go crying to their friends after their great support throughout the healing process of the miscarriage._

"_I don't care," both Jon and Stan said as the door closed and their lips mashed together roughly._

…

Kyle jumped awake, his eyes wide and tear-filled. He slid the arm resting on Stan's bare chest around his husband's torso and held himself there tightly. His shoulders heaved heavily with uncontrollable sobs. He knew Stan would never do that, but then why had he dreamed it…? What was wrong with him to even dream up something like that? He began wishing that Stan hadn't told him those few months ago about Jon starting to hit on him.

Sometime while he was sobbing, Stan woke up and wrapped his other arm around him concernedly. "What's wrong Kyle?"

Kyle continued sobbing as Stan sat up with him and began rocking him back and forth. "Uh, u-um, I…I had a-a nightmare…"

"Shh… It's okay," he rubbed Kyle's back comfortingly as he continued sobbing, "it was just a dream. I'm here…I'm here…"


	22. No More Painful Memories Here

_Six Months…_

"Stan," Kyle pouted, "where're we going?"

Stan chuckled, and pulled the Blazer off of the highway and into Denver city limits. "I'm not saying a word!"

"Meanie!" The redhead stuck his tongue out and faced the six in the back. "Do any of you know where we're going?"

"Of course we know," Craig said with a sigh. "Well, at least, me, Kenny, Stan, and Damien do."

"The rest of us have not a clue." Pip's shoulders slumped. "I really wish we would be told though."

Kenny chuckled and laid an arm around Butters' shoulders. "You'll know soon enough. We're nearly there."

Kyle sighed and faced forward again. Summer break had begun two days ago, and everyone had been enjoying each other for the few days. By the time everyone had woken up, it had been nearly noon, and though they would've been happy to have another day to themselves, there had been a few things stopping all of them. Kyle had screamed at Stan, who had been given the first four days of summer break off of work, and then tried to strangle him when asked why he had bought a nightgown; they both blamed the mood swings. Craig's parents had returned home from their second honeymoon. Pip had begun to complain about rug burn. And Butters and Kenny were both hungry - when they go on and on like they have for the past few days, they had an unintentional tendency to not eat the entire time. So, in lieu of the two day sex fest ending for all of them, Stan, Kenny, Craig, and Damien decided to surprise their lovers with a trip to the Denver mall for a shopping spree.

"P-P-Please tell us!" Tweek begged his boyfriend. He hated surprises, he really did. The only time he ever welcomed a surprise was when Craig yelled "surprise!" and jumped him.

"Y-Yeah!" Butters agreed. It wasn't that he hated surprises, he just wasn't used to being kept out of the loop anymore.

"We're almost there," Stan said reassuringly. He glanced over at Kyle, who was looking out of the passenger's side window, bored.

The redhead sighed quietly and stared blankly at the tall buildings and passing cars on the right side of road. He hated Denver, and it all had to do with memories of a certain fat ass that occurred within the city limits. They were both pretty wasted, he understood that part of it, but the fact that he'd been beaten pretty much senseless and blamed for the entire thing afterwards was not only what made him hate Denver, but Cartman as well. It was shortly after that that Cartman stopped hanging around him, Stan, and Kenny, and the other two never knew why. Kyle wasn't planning on saying a word about it either, it would just make everyone worry…and maybe even wonder if he'd ever gotten over it. (Cartman hadn't said anything about it either, but that was probably because he was completely ashamed of it.)

"Kyle?" Stan reached over and grabbed onto the hand sitting in his husband's lap, catching his attention. "You awake over there?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" Kyle mustered up the best smile he could. "I'm awake, but barely. We better get to wherever we're going soon."

Stan chuckled and turned the Blazer into the parking lot of the Denver shopping mall. "We're here."

Though Kyle smiled and acted as happy as Butters, Tweek, and Pip did, inside he was screaming, _No! Godammit! This is the last place I want to be! _He smiled and grabbed onto Stan's hand with his other hand resting on his bulging stomach. _This is where it all began those years ago…_ He glanced at the mall and his face dropped momentarily, but he smiled again before anyone could notice.

"Come on you guys!" Butters yelled back at Kyle and Stan. Him and the others were already near the doors.

"Go on ahead," Kyle yelled back, "we'll catch up!"

Everyone turned into the mall without a second thought, leaving the married couple to walk slowly to the doors. They looked at each other and just smiled, not feeling the need to talk. They may not have been together long, but that didn't matter, they knew when only a smile and silence was needed or wanted. Though unfortunately, the silence wasn't what Kyle wanted as they walked through the doors and into the large, rounded food court of the Denver mall.

They continued walking, Kyle's eyes swept the faces of the people passing them by and sitting at the tables eating their lunches. He knew Cartman and Wendy were planning on going up to the mall sometime during the first week of summer, and the thought of running into him unnerved him. He tried like hell to hide it, but it wasn't easy. Stan waved his free hand in front of his husband's face and asked him where he wanted to go.

"Um," Kyle pointed at a Goth-looking store with loud rock music pouring out of it, "Hot Topic…?"

"Sounds good," Stan said with a smile. He pulled Kyle into the store and followed him around as the redhead looked at the Invader Zim t-shirts and the baggy cargo pants with multiple chains hanging off of the belt loops. It didn't seem like anything Kyle would normally be interesting in, but he did seem a little depressed today, so he wasn't going to say anything.

"Hello there!" Pip bounded up to Kyle and Stan with a wide smile; a bag from Spencer's was in one hand and a bag from Hollister in the other.

Kyle smiled and turned around with a baggy Gir t-shirt in his hand. "Wow, you got right to it!" He chuckled.

Pip chuckled and scratched the back of his head; Damien was talking with Stan. "Well, I kinda already knew what I wanted. Though they are a few more things."

"That's good." Kyle held the Gir t-shirt up to his front. "You think this is a good substitute for a maternity shirt?"

Pip nodded excitedly. "Oh my, yes! It's quite perfect!"

"Great! Hey, could you come with me to the bathroom? Stan and Damien seem to be pretty into their conversation." He glanced back at his husband and friend.

"Of course."

The redhead handed Stan the t-shirt and told him that him and Pip were going to run to the bathroom quickly. He and the Brit left and walked for the bathroom, barely talking as they walked. After a long moment of silence, Pip asked his redheaded friend why he as being so quiet.

"No reason," Kyle smiled, "I guess. Just a little tired."

"Maybe we shouldn't stay too long if you're getting tired."

He shook his head. "No, don't worry about me. I don't wanna ruin everyone's day just because I'm a little tired. I'll just get a soda or something."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay." He stopped outside of the men's bathroom. "I'll wait for you here."

"Alright." Kyle walked into the bathroom. After he emptied his bladder, he stopped as he moved towards the entrance Pip was standing outside of. He really didn't want to face anyone just yet. It was getting harder to keep his depression and slight anger suppressed, and he didn't want to face anyone until he had it under control. He turned around and walked out of the secondary entrance to the restrooms on the opposite side.

As he walked, Kyle pulled his Ipod out of his front pocket and turned on Linkin Park's _"Numb."_ It probably wasn't the best choice in songs to help alleviate his sadness over the last time he'd been to the mall, but it was the first song to start playing.

He sighed deeply and eyed the stone fountain ahead of him. His feet were beginning to swell and it was killing him. God, he suddenly wished he'd worn different shoes. Ankle-high boots weren't the best choice he could've made, Stan had even told him not to wear them.

Just as he reached the fountain to sit, Kyle froze as he locked eyes with a redheaded woman in a blue pant suit. His mother. Oh crap… They stood there staring at each other for a moment before Kyle ran his left hand through his hair. He wanted to make it known to her that he was married, though he was fairly certain that Ike had said something after he found out. She must've seen the ring, because a look of sheer rage crossed over her face.

"'_Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you."_

Without bothering with a confrontation, Sheila tried to walk quickly past Kyle, but he caught her arm. "Mom," he muttered, "the due date's September fifteenth…if you change your mind about never wanting to see your grandchild."

She pulled her arm out of her son's hand. "Never." With only that, she continued walking away as quickly as she could.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you… And every second I waste is more than I can take!"_

Kyle dropped onto the edge of the fountain, tears swimming in his eyes. He should've known better, his mother was never going to accept his baby as her grandchild. Why did he even try? All he did by confronting her was create more unhappy memories in Denver. He never wanted to return here!

He reached into his front pocket and pulled his cell phone out when it vibrated. It was a text from Stan. He clicked the read button.

_Kyle, where the hell are you?_

Kyle's face dropped and he quickly typed that he was sorry and that he was sitting on the fountain outside of the Claire's. He sent the text and gazed down at the ground in front of him with both hands on his stomach. He was never going to hear the end of abandoning Pip like he did. He had to admit that he probably shouldn't have done that, but…

A wide smile formed on his face when he felt a light kick against his stomach. The baby was kicking again! Kyle began giggling. The baby rarely kicked, and that had him worried, but he loved every moment when it happened. He hoped Stan would hurry before it stopped, he hadn't gotten a single chance to feel their baby kick, and really wanted him to.

He looked up and saw Stan approaching with everyone else behind him; he waved them over with a smile on his face as he took out the earbuds for his Ipod, playing _"Nothing I Won't Give" _by Vic Mignogia. Everyone ran over to him, and Kyle grabbed Stan's hand immediately and pressed it to his stomach.

Stan's face lit up and a wide smile crossed it. That was **his** baby kicking against his hand, **his** flesh and blood! It was amazing! "Wow…" He fell to his knees, still smiling. "Our baby…"

Kyle nodded, a light blush graced his face. "Yeah, our baby." He rested his hand over Stan's.

Still smiling, Stan pushed himself up and gave Kyle a passionate kiss. Before the moment could really be over, everyone else, except for Craig, began pushing Stan out of the way for a chance to feel the baby kick. At feeling the baby kicking, everyone's worries and anger at Kyle running off suddenly vanished, the moment had turned around for the better. Even Kyle could feel the painful memories of him and Cartman washing away, and the confrontation with his mother a few minutes ago disappeared into the back of his mind. He had no reason to worry about the past and his mother, not with his husband and friends there to help him and love him.


	23. I Don't Want Him

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Hey, hey, hey," Stan, in a black Nirvana t-shirt and tight blue jean shorts, clutched onto the doorframe that separated the living room from him and Kyle's bedroom with his heart pounding in his ears, "careful! You just about knocked me over Bebe…!"

The blonde girl, in a red tank top and short blue jean shorts, glanced down at the wooden stepstool Stan was standing on and chuckled with an apologetic tone. "Sorry, I didn't see it there."

"Careful Bebe," Kenny laughed before handing Stan another roll of light blue streamers, "I don't think Kyle would appreciate an injured or maimed husband for a birthday present."

"Maimed?" Both Stan and Bebe squeaked out. What was Stan expected to fall on, a bed of nails?

Today was Kyle's birthday, the first he'd be celebrating away from his parents and brother, and as a married man. He'd told Stan the night before he didn't want the day to be made into a big deal, but since Stan, Kenny, Damien, Butters, Pip, Bebe, and Clyde had already decided that there would be a party; Stan pretty much ignored the request. That morning, Butters, Pip, and Tweek showed up and took Kyle first to breakfast and then to one of their homes to keep the birthday boy busy while the others were setting up the party. It was only after they began setting up that Stan realized everyone else had decided to throw in elements of a baby shower. It wasn't that he disliked the idea - hell he loved it - but he'd just wished that they'd told him beforehand.

Craig raised an eyebrow at the trio as he tied another green balloon closed. "Seriously Kenny, where do you get 'maimed?'"

Kenny, in a white wife beater and blue skinny jeans, chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess after it's happened to you so many times, you just say it without realizing it."

"Huh?" Everyone in the room except for Damien just stared at the blonde. What was he talking about?

"Uh, Kenny," Stan said worriedly, "you've never been maimed before. At least, not that I remember."

Kenny's face dropped for a moment, and he sighed. He forgot that no one believed him when he said he died all the time as a kid, and with the deaths so few and far between now, he rarely thought about it. But that did remind him that only two people believed him: Butters - it was a naïve belief, but a belief nonetheless - and Damien - he's Satan's son, of course he knew Kenny was telling the truth.

"Kenny?" Stan stepped off of the stepstool and waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "You still with us, dude?"

The blonde laughed and caught Stan in a headlock. "Ha! Fell for it again! Damn Marsh, it really is a good thing you never tried out for the wrestling team!"

"Hey!" Not expecting the headlock, Stan flailed his arms around until he caught a grip on Kenny's shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Not until you say–"

"Kenny," Damien cut in with his hands on his black baggy shorts-clad hips, (and nothing else since he lost a bet to Pip), "let him go. We don't have time for you two to goof off."

Kenny sighed and released Stan. "Fine…"

He rubbed his neck and made a face. Kenny could be ruthless when he wanted to be. Though it made him wonder why the blonde hadn't gone out for the wrestling team. He had always been able to win any fight he got into as a kid, and, even though he was a lanky teenager now, he still dominated any fight he got into by easily shifting the fight style to a wrestling match. (Stan's mind then wandered off into the gutter, thinking about Kenny and Butters in bed together with Kenny being about to contort himself to pin the other boy down and immediately tried getting his thoughts as far away from the topic as possible.)

"Stan," Clyde called from the other bedroom, the one that would be the baby's, "you busy?"

"No." He walked into the room. "What's up?"

The brunette teen, in a white muscle shirt and cargo shorts, sighed and pointed at the pieces of an incomplete crib with the rolled up directions sheet. "Help…?"

Stan chuckled and nodded. "Well, what do the instructions say?"

"They say, and you're gonna love this," Clyde unrolled the directions and calmly said, "insert rod A into slot B."

Stan stared blankly at his buddy and then said, "I know how to fuck; now how do we put this thing together…?"

Clyde shoved the directions at Stan. "That's how it's put together! There's also screw C into hole E."

"What?" Stan scanned the directions until he found it. "Holy shit," he groaned. "For something innocent, the directions are completely perverted."

"I think it's a rule or something." Clyde picked up one of the wooden rods. "Well, let's follow the lustful directions made by some lonely, single Chinese guy and put this thing together."

Stan laughed, "Okay." Slowly, since they stopped multiple times to laugh and say "that's what she said," the crib was put together and pushed against the wall.

"Finally," Clyde sighed. "That took longer than it probably should have."

"Yeah, it definitely did." Stan turned to leave the room when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at Craig as he reached the door. "Hey, could you help Clyde set up everything else in the baby's room?"

"Sure." Craig handed the balloons he hadn't inflated off to Bebe.

Stan opened up the door and froze when he saw who was standing there. "J-Jon?" He stepped outside and quietly closed the door behind him. "What're you doing here? I already told you that I don't want anything to do with you outside of work!" A week ago, Jon had Stan pinned against the wall in the bathroom of the garage and tried like hell to seduce him. Stan rejected him without a second thought though, and told him to never get near him again.

"Oh, I know." Jon smirked and tapped the corner of his lips with one thin finger. "Did you honestly think it'd keep me away though?"

Stan ground his teeth. "Get out of here! I'm not going to let you ruin Kyle's birthday you ass!"

"I won't be going so easily, babe. You should know that by now."

"What do you want?" He hated Jon beyond what he ever thought he could ever hate anyone, especially since he was here during Kyle's birthday. God, he wished he could afford a restraining order! (Another reason he didn't get one was because he didn't want Kyle to worry, and if he found out about that, he'd do nothing **but** worry.)

"Well," Jon shoved him against the closed door, "how about a quick fuck?"

"No!" Stan pushed Jon away. "I don't care what you'll do to me; I'll never do that to Kyle!"

"You don't care what I do to you?" The smirk that had disappeared when he was pushed away came back. Well, well, it seemed innocent Stan was challenging him.

"Not if the alternative is asking me to betray my husband!"

Jon shrugged. "Okay then." He darted forward and pinned Stan by his wrists against the door, mashing his lips against the other boy's and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Completely caught off guard by the movement, Stan was stuck pinned to the door of his apartment. When he realized that Jon had shoved his tongue down his throat, he began struggling. No, no, no, no! He had to get Jon off of him before Kyle got home, he would never forgive himself and then murder Jon if his husband saw this. Stan tried moving his legs to bring one up to knee the older boy in the crotch, but Jon knew what he was doing; he wasn't going to just let him get away.

Suddenly, Stan found himself on the ground with Jon on top of him. Oh, this was just getting worse and worse…! "Get off of him," that was Damien's voice, "he's married, you stupid fuck!" Jon was then thrown off of Stan, allowing him to sit up and realize he hit his head in the fall.

"S-Stan?" Kyle?

Stan looked at his husband, who had a twisted look of betrayal, hurt, and anger present in his eyes. No! "Kyle…" He shot to his feet and held out his arms as he walked to his husband - Jon left when he received a glare from Damien.

"What the hell is this?" Kyle demanded, tears streaming down his face. "You told me you didn't want him! You said that you loved me!"

"I do love you!"

"Then why…?" A sob caught in his throat and he turned away from his husband back to where Butters, Tweek, and Pip were staring at the scene in shock.

"Kyle…I-I didn't do anything, I promise you," Stan said softly. "Please believe me," he hugged Kyle from behind, "he forced himself on me. I would **never** do anything to hurt you. I don't want him, I love you."

The redhead's shoulders began heaving with sobs and Stan just held him against him tightly. He knew actions spoke louder than words, but it wasn't like he was able to show just how sorry he was for something that wasn't even his fault. Every God in existence knew that he loved Kyle and only Kyle, he would never break his wedding vows and abandon him. He would never allow his husband's nightmare to come to life. Never!


	24. Happy Birthday Kyle

"I see," Kyle said. His lips tightened into a straight line. His hands were folded in his lap as he was told what had really happened between Stan and Jon. "He forced himself on Stan."

Damien nodded. "That was all that happened. We all heard what was going on," he looked over at Stan, leaning against the back of the couch behind Kyle and glaring at the wall separating the living room from the kitchen, "and when Stan stopped talking, I opened the door to see what was going on. That's why they were on the ground."

"Oh…" Kyle turned his head so he could looked at his husband's back. "I'm sorry Stan, I didn't realize…"

Stan sighed and turned to face his husband. He couldn't very well blame him for what he saw, he was sure that it looked just awful while he was standing there. "Look, Kyle, we can just talk about this later, okay…?" He smiled softly, sadly. "Right now," he walked around the couch and held his hand out to Kyle, "you need to see something you're gonna absolutely love."

The redhead got to his feet and followed Stan over to the closed door to what would be the baby's room, well aware that everyone else was following them closely. He was confused. Why was everyone following them? What was going on?

Smiling, Stan looked back at his husband. "Close your eyes."

With a slight sigh, Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and followed Stan into the room when he was pulled forward. He felt his foot kick something, a cardboard box maybe, just before he stopped. He opened his eyes when told and found a smile form on his face. The wooden crib Clyde and Stan had put together was pushed against the far wall, between a wooden changing table and a wooden rocking chair Stan had received as a late wedding gift from his mother. A shelf covered with stuffed animals was securely hung on the right wall. That was all that was in the room for now, but it was all that was needed at that point in time. They could worry about adding more later, but for now, it was perfect.

"Oh wow!" Kyle's smile became so wide, he couldn't help but show his teeth. "This is…it's amazing!"

"You like it?" Stan asked with a smile.

"I love it!" Kyle threw his arms around his husband's neck in a tight vise.

"Well," Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist and gestured to their friends, "thank them for this. I didn't even know they were planning this until they got here."

"Wow! Seriously?" The redhead smiled at his friends. "You guys did this?"

Bebe smiled widely. "Of course. It's the least we could've done for you."

Damien nodded. He loved seeing his friend so happy, though he did seem a bit overwhelmed by it. "I agree with Bebe." He caught onto Pip's arm to prevent falling over as Kyle gave him a tackle-hug.

"Thank you so much!" Kyle released Damien and smiled at everyone else. "Everyone, thank you! This is the best thing you guys could've done!"

Butters giggled and said, "I-It's really nothing. Besides, it's y-your birthday."

"Oh yeah." Stan grabbed onto Kyle's wrist and followed everyone back out to the living room. Amidst everything that had been going, he nearly forgot about the cake and his gift. "Sit here," he gently pushed his husband down on the couch, "for **just** a moment. Kenny, Pip, come on!" He jogged over to the kitchen with the blondes following him.

Kenny grabbed onto the bass guitar leaning against the counter as Stan grabbed the red velvet cake off of where it was sitting on the stove, decorated with seventeen candles and candy letters that spelled out "Happy Birthday Kyle" and handed it off to Pip. "You still sure about this?"

Stan nodded. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

The tall blonde shrugged. "Because you kept freaking out about it this morning."

Stan sighed and gestured for Kenny and Pip to follow him back out to the living room. He hugged his husband from behind and began singing as Kenny started playing.

"_Time is going by, so much faster than I, and I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you."_

Kyle glanced over at Stan with amazement. Another song? He really was a true romantic, the love of Kyle's life. He smiled as his husband continued singing, finally understanding what had attracted him to Stan. He relaxed into his arms, still smiling.

"_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands…"_

The apartment was silent except for Stan's singing and Kenny's playing for almost four minutes. The song, Nickelback's _"Never Gonna be Alone"_ was absolutely beautiful. It was nearly perfect, especially considering a part of Kyle's mind was still stuck on the scene between Stan and Jon from not even an hour ago. Why was he still dwelling on that when he was being comforted and romanced by the one person he could be sure would never hurt him? Did it really bother him **that** much?

When the song ended, Pip stepped forward with the cake to show it to Kyle with a smile. Damien snapped his fingers and a small spark danced across the seventeen candles on the cake, lighting them all instantly. (He still had some flame ability left, just not enough to do any damage to anyone or anything.)

"Happy birthday Kyle," everyone announced happily at once.

Kyle smiled and blew out the candles on his cake with his eyes closed. Still smiling, he opened his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Thank you everyone!"

Clyde swiftly and easily cut the cake into pieces and handed it out. As everyone ate, they discussed their plans for later in the summer and even the possibility of heading to the nearby lake in a few weeks to have some fun.

"Sounds like a joyous amount of fun!" Pip exclaimed. "I think it's a great idea!"

Kyle nodded. "I think so too!" He looked over at Stan. "What do you think, hon?"

He smiled and nodded as well. "Yeah, I think it'd be fun. We should definitely go before school starts up again."

"Great!" Bebe smiled. "I'll see if Wendy wants to come too."

Stan and Kyle exchanged a concerned look and then looked back at Bebe. When she asked them what was wrong, Kyle said, "Well, what if Cartman finds out? I mean, he's still dating Wendy, right?"

"Oh… You guys haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Clyde set the plate that had had his piece of cake on it on the floor in front of him. "Well, they're still dating, but Wendy's pregnant."

Everyone in the room just stared at Clyde and Bebe with wide, shocked eyes. Wendy was pregnant? That seemed almost like karma was coming back to bite him in the ass, seeing as he'd been giving Stan and Kyle hell ever since he found out they were expecting a baby. How fitting.

For the next few hours, the group seemed to be stuck on that topic. Wendy being pregnant was a bombshell, mostly because they all knew they'd have to give Cartman hell in return until the baby was born. Finally, about five hours after Kyle got back, and the few presents that had been bought for him had been open - a coffee maker from Craig and Tweek, and a gay erotica novel from Kenny and Butters, which Butters denied knowing about - everyone left.

Kyle waved as Kenny and Butters walked to Kenny's truck. "See you guys later!" He closed the door and faced Stan where he was sitting on the couch flipping through the erotica novel.

"You know," Stan turned a page, "this is actually pretty hot." He closed the book and pulled Kyle close to him as he sat next to him on the couch. He smirked. "I think I need to relieve some," he chuckled, "tension."

"You watched Rocky Horror Picture Show again, didn't you?"

"Maaaaybe." He laughed and gently pushed Kyle onto his back. "I could sing for ya some more. _'I'm just a sweet transvestite–'_"

The redhead covered his husband's mouth instantly, his face beet red. "No, that's fine, please don't."

Stan laughed some more and nuzzled Kyle's neck. "Okay, if you don't want me to, I won't."

Kyle's mouth formed a soft smile and he wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. He was close to losing himself in the moment, but the scene from earlier between Jon and Stan suddenly flashed before his mind. He stopped his husband by pushing him back up to his knees and sat up.

"Kyle," Stan cupped Kyle's cheek with one hand and looked at him concernedly, "what's wrong?"

"Stan…about Jon…"

He sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing between us, I promise you."

"I believe you, I know do…but…I'm just scared, I guess."

"Scared?"

Kyle threw his arms around Stan and held him close. "I don't want you to just decide one day to leave me for him…and what I saw earlier, with him on top of you." A few stray tears slipped from his eyes. "I know I'm not as forceful as he is…and if that's what you want, I can try to be that way."

"No, Kyle, I don't want someone like that." Stan held Kyle close to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "I love you the way you are now. My cute, sweet lover."

Kyle smiled and backed away from Stan enough so that he could look him in the eye. "Really?"

"Of course." Stan rested one hand on the back of Kyle's head and brought their forehead's together. "I would never lie to you, you know that. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"You really don't want Jon then?"

"I really don't." He smiled. "But," his face dropped, "I hate that you're accusing me of wanting another man."

"I'm sorry Stan, I just…I worry." Kyle's lips tightened into a straight line. "A lot of people around here want you, and…Jon is the only one who seems to want you enough to actually try to steal you from me. I'm just scared that you'll choose him over me so you don't have to worry about a kid just yet."

"Kyle," Stan moved his hands to Kyle's stomach and gave him a chaste kiss, "I'll never leave you, I swore that when we got married. And I want our child, I really do."

Kyle smiled and hugged his husband close to him again. "…Thank you Stan. I really needed to hear you say that."

Stan's arms snaked around Kyle's waist and his hands laced across his lower back. "Happy birthday Kyle." He smiled.


	25. The Best and Worse News

_Seven and a Half Months…_

Stan sighed and put the clipboard with his University of Texas application on it on the bench beside him, between him and Clyde. He hated that everyone on the football team was required to apply to a major university their senior year, it wasn't like he thought he'd get accepted. Besides, even if he did, he wouldn't be able to go. But both he and Clyde decided that it would be best to get it out of the way before practice with the new freshman team began. It was their job as the two top players on the varsity team to train the freshman during football conditioning and neither of them were enjoying it. Half of the freshman team couldn't play worth a damn; it annoyed them both to no end.

"It'll be amazing if they get to the playoffs for state," Clyde commented as he finished filling out his application to Georgia Tech.

"No kidding." Stan ran one hand through his hair. "This school's reputation is gonna go straight downhill."

"No argument there." Clyde set his applications on top of Stan's with a sigh. "It's kind of depressing that after this year, we won't be coming back to this locker room."

"Yeah, kinda…" Stan looked around. Concrete floors, green and black half-lockers, and open wooden cubbies for clothes and uniforms, each with a name sticker above them. "At least you'll be able to go to where you're applying though." He glanced over at his friend. "I'm stuck in South Park."

"No necessarily." Clyde shrugged. "You and Kyle could decide to move one day. I'll actually be surprised if you guys stay here."

"That **is** true. Hmm…" Stan began thinking. He highly doubted Kyle would be up for moving right after graduation, but Clyde was right, they could still decide to move later on. That was something he was going to look forward to even more than turning twenty-one now - though he already drank, so twenty-one wasn't exactly something was looking forward to anyway.

Clyde stood up with a grunt and reached into the cubby that said _"C. Donovan" _above it for his padding and green Cows jersey. "Come on, we've gotta get out to the field and **try** to train those damned freshman."

With a short, barking laugh, Stan stood up and reached for his jersey and padding also. "Love that you use the qualifier, 'try.'"

"You know it's true."

"It is."

…

Kyle, in the baggy Gir shirt Stan bought for him a while back and a pair of black sweatpants cut to be shorts, groaned and threw a box of Fruit Loops into the metal cart he was pushing. "I hate grocery shopping," he muttered. Beside him, Bebe, in a red tank top and khaki short shorts, chuckled. "What?"

"Calm down," she said with a wave of her hand, "you're mostly done." She marked off where Stan had scrawled down "Fruit Loops." "You just need to get milk, orange juice, chips, and, um," she showed the list to Kyle, "I can't read what Stan wrote here."

Kyle stopped and peered at the list with narrowed eyes. What **did** Stan write? He grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it closer for a minute more before turning bright red. "Hand me the pen." He took the pen when Bebe handed it to him and scratched off the final thing written down. "I'll just get that later…much later."

"What was it?" She asked as she tried to see past the defined scratch marks Kyle had inflicted on the paper with the black pen.

"Nothing," he sighed. He continued pushing the cart along. "What's the next thing on the list? Milk?"

"Yeah. Seriously, though, what was it?" She tapped the pen thoughtfully against her bottom lip. "It wasn't a very long word, and you're embarrassed by it…hmm…"

Kyle sighed annoyingly. He really began wishing he'd asked Pip to come along instead; he knew the Brit would've dropped it the moment he blushed. Actually, the only reason he asked Bebe to help him with the grocery shopping was because they normally hung out whenever Stan and Clyde had football practice anyway. "Look, if I promise to tell you in the car, will you drop it?"

She nodded excitedly and smiled. "Of course!"

"Good, then I'll tell you in the car," he groaned. He really didn't want to tell her, but he learned the hard way not to screw around with her and Wendy, he actually learned that lesson in sixth grade by accident.

"So, are you applying to any colleges this year?"

He shook his head, glad for the topic change. "There's no point. Stan's not applying anywhere either."

"Yes he is." Bebe pulled a gallon jug of milk out of one of the freezers. "All seniors on the football team are required to apply to one major university."

"What?" Kyle's eyes widened. "Stan didn't tell me about that!"

"Oh." She covered her mouth with a light blush. "I'm sorry; I thought Stan would've told you."

"No, he didn't." His hands tightened on the bar of the cart, turning his knuckles white.

"Please don't tell him I told you. I really would've never said anything if I'd known he hadn't told you about it yet."

"I won't tell him **you** told me, but I am going to ask him about it." He reached for the orange juice and dropped it into the cart. "We promised each other that we weren't going to apply for college because we knew that we wouldn't be able to go anyway. It just saves us the disappointment, you know…?"

"…Yeah… I really am sorry for telling you!"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to his side in a friendly hug. "It's not a big deal. I'm actually glad you told me. And seriously, don't worry, I won't tell Stan you told me."

"Okay then…if you're sure it's not a big deal…"

"It's not, really." Kyle grabbed three bags of chips and dropped them into the cart along with a jar of Queso. "So, where are you and Clyde going for college?"

"I'm following him to Georgia Tech." Bebe wrapped an arm around her friend's waist. "They actually have a pretty good design program."

"Design, huh? That definitely seems like your forte."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Once they checked out with the few groceries Kyle had bought, they headed for the Chevy Malibu Clyde had left Bebe with to throw the bags into the trunk. They talked mindlessly as they put everything in and as they climbed into the two front seats of the Chevy. With _"Something in Your Mouth" _by Nickelback blaring through the speakers, Bebe drove the car back in the direction of Kyle and Stan's apartment. Both teens sang along to the rock song, not caring that they were both tone deaf and totally botched it.

Bebe turned the music down as it switched to "Burn it to the Ground" and looked at Kyle from the corner of her eye. "So, what did Stan write down on the list that you refused to get?"

The redhead groaned. He'd really hoped she'd forgotten about that. "If you must know…" He sighed and then mumbled, "Strawberry flavored lube."

Suddenly, the blonde girl began laughing so hard tears were falling down her face. Seriously? Stan actually put that on the grocery list? "Really?"

Kyle turned bright red again. "Yeah…"

"Holy crap!" She laughed even louder as she pulled into a parking space in front of the apartment building. "That's just too great…!"

"Okay, okay," he threw open the door, irritated at Stan for yet another reason now, "you got a laugh out of it," he got to his feet slowly, "now help me carry the groceries in."

"Alright," she laughed. She waved him along after he grabbed all of the light bags, saying that she'd get the rest.

"Look, I'm not useless. I can still help."

"No heavy lifting. Stan would kill me." She grabbed onto the two cases of soda in the trunk. "If you're going to grab anything else, make sure it's light."

Kyle sighed and leaned against the open trunk. He'd taken in everything that was light already, leaving him with nothing to carry. He glanced at the milk and orange juice. Bebe wouldn't consider those heavy, would she? Probably not.

As he was reaching for the two gallon jugs, someone cleared their throat next to him, catching his attention. Kyle froze when he saw Cartman standing there in a black _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac _t-shirt and a pair of baggy black cargo shorts. What was he doing there? And why did he look like he wanted to strangle the redhead he was glaring at?

"Cartman," Kyle moved so that he could run for the apartment in an instant, "what're you doing here?"

"Well, with Marsh in football practice, you must be all alone." With a smirk twisting his face, Cartman stalked forward towards Kyle. "Besides, think of this as something for the best," he cracked his knuckles, "that thing inside of you is a monster anyway."

Kyle ground his teeth and clenched his fists. "You fat fuck! Do you want to die?"

"Like you'll be able to do shit. You couldn't before, and you definitely can't now."

_Dammit, he called my bluff!_ He backed off a few steps. If he got into with Cartman, he wouldn't stand a chance. He had to get out of that situation, fast.

"Get out of here, fat ass!" Bebe yelled from the door of the apartment. She ran over to Kyle's side. "Or do I have to kick your ass for Kyle here?" She sent a deep, hateful glare at Cartman, she really couldn't figure out why her best friend even considered dating him.

Cartman laughed loudly. "Like you could do anything either, ho!"

"Wendy handed your ass to you on a gold plated, diamond encrusted platter when we were younger," she reminded him, "do you not think I'll be able to do the same?"

He ground his teeth together. Being reminded of his embarrassment in elementary school was like a mental kick to the balls; he wasn't going to just take it. "Fine bitch, let's just find out!" He ran forward with his fist raised to strike.

Determined to beat him to a pulp, Bebe took a few steps forward and caught his fist before plowing her own fist into the side of Cartman's face. He staggered back but before he could recover, she brought her knee up and drove it into his stomach, sending him toppling to the ground with a winded curse. She fell to the ground when her foot was pulled out from under her, responding with a hard, swift kick to Cartman's face. He released her ankle and she scrambled back over to Kyle when she saw Stan's Blazer pull into the parking lot.

Cartman got back to his feet in time to have the open driver's side door of the Blazer slam into his back, sending him back down to the pavement with a loud _thud_. Stan slammed the door shut once he saw Cartman on the ground and smoothly pulled into his parking space before jumping out of the car cracking his knuckles.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, fat ass?" Stan demanded as he watched his former friend stagger back to his feet.

Cartman spat blood onto the pavement next to him and sent a hard glare at Stan. "Just trying to get your damned child out of the stomach of the man **I** claimed."

Kyle's eyes widened. Shit! Cartman had to bring that up **now**? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He had to shut the fat ass up before he continued.

"**You** claimed?" Stan scoffed. "You two never had anything between you, and you both know it!"

"He never told you then?" Cartman smirked. "About our little trip to Denver freshman year?"

"What about it?"

"We–shit!" Cartman gripped onto his arm as Kyle's pocket knife, which the redhead had thrown at him, became implanted there. "You fucking Jew rat!"

"Get out of here!" Kyle screamed. "I can do a lot worse!"

Grinding his teeth together, Cartman pulled the knife out of his arm and then turned to leave. If they were going to start using stuff to help them, he had no chance of winning. He'd just have to try again another day.

Kyle walked forward and grabbed his pocket knife off the ground. He'd have to wash off Cartman's blood before he could even consider using it again. He turned and walked back over to where Stan, Bebe, and Clyde were standing. "You okay?" He asked Bebe. "You fell pretty hard."

"Yeah," she showed him her scratched elbow, "it's just a little scratch."

"Okay."

"Kyle, what was Cartman saying before you stabbed him?" Stan asked concernedly.

Kyle shrugged. "I have no idea," he lied smoothly. "I just knew whatever he was gonna say would've just been a waste of time. I figured it'd be best to chase him off before he could say much."

Stan nodded. "Good point." He grabbed the milk and orange juice out of the back of the Malibu. "Thanks for going grocery shopping with Kyle, Bebe," he smiled, "I appreciate it."

"It's nothing," she said with a smile in return.

Kyle led her into the apartment as Clyde and Stan grabbed what was left of the groceries. He handed her a Hello Kitty band-aid and smiled. "Here ya go, for the scratch."

"Thanks Kyle. You know, I've been meaning to tell you this for sometime," she winked, "but your ass is still pretty hot. I'm jealous."

He turned bright red again and slumped back against the bathroom wall. "Why does it seem that you always make me blush?"

She giggled and put the band-aid on her elbow. "Because maybe I'm a bit too straight forward…?"

"A bit?"

She laughed and walked out of the bathroom to meet Clyde so they could go. "See you guys later!" She waved as her and Clyde walked out of the apartment and back to his car.

Stan shut the door and began putting groceries away with Kyle. After a few moments of silence, Kyle asked Stan where he was applying for college.

He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Where'd you hear that I was applying for college from?"

"That's irrelevant. Why didn't you tell me all seniors on the football team were required to apply to a university?"

"I didn't want you to think anything about it." He looked over at his husband and smiled softly. "I applied to the University of Texas, but I know that I won't be going, even **if** I get in. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"…Okay." Kyle smiled too. "I won't worry about it then. Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Stop putting lube on the grocery list! Do you have **any** idea how embarrassing that was?"

Stan chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't think Bebe would go with you. I figured it'd be Butters or Pip."

"Well, Bebe was the one I went with."

"I promise I won't put it on the list anymore." He pulled Kyle into his arms and flashed a mischievous smile. "I'll just go get it from the sex shop myself."

Kyle groaned, "Oh dear God…"

…_Two Weeks Later_…

Stan plopped down in front of a computer at the public library and pulled up the internet. Kyle was off somewhere looking for a fantasy novel to read. Stan went to his yahoo e-mail account, finding the usual junk mail from Facebook and Myspace before he found an important e-mail from the football coach at the University of Texas. He read through the final few lines again, his mouth dropping open in disbelief as he did.

…_My scouts have mentioned you for a few years now, so I was enthralled to see that you were applying for admission to our university. I would like to announce that I've gotten approval to give you a full-ride scholarship to play football with us should you finish out your senior year and graduate with all passing grades._


	26. It's Not Just You

"_All he could think about was, 'I'm too young for this./Got my whole life ahead./Hell, I'm just a kid myself,/How am I gonna raise one?'/All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke/So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast/Oh well, those plans are long gone/And he said:/There goes my life/There goes my future, my everything/Might as well kiss it all goodbye/There goes my life"_

~Kenny Chesney – _"There Goes My Life"_

…

"Stan?" Kyle closed the book he was reading and rested one hand on his husband's arm. "You okay?"

Stan blinked and took his eyes off of the TV in front of him to look at Kyle. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet ever since we left the library. It's just not like you. Is something wrong?" Kyle was genuinely concerned, the only time Stan had gotten that quiet was shortly after his dog, Sparky died. Him being quiet was always a sign of sadness.

"It's…It's nothing." Stan moved so that he could rest his head on Kyle's shoulder. Getting an offer for a full-ride scholarship to UT from the coach himself was the greatest honor anyone could've ever given him. He absolutely hated that he had to say no.

"Something's bothering you," Kyle put an arm around Stan's shoulders, "I can tell." It was unusual for Stan to just ask for comfort, so he wasn't entirely surprised that his questions were getting him nowhere, but it bothered Kyle to see his husband so distraught without sharing the reason.

"It's nothing, really." He slipped his eyes closed. "I'm just tired."

"That's not it." Kyle tugged absently at a loose thread on Stan's AC/DC t-shirt until it came off. "Stan, seriously, what is it?"

Stan sighed. "…I got accepted to UT with a full-ride football scholarship."

Kyle froze. He could understand why that would be bothering Stan, but what he didn't get was why Stan would be dwelling on it. Sure, Kyle could admit it would be hard to turn something like that down, but they had made a promise. Stan had had no choice in filling out the application, but he wasn't going to go to the university, he couldn't. "I'm sorry Stan…"

"No," Stan stood up and walked into the kitchen with Kyle following closely, "**I'm** sorry."

"What're you talking about? If it's about the fact that you applied in the first place, I understand why you had to."

"No, no, it's not that." He looked sadly back at where Kyle was standing. "I'm sorry Kyle, but I don't think…"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm ready…"

"Wait! Ready for **what**?"

"Parenthood."

Kyle's eyes widened, but it only lasted a few moments. "You have no choice in the matter, just like me."

"But I can't do it, I know I can't."

"Yes, you can. We can both learn as we–"

"I can't do this, Kyle, I just can't!" Stan yelled, cutting the redhead off. "I'm not ready to be a father!"

What was Stan saying? They had swore to each other when they got married that they'd be together forever. "You think I am? Guess what Stan, I'm not neither! It scares the hell outta me, but it's not like we have any choice though, we're in this together!" Kyle yelled back.

"What if I don't wanna be in this?"

His eyes widened. "You…You don't?"

Hesitantly, Stan yelled back, "N…No! I want a life before I have a baby, Kyle! If I finish out this next year, I get a full-ride scholarship to the University of Texas! I can't pass that up!"

"You're going to go to **Texas** instead of being here and raising **your child**?"

"I'm not giving up my future because of this!" Stan screamed. "I refuse to put my life on hold to raise a child I never wanted!"

Kyle's shoulders slumped and tears filled his eyes. Stan…didn't want their child? "W-What?"

"I'm not ready to be a father! I don't want a kid yet! I wanna play football for UT, I want a life!"

"But…Stan, I want this kid, I want to give our child the love of both parents. Is that too much to ask of you?" When Stan didn't say anything, Kyle asked the question that had been since his birthday when he came back to find Jon on top of Stan, "Do you still love me?"

Stan looked to the side and then turned out of the kitchen and to the door. "I just can't take the pressure of being a parent."

"Do you think it's just you who can't take the pressure? I've got news for you, it's **not** just you! I'm stressing out over the whole thing, and I was hoping you'd help me!"

He opened the apartment door to see Kenny standing there in a Disturbed t-shirt and baggy black cargo shorts with his fist raised as if he was about to knock on the door. Stan looked back at Kyle and said evenly, "It seems you were wrong." He climbed into the Blazer and drove away.

Kenny looked from where the Blazer had been parked a second ago over to Kyle, who turned into the kitchen with tears flowing freely down his face. "Shit!" Kenny ran inside and slammed the door as he ran after his friend. He'd seen that look once before in middle school when Cartman got off of murdering his cousin Kyle - the police instead arrested some innocent bystander and found him guilty.

"Kyle!" Kenny caught Kyle's wrists and pulled back, restraining his friend from using the butcher's knife in his hand. "Kyle, let go of the knife!"

"Let me go Kenny!" Kyle screamed with tears still running down his face.

"Not until you let go of the knife!" Kenny screamed back, not releasing Kyle until he heard the familiar sound of the knife dropping to the linoleum floor. He let go of Kyle's wrists and turned him around. "What happened with you two?"

Kyle threw his arms around his friend's neck and began bawling into the crook of his neck. "He doesn't love me anymore, Kenny!"

Kenny hugged Kyle to him and rubbed his back. "Of course he loves you, you're all he talks about when you're not around."

"Then why is he abandoning me and the baby to go play football in Texas?"

"He's doing **what**?"

…

Stan sighed out the smoke from his menthol cigarette - he'd only began smoking after starting work at the garage, and even then, he'd only light one up occasionally - and stared up at the clear blue sky. The summer was so beautiful and peaceful in South Park, he was going to miss it when he went…to…Texas. He scratched the back of his head and slid off the hood of the Blazer. Everything he'd said about not wanting him and Kyle's baby was just said in anger and frustration to the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to go to Texas after getting the scholarship offer from the Longhorn's coach himself. He really wanted the baby, and he did still love Kyle. Why didn't he answer that when asked?

"You selfish piece of crap." Damien walked up to Stan with a glare etched into his face and his arms crossed over his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt clad chest.

"Dude, I really hate that Satan left your foresight ability." Stan took another drag off of his cigarette and then ground it onto the pavement of the Wal-Mart parking lot.

"I know that you're not going to Texas, but did you have to say what you did to Kyle? You know he can't have any extra stress this close to the end."

He turned to the door of the Blazer. "Kenny's with him, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Damien walked over and climbed into the passenger's side.

"Yeah… What're you doing?" Stan asked as he started the engine.

"You're going back to the apartment to apologize to Kyle."

"Damien, I can't. He'd never forgive me after what I said to him." Damien's eyes narrowed and the driver's side visor pulled itself down and smacked Stan across the face. "Ow! Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Go to your apartment."

"Okay, okay." Stan sighed. "Damn."

…

Kenny stood up from the kitchen table, where he was drinking a cup of coffee, when he heard the apartment door open. He ground his teeth and stomped forward to slap Stan right where the visor hit him a minute ago. "You selfish bastard!"

"Ow!" Stan's hand flew to his cheek. "Dude, Damien already abused that cheek!"

"Oh, okay." Kenny brought the same hand back across Stan's other cheek, backhanding him pretty hard. "You selfish bastard!"

"That wasn't much better!"

"It's not supposed to be better!" The blonde grabbed onto his friend's shoulders and made sure his glare made contact with Stan's eyes. "You deserve to get the shit beat out of you for what you said to Kyle! He's more terrified than ever that you're going to leave him!"

Stan's eyes widened slightly before he hung his head. "But…I won't leave him, I really won't."

"I'm not the one you need to tell that to." Kenny pointed at the closed bedroom door. "Go talk to Kyle."

Stan nodded and walked over to the door, opening it to find the room engulfed in dark and Kyle lying asleep on the bed. He looked concernedly at his sleeping husband and closed the door behind him. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark before walking forward and sitting down cross-legged on the bed nest to Kyle.

His eyes wandered around the darkness aimlessly. What was he supposed to do? He really didn't want to wake up Kyle after they had fought, it would probably just make things worse.

Stan rested his hands lightly on his husband's stomach and smiled slightly. "Hey little one," he murmured, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really do want you, and I really do love your mom. I guess I was just a little frustrated." He half-smiled sadly. "Reality's a bitch."

A hand rested on top of Stan's and squeezed it gently. "You know," Kyle muttered tiredly, "cursing isn't good for the baby."

Stan jumped a bit, not expecting Kyle to talk. He took a breath to try and calm his thumping heart. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me," he sighed.

"It's the least I should do." It sounded like he was really mad. Stan couldn't blame him though, he shouldn't have just said what he did and walked out, but it wasn't like he didn't come back. "What you said, and what you didn't say…it's inexcusable."

"Kyle…I'm sorry, I really am. If it makes you feel any better though, everything I said will never come true…I e-mailed the coach back as soon as I knew what I was reading was real and told him I couldn't go. Everything I said was just that selfish part of me wanting to e-mail the coach back and tell him I'd be happy to accept the scholarship, and to go play football for UT like I've always wanted." He raised Kyle's hand up and kissed the top of it. "But I wasn't going to leave you, I wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"Stan," Kyle grunted as he sat up and his hand found Stan's arm for help, "it doesn't matter that you didn't mean it, I was really hurt. I thought for sure you were gonna leave me so you didn't have to pass up your dreams," he mumbled.

"Never!" Stan moved his hand to rest on the back of Kyle's head, curling in his wavy hair. He brought their foreheads together gently. "I swore to you the day we got married that I would never leave you, that I'd be by your side forever. I meant it then and I mean it now. I'll be with you and our son until the end of time."

"That's gre–son?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I believe you mean daughter."

"No, I mean son. We're having a son." (They hadn't checked the gender of their child, they forgot last time Kyle got an ultrasound and had been bickering about it since.)

"No, we're having a girl! A beautiful baby girl who will be wrapped around our little fingers," Kyle gushed.

"No, we're gonna have a strong boy will grow up to become a pro athlete!" Stan boomed confidently.

Kyle stared blankly into the darkness in front of him, sure he was staring at his husband's face. "You're not gonna be one of those parents who throws off their wasted dreams onto their child, are you?"

"Uh…no?"

The redhead sighed. "For her sake, I **really** hope we have a girl now."

"Look, it's gonna be a boy, I just know it!"

"Yeah, well guess what, it's proven that the mother's **always** right about the gender, so I say–"

The bedroom door slammed open to an angry-looking Kenny. "Will you two shut up already? Both me **and** Damien can hear you over the TV!"

"Why are you guys still here?" Stan and Kyle both asked.

Kenny's eye twitched. "Butters and Pip are redecorating the apartment, so I can't go back just yet, and Damien doesn't like being at his place without Pip."

"Oh." Kyle got an idea and suddenly pointed at his blonde friend. "What gender do **you** think the baby will be?"

Kenny sighed and shook his head. "I'm not getting involved." He shut the door.

Stan shrugged and gently pushed Kyle onto his back, nuzzling his neck as he did. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Stan." He grabbed onto his husband's hand as he tried sliding it down the front of his shorts. "Not today, I'm not feeling very good. Sorry."

Though he was disappointed, Stan moved to be laying next to Kyle with an arm draped across his thin chest. "It's okay."

Kyle smiled and slipped his eyes closed again. He had been lying, he felt just fine, but sometimes it was just better to lay next to Stan and feel the beating of his heart and hear his calm breathing. It was days like today that he really wanted just that…and nothing more.


	27. Seriously?

_Just watched the Woodland Critter Christmas for the first time. O.o People can't say shit about Mpreg, Cartman made Kyle get an abortion. __**That's**__ fucked up!_

…

_Eight Months…_

Walking out of the high school towards where their friends, with the exception of Damien and Pip, were waiting by the cars with their fall schedules in hand, Stan and Kyle both sighed heavily. Senior year was going to suck! Both of them had classes that were nearly positive they weren't going to pass: Calculus and AP Physics for Kyle, and Algebra 2, Chemistry, and Spanish 3 for Stan. What was the point of the councilors still insisting on them taking college credit courses when they made it clear they weren't going to college? Were they **trying** to make their final year in high school hell?

"I've got r-really easy classes this year, Ken!" Butters smiled widely at his boyfriend.

Kenny smiled and patted Butters on the head lovingly. "So do I. We might have some together," he wrapped an arm around Butters' shoulders and pulled him close to look at the smaller blonde's schedule, "let's see."

For once, Tweek wasn't freaking out, he was smiling. He got easy classes too, and most of them were with Craig, that definitely made him happy. Craig was smiling too, just slightly, but it was enough to tell his approaching friends that he was really happy.

"Oh, hey there Kyle, Stan," Butters said enthusiastically. "What classes did y-you guys get?"

Kyle sighed and looked down at his schedule. "Home Ec, Creative Writing, AP Physics, Stained Glass 2, Calculus, and U.S. History. Lunch is fourth hour and I have study hall last."

"We have Home Ec together! And I think you have History with Kenny again."

Kenny looked over Butters' shoulder to see Kyle's schedule. "Hey, we do have History together again."

"Yeah," Kyle sighed.

"I thought for sure you passed that class last year."

"I thought I did too…" He sighed again. "Oh well…"

Stan sighed too and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder. "We only have lunch together this year. What hour do you guys have lunch?"

"Coincidentally, we all have fourth too," Craig said with a raised eyebrow.

"T-That's a little creepy," Butters commented as he handed Kyle his schedule back.

"Yeah," Kenny laughed, "it's almost like they **know** to put us in the same lunch!"

"It's not like the world would end if we had different lunches." Stan chuckled. "Though it **is** a bit creepy." He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and laced his fingers on his husband's stomach. Less than one month, that was all the time that was left before he finally got to meet his child. He smiled happily; he couldn't wait.

Tweek started twitching again. "Th-Th-They must be w-watching us! We'd n-never know it! Gah hah!"

Craig sighed and held Tweek tight to his side with an arm wrapped around Tweek's waist to calm his blonde down. Kyle smiled just slightly. "Oddly enough, this is one time where I actually might agree with Tweek," he chuckled and rested his hands over Stan's.

"Hey don't say that," Kenny whispered harshly, though the smile on his face contradicted his tone, "Tweek might start…well, tweaking again."

"Hello there gentlemen!" Pip exclaimed as he bounded up to the group and latched onto Kyle's arm; Damien was walking up slowly behind the Brit, not seeming to be in any hurry to meet up with his friends.

"Hey Pip," everyone greeted.

"What classes did you get?" Kenny asked curiously. He always found it nice when he had a class with one of his friends; it gave him some entertainment for the agonizing forty-five minutes, which is why he was ecstatic to have Kyle in his History class again.

"Amazingly easy classes." Pip plucked his schedule from his boyfriend's hand when he walked up and pulled Pip to him. "Introductory Geometry, Choir 2, Beginning Ceramics, Short Stories, and U.S. History. I also have fourth hour lunch and two study halls."

"Awesome!" Stan said happily.

"What hour History?" Kyle asked, trying to peer over at his friend's schedule but not able to with Stan's arms still around him.

"Seventh." Pip smiled.

"Hey, you have class with me and Kenny!"

"Great!"

"Hold up," Stan lifted his head from Kyle's shoulder and looked over at Damien, "how many easy classes did **you** get?"

"Well, all of my credits have been taken care of, so I just took a bunch of art, extracurricular, and study hall classes." Damien handed his schedule over with a slight smirk. "I'm actually graduating mid-term."

"What the hell?" Stan's jaw dropped.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kyle took the schedule from his husband's hand and sighed. "Was anyone else forced to take AP classes like me?"

"Or completely irrelevant classes like me?" Stan demanded. Really, how did everyone else get out of taking the harder classes?

"Do you have fourth hour lunch?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. So does Pip." Damien laughed at his friend's dumbfounded faces. "What? Did you honestly not think I'd planned ahead when we were signing up for classes last year? In a way, I **made** the councilors give us the same lunch hour, as well as give both me and Pip easy classes."

"Really?" Pip sighed as Damien nuzzled his neck and said yes. "Oh dear, why would you do this?"

"I wanted to make this year easy for you so we can have more free time together." The anti-Christ licked his boyfriend's cheek, earning a deep blush.

"D-Damien!" He squeaked.

"There was something on your cheek."

"Liar," Pip muttered.

"Wait a second," Stan cut in, "if you helped Pip get easy classes, why not help the rest of us?"

"Well, the rest of us have fairly easy classes too," Craig argued half-heartedly.

Stan sighed and hung his head. "Godammit…"

Kyle looked back at his own schedule thoughtfully. "I bet I could drop some of these classes. I don't need the extra stress…hmm…"

"That's probably a g-good idea," Butters said with a nod.

Kenny nodded too. "I agree. Hey Stan, why don't you just drop some classes too? You could always switch to easier classes."

"I probably will." Stan rested his chin back on Kyle's shoulder. He really hoped he could switch his classes. Between work, football, and the birth of his child, he highly doubted he could deal with the enormous extra stress of his current class schedule.

…_A Week Later_…

"I'm sorry Mr. Marsh, um, Stan," the woman councilor said - both Stan and Kyle were sitting across from her looking to change their schedules, "but you just don't have a viable reason to switch classes. Kyle did, which is why I allowed it, but I'm sorry," she handed Stan his schedule back, "I can't change your classes."

Stan sighed and snatched his schedule back before storming out of the councilors' office. Kyle ran after him and tried to tell him everything would be just fine. "I know it probably will be," Stan smiled slightly as his husband grabbed onto his arm, "but I just don't like it."

"Don't worry Stan," Kyle rubbed Stan's arm reassuringly, "it's just one last year."

"Yeah," he sighed.

Butters bounded up to the two. "Come on Kyle, we don't wanna be l-late for Home Ec!"

"Okay." The redhead pecked his husband on the cheek and followed the blonde to the Home Ec room.


	28. The Beginning of Senior Year

Kyle glared at the tiled counter he was sitting at next to Butters. He really thought that Home Ec would be one of the fun, easy classes he'd take this year. It'd still be easy, that he was sure of, but he had wanted the class to be fun so that he'd feel more motivated to cook some of the meals for Stan. He shot a glare over at where Cartman was sitting across from him and Butters talking to some freshman quite loudly about him.

"Shut up fat ass," Kyle spat.

"Why should I?" Cartman leaned forward against the counter. "I'm not telling any lies. It's true that you're **pregnant** and married to **Stan Marsh**!"

Kyle's hands balled into fists on the counter. It wasn't new for Cartman to try like hell to just pass up the physical abuse and try to make the details of Kyle's life sound overly embarrassing. It only worked because the freshman were easy to convince that something was awful; the upperclassmen were mostly backing Kyle though, so a few freshman backing Cartman wouldn't hurt. It was just annoying. "Just because it's true doesn't mean that you should yell it during class!"

"See?" Cartman turned his attention back to the freshman next to him. "He **is** a fucked up Jew."

"Whoa," the freshman muttered with wide eyes.

Kyle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what Cartman," he climbed up onto the counter, "you're not gonna win this time!"

"K-Kyle!" Butters yelled as his mouth dropped open. "Get down from there! S-Stan's gonna kill me!"

"In a second Butters." Kyle grunted as he stood up on the counter. "Everyone!" He smirked over at Cartman when everyone in the room looked at him curiously. "Before any freshman or new students hear this from Cartman: yes, I **am** pregnant, and yes, I **am** married! The baby's due in September, and I'm not embarrassed about it! Thank you!" Carefully, he climbed back down off of the counter and sat on the stool again.

Cartman's ground his teeth. Kyle wasn't going to win this! He stood up and pointed at the redhead accusingly. "Kyle's a freak! Or maybe he's really a woman masquerading as a man!"

"You know damn well I'm a guy!" Kyle yelled as he slammed his hands down on the counter.

Cartman scoffed. "There's only one way to tell if you're a guy, and I **definitely** haven't seen your dick!"

"Bullshit!"

Butters looked between Kyle and Cartman. What's going on? He began bumping his fists together, something he hadn't done for a while. "K-Kyle," he mumbled, "what's going on? What're you guys t-talking about?"

"Shut the hell up you fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled as his eyebrows knit together angrily. "You can't call bullshit on something I'm telling the truth about!"

Kyle ground his teeth together. "You know what, I don't care anymore!" He pointed at Cartman just as accusingly as the fat teen had when he called Kyle a woman. "We fucked freshman year, and you know it!" The redhead looked around at the shocked faces of the upperclassmen and the sophomores who had been taking Cartman's "anti-gay/anti-Kyle" side since hearing about his pregnancy. He smirked. "That's right everyone! This fat fuck is an asshole closet gay who got his girlfriend knocked up! You probably weren't even thinking about her while you were fucking!"

"Cartman," one the sophomores across the room stood up, "is this true?"

It took him a moment to recover from Kyle's sudden admission to something they'd kept secret for that long, but finally Cartman yelled, "Hell no! Why would I fuck a **Jew rapist rat**?"

"You called me that right before you beat the shit out of me." Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knit together. "You're getting too angry Cartman," he gestured at the people around them, "they know I'm telling the truth."

Teeth ground together, Cartman looked around and saw Kyle was telling the truth before launching himself across the counter to kill the redhead. "Die!"

Kyle and Butters both quickly ducked down behind the counter and stayed there until they heard Cartman slam into the counter behind them. Butters bumped his fists together. "Did you r-really have to go and do that?"

"Of course. Someone had to put that bastard in his place." Kyle fixed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face. He whipped around with Butters as they heard Cartman stand. "Crap."

Though as mad as he looked, Cartman just ran out of the room with shame floating around him and tears welling in his eyes. Murmurs erupted around the room about him being a pussy and that the upperclassmen no longer aligning themselves with him. Kyle laughed and turned back around to face the counter and the freshman staring at him and Butters in shock.

"He looked r-really mad Kyle," Butters said nervously. Surely Cartman wouldn't just come back and hurt them, not after he lost all of the supporters he'd had in this classroom. Besides, both Craig and Damien were two doors down the hall in Shop class anyway.

"Oh well." Kyle shrugged as the teacher walked in and began roll-call. He wasn't going to worry about it unless he had to, and he really didn't think he'd have to anytime soon.

…_Fourth Hour_…

Craig slammed his tray onto the rounded cafeteria table between Tweek and Stan angrily. "Does anyone have any idea as to why Cartman switched into me and Damien's Shop class this morning?"

Kyle and Butters exchanged a knowing glance as Damien sighed and poked at the knock-off spaghetti on his plate. Even he wasn't going to eat something that had the consistency of Jell-O when it wasn't supposed to. Isn't there a rule somewhere that says cafeteria food should be edible the first few days of school? "All he did the entire time was complain."

"About what?" Kyle asked quickly. If Cartman said anything, he needed to know so that he could explain it.

"Let's see…" He tapped the corner of his lips thoughtfully. "Gays, Jews, and then actually said something to the effect of 'damn Kyle, that Jew rapist rat.'" He looked at Kyle. "Any idea what that's about?"

The redhead looked at everyone at the rounded table, his eyes locking with Butters'. One of them was going to have to say something, it was either going to have to come from one of them or from Cartman. There was no way in hell **he** was going to say anything first! Kyle sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, I know what he's talking about."

"What is it?" Stan asked as he put his fork down next to his tray. He wasn't going to eat the spaghetti either. He still had the halfway edible French fries and his chips. That'd be good until he got home.

"Well, he originally had Home Ec with me and Butters. He started trying to get some freshman sitting next to him on his side so I told him off and announced that I was pregnant and married, and completely not ashamed of it. He got pissed off and said I was a woman masquerading as a man," that set off a quick round of laughter, "which pissed me off. …I yelled something at Cartman that sent him over the edge and he tried to attack me. When he hurt himself instead, he left. That must've been when he switched into Shop."

"What'd you say to him?" Pip asked with curiosity thick in his voice. He nibbled on the salad he'd gotten as opposed to the spaghetti.

Kyle locked over at Stan apologetically. "Freshman year," he looked at the tray in front of him, "me and Cartman went to Denver to get a birthday gift for Kenny. We fought the whole time because we couldn't agree on anything and finally just agreed on getting drunk instead. I'm not sure when I blacked out, but when I came to again, we were naked in a hotel room together." He glanced over at Stan; his mouth had dropped to the floor. "He beat me senseless and then just left me there."

"You slept with him," Kenny whispered, earning a nod. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he was the only one who had to live with the shame of fucking Cartman. Though as relieved as he was, he really hated that Kyle had to go through the same thing he did: Cartman getting horny and wanting a quick fuck, but then blaming the other person and beating the hell out of them. Shortly after that incident, Kenny stopped whoring around; he was just tired of it all.

Stan scratched his head; he was getting a headache from the sudden information. He couldn't believe Kyle willingly slept with Cartman after all the years of not being able to stand even just the sight of him. He looked over at Kyle and saw that he was expected to say something, so all he said was, "Whoa dude."

"Th-That's it?" Kyle couldn't believe that was all his husband was saying. He just admitted to fucking Cartman as a freshman and all he got was "whoa dude?"

"What am I supposed to say? I mean, yeah, I'm surprised to hear it, but it was nearly four years ago." He scratched the back of his head again. "It's not a big deal."

"Stan, I've felt really guilty about it all this time. No matter how much time passes, it'll always be a 'big deal' for me."

"…Well, I, uh…just don't know how I'm supposed to react." He shrugged. "I really don't."

Kyle poked at the spaghetti on his tray. He began wishing he'd gotten the salad like Pip told him to. "Maybe something else besides how you've been reacting," he mumbled.

"W-Well," Butters chimed in softly, "it's hard to react 'right' to something like that."

Kyle looked at Butters. "How do you know?"

Kenny leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. "Kyle, you're not the only one to fuck the fat ass." When he received a shocked look, he elaborated, "To be honest, he paid me. Though I'm certain he was drunk then too."

Kyle's eyes went wide. "…W-Wow…"

Kenny smirked. "And how is that reaction any different than Stan's?"

The redhead's face turned a shade of red really close to the color of his hair. Butters was right, it was hard to react to hearing something like that. He looked over at Stan. "Sorry."

Stan chuckled and opened the bag of chips. "It's fine." He wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders and drew him close. "I'm not worried about it."

"Hey," a random teacher yelled from three tables down, "no PDA!"

He sighed and released Kyle's shoulders. "Fucking hawkeyed teachers," he muttered.

Damien laughed and stole some of Pip's salad, earning a slight glare from his boyfriend. "Can't argue with that."

They talked for a bit more about anything that popped into their minds. Near the end of the hour, Kyle's hands rested on his stomach as he felt the baby kicking again, harder than usual. His mouth tightened into a straight line; he suddenly couldn't wait for his baby to be born, it was really affecting his normal life. He suddenly stood up and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Kyle walked back to the table in time for the dismissal bell to ring. Everyone went their separate ways for their fifth hour class, with Stan walking with him all the way there. He stopped him outside of the door and asked him if he was feeling okay.

"Of course. What makes you think otherwise?" Kyle adjusted his backpack on his cramping shoulders.

"You seem uncomfortable today."

"It's just the baby, don't worry." He squeezed his husband's hands when he was sure there were no teachers watching. "I'll see you after class."

"Okay." Stan pecked Kyle on the cheek and walked off towards his class.

Kyle smiled as he walked into the classroom. He was happy Stan wasn't angry about what happened with Cartman, said fat ass was no longer in his Home Ec class, and he had managed to trade off college classes for easy classes. Maybe senior year wasn't going to suck so badly after all.


	29. Bad Day Turned Good

_September 10..._

Stan yawned and absently scratched his bare stomach as he reached for a pair of discarded blue jeans lying on the floor. He slipped into them and quietly slipped out into the living room, he figured to be nice and let Kyle sleep a little longer. They'd both been up late last night since Kyle was complaining about pains in his stomach, only falling asleep when they both determined that Kyle wasn't going into labor.

The black-haired teen poured himself a cup of coffee and started grabbing things to make his husband a cheese omelet, his favorite breakfast food as of recently. As he went to add the cheese to the halfway cooked egg, there was a knock at the door. Stan turned the heat down on the stove and ran to the door so that the person at the door couldn't wake up Kyle.

"Hello?" Stan went to slam the door shut, but Jon caught it mid-swing.

"Is something wrong?" Jon forced the door back entirely open and smiled dementedly.

Stan ground his teeth and clenched his fists. "How'd you get here? I thought you got arrested for rape." He'd learned that when Phil had announced to the workers at the garage to be careful should they see him around South Park.

"I was bailed out." Jon grabbed onto Stan's wrist and caught the other as it came rushing towards his face. "And I had a sudden thought: If I could get Eli," a boy in Stan's graduating class a bit bigger than him that had his fair share of run-ins with Jon, "to do what I wanted, I could get you to also."

Stan ground his teeth together and tried to bring his leg up, but he was thrown into the wall and his breath rushed out of him before he could. Jon leaned forward and bit down on Stan's neck hard as he maneuvered himself to be able to keep Stan pinned to the wall, his arms trapped between his back and the wall. He moved his hands to unbutton Stan's jeans and traced the younger boy's lips with his tongue.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jon turned to see Kyle standing in the doorway separating the main bedroom from the living room holding a silver handgun tightly in both hands. He looked absolutely terrified.

Jon gave one short laugh. "You won't pull the trigger, you can't." He turned his attention back to Stan.

Trembling, Kyle drew the handgun back against his chest and bit his bottom lip. He and Stan had had the gun since the incident with Jon back on his seventeenth birthday for their protection, but it wasn't like Kyle ever thought he'd have to even hold it, let alone fire it. He clicked the safety off like Stan's uncle; Jimbo had shown him and quickly pulled the trigger.

"FUCK!" Jon screamed as the bullet lodged itself into his foot. He stumbled over to the door of the apartment. "You fucking **shot** me you little bitch!"

Stan pushed himself off of the wall and literally kicked Jon out of the apartment. "If you value your life, you won't come back here ever again!" He yelled as Jon limped off cursing both of them at the top of his lungs. He slammed the door shut and turned to face Kyle, still shaking. His face was pale and his eyes were wide his fear. "Kyle," he grabbed onto the gun and tried pulling it away, "baby, let go of the gun."

The sound of his husband's voice brought Kyle back to reality; he released the gun into Stan's hands. He began trembling even more violently and suddenly started crying. Stan pulled Kyle into his arms and set the handgun down on the edge of a shelf on the medium sized bookshelf pushed against the wall. "Shh… It's okay. You've got good aim babe, you really saved me."

"B-But," Kyle sniffed, "I was aiming for his lower back."

Stan's eyes widened. _Oh shit… Really? _As much as he wanted to ask if Kyle was being serious, he wasn't going to because he didn't want to see him cry anymore than he already was. "Well, that doesn't matter. He's gone now, **that's** all that matters."

After a moment more, Kyle looked at Stan through the thin layer of tears in his eyes. "Stan."

"What is it?"

"What's burning?"

Stan sniffed the air. "Shit!" He released his husband and ran over to the kitchen to switch off the stove. The egg was burnt and stuck to the frying pan thanks to the overly melted cheese. "Um," he chuckled and looked back at where Kyle was standing, "how does McDonald's breakfast sound?"

Kyle chuckled. "If I can get dressed first." He gestured to the long dark purple nightgown with the ironed on decal of the Japanese character Domo on the front. "I don't think this is very appropriate to wear in public."

Stan smiled and tossed the pan into the sink. "It's okay. I need to get a shirt on anyway." He followed Kyle to their room and grabbed a discarded Papa Roach t-shirt that he wasn't sure was his or Kyle's. Oh well, it didn't matter. He slipped into it.

Kyle pulled on a pair of green sweatpants and a bright red-orange t-shirt that matched his jacket almost exactly - his jacket had faded a bit. He brushed out his hair and followed Stan to the door. They both stopped when they saw their elderly neighbor standing there looking extremely concerned.

"Stan, Kylie," she had called Kyle, Kylie after a misunderstanding when they first met her, but she was so sweet and kind to them that they didn't bother correcting her, "are you both okay? I heard a gun."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Rodriguez," Kyle said reassuringly, "we just had the TV up too loud."

"Oh, that's all?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry that it bothered you."

"Oh no Kylie, don't fret over me." Mrs. Rodriguez smiled. "I'm just glad you both and the baby are okay."

Stan smiled as well. "Thank you for your concern though."

"Anytime. You two have a lovely day at school." She turned and walked back to her apartment.

When they climbed into the Blazer, Stan asked Kyle why he lied to their neighbor. "I just don't think she should worry," he said. "She's an elderly woman; too much excitement can't be good for her."

"You have a point." Stan nodded.

They continued chatting all the way to McDonald's, as they ate, and then to the high school. Without caring very much, they ended up being ten minutes late to class. Stan walked Kyle to Home Ec, gave him a quick kiss, and then ran off to Chemistry.

Kyle walked quietly into the room and over to Butters somehow without the teacher noticing his entrance. He dropped his backpack and sat down on the stool. "What'd I miss?" He muttered to his friend.

"The teacher's giving out our first recipes," Butters muttered back. "I think we're gonna get c-cookies."

"That sounds good." Kyle smiled. He had told Stan he was full when they finished their breakfast at McDonald's, but that had only been so that Stan didn't have to spend more money, Kyle could've easily eaten another loaded breakfast platter.

"Y-Yeah it does." When he was handed the recipe card for chocolate chip cookies, Butters asked Kyle, "Why were you late today?"

"Me and Stan got breakfast."

"C-Cool!"

"Yeah, it was." Kyle smiled again as he grabbed a large plastic mixing bowl out of the nearby cabinet. "Next time, everyone should get together for breakfast. It wouldn't hurt to."

Butters shook his head. "No, it wouldn't. I'll ask K-Kenny about it later."

"Okay." When he felt a sharp pain, Kyle sat back down on the stool. It was close, real close to the due date and he had been warned that he might be feeling strange sensations and maybe even pains when it was time. The problem was that Mafesto wasn't sure about what he'd be feeling as he went into labor since he had never dealt with male pregnancy before, and that troubled Kyle.

"Kyle?" Butters looked over at him concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Kyle shook his head. "Um, I'm not sure. I've been feelings pains ever since last night." He made a face as another quick wave passed over him. "They're getting closer together. I don't know what's going on…"

"Are you s-sure you're not going into labor?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…nothing I read ever said anything like this."

"Yeah, b-but you're not a girl either."

"True." He turned his attention back to the recipe card, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt that stretched over his stomach as he felt another, quicker, wave of pain.

Suddenly, Damien slammed open the door and ran over to Kyle and Butters, who both asked what he was doing - the entire class was just staring at him, having not expected the sudden intrusion. "You're in labor," the anti-Christ explained quickly. "If we don't get you to a hospital now, your child will be born, with great pain to you, in this room."

Kyle eyes widened and he stood up. "Let's go then!" There was no way in hell his baby was going to be born in the middle of the Home Ec room! Him and Butters, helping the redhead along as he begun to slow down, followed Damien closely to the parking lot.

Stan and Craig were already out by the Blazer, ready to go. Stan handed off the keys to Damien knowing full well that he'd push the vehicle as fast as it could possibly go without being pulled over by the police. He helped Kyle, now realizing that Damien was right, he was going into labor, into the back seat and climbed in with him - Craig sat in the front with Damien, and Butters sat in the back as well.

Teeth grinding together to try and stifle his own voice, Kyle screamed. God, it was hurting so much! Do women **really **go through such pain all the time? He could definitely understand why the girls in the high school who had children complain about the pain of childbirth all the time now. He gripped onto Stan's hand as another scream ripped from his throat. "Are we fucking there yet?" He yelled at Damien.

"In a few miles," Damien replied calmly. Having been raised in Hell virtually all his life, the screams of his friend in labor were simply white noise compared to the screams of agony from the souls of the damned.

"Godammit!"

"Just a bit longer Kyle," Stan said softly. He looked at where Butters was sitting against the other door looking concernedly at Kyle. "Butters, when we get to the hospital, run inside and get a wheelchair, Kyle's not gonna be able to walk."

Butters nodded. "O-Okay Stan." He flipped open his phone and read the text message from Kenny. "Kenny, Pip, and Tweek j-just left the parking lot."

Craig glanced back into the back seat. "I'll be sure to get a nurse or a doctor when we arrive. You said that they'd be expecting him for a week in advanced of the due date, right Stan…?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah." He turned his attention back to his husband when he gave out another scream.

Damien hit the brake in front of the hospital's emergency wing doors and Butter and Craig jumped out immediately. Just as Butters was running back with a wheelchair, Stan was helping Kyle maneuver his way out of the Blazer in the least painful way, with very little success. By the time they both got him in the wheelchair and Damien drove off to park, Kyle was cursing Stan's name and saying he was going to kill him the first chance he got.

"Of course you are," Stan said nervously, his hand already in a death grip.

"Flipping me off isn't gonna get your friend in any faster!" A nurse yelled at Craig.

"You're not listening to me, he's in labor!" Craig screamed back. The nurse was right, he was flipping her off.

"'He?' What kind of joke–Mr. Broflovski!"

"Actually," Kyle said through ground teeth, "it's Marsh now."

"Why didn't you tell me it was him?" The nurse yelled at Craig before she ran over to Stan and Kyle; he tried yelling at her again, but it was ignored. "We have a doctor on standby in the E.R.."

"E.R.?" Stan's eyes widened. He knew too many people who had gone into the E.R. at Hell's Pass and had died. "What about the delivery room?"

"He needs a c-section to deliver the baby." She pushed Butters aside and began pushing the wheelchair towards the E.R.. When they reached the doors, the nurse stopped and peeled Stan's hand out of the death grip Kyle had it in. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed past this point."

"But he's my husband!" Stan argued.

"I'm sorry, it's policy."

Tears flooded Kyle's eyes as he was pushed through the E.R. doors. "No, Stan!"

"I'll be right here Kyle," Stan said with a reassuring smile, only letting it drop when the doors swung closed. "I'll be here instead of next to you, where I'm needed." He kicked the tiled floor. "Fucking hospital policy!"

"S-Stan?" Butters walked up to his friend and looked at him concernedly.

"What is it Butters?"

"Maybe you should sit down w-with the rest of us. Kenny, Tweek, and Pip will be h-here soon too."

Stan nodded and followed Butters over to the small waiting area where Craig and Damien were already sitting. As they waited, Butters tried to get a conversation going more than once, but it never worked, Stan was too worried about Kyle, and Damien and Craig were zoned out. Things remained that way only a bit longer, until Kenny. Pip, and Tweek appeared.

"Stan," Kenny said surprisingly as he released Butters from a hug, "what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kyle?"

"They won't let me go back there. It's against hospital policy or something." Stan sighed deeply and ran one hand through his hair, messing it up - he really needed a trim again.

"That's bullshit. You're married, you should be allowed back there."

"I think so too, but they won't let me."

"I wouldn't worry," Pip said with a smile. "Kyle's a strong fellow, he'll be just fine."

Stan smiled just slightly. "I know…but…I just wanted to be there with him."

"I can understand that," Kenny said as he sat next to Butters. "If Butters was going through this, I would want to be next to him."

"Me too," Damien said with an arm around Pip's shoulders.

"Yeah," Craig added.

The group kept a shaky conversation going that didn't have a single thought out sentence for nearly two hours before a male doctor walked out of the E.R. and over to the waiting area. "Mr. Marsh?"

Stan was on his feet in an instant. "That's me."

The doctor smiled. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"I have a daughter?" He breathed out.

"Yeah, you do."

A wide smile suddenly dominated Stan's face accompanied by a laugh. "I have a daughter! And of course I wanna see her!"

"Follow me then." The doctor turned and led Stan into the E.R., and over to the area that Kyle had been left in. "Right through here."

"Thanks." Stan walked past the open glass door and sat next to where Kyle, who looked like he was about to pass out from the pain killers he'd been given, was holding a pink blanketed sleeping baby girl that had a small tuft of black hair on top of her head. He mirrored the happy smile present on his husband's face. "This is our daughter…?"

Kyle chuckled tiredly and leaned into Stan's arms when he sat next to him. "Of course." His smile widened when he saw one of Stan's fingers gently caress their daughter's face. "What should her name be?"

"Well…I kinda like something exotic, like Calypso or something."

The redhead chuckled again. "Maybe not that. How about something a little more normal?"

"Um…" Stan rested his head on top of Kyle's. "Kali?"

"I like it." Kyle smiled. Their daughter began moving around in his arms, stirring awake. "Oh!" She opened her eyes just slightly, showing a small part of her light green irises. "She looks like you."

"She looks like both of us." Stan kissed the side of his husband's head.

Kyle yawned. "I need some sleep."

"Okay then." Stan moved so that he could take Kali into his arms as Kyle laid down. "I'll be right here with Kali when you wake up." He kissed Kyle's forehead again.

"I know you will." Kyle closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Stan sat down in the chair next to Kyle's bed with his arms shaking. The baby girl in his arms was so small and fragile, he was afraid of dropping her or breaking her. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "You wanna meet your uncles?" He stood up and quickly walked out to the waiting room.

When everyone looked up to see Stan walking out the E.R. doors with his daughter in his arms, they stood up to meet him. Everyone smiled at the sight of the baby girl in their friend's arms.

"She's so adorable!" Pip said with a wide smile.

"Sh-She is!" Butters agreed as he gently caressed the side of Kali's soft face with the tip of his finger.

"What's her name?" Kenny asked as he wrapped his arms tight around Butters' waist.

"Kali." Stan smiled. "Her name's Kali Marsh."

…

_The weirdest thing about writing this was that I was playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood while I was writing it. ^^;_


	30. Holy Crap

Stan signed his name on the birth certificate the doctor had left for him and Kyle, still sleeping. He moved to write down Kali's name, but stopped. They had never decided on a middle name. He sighed, wrote down her first name, and then set the birth certificate to the side. He'd worry about it when Kyle woke up. He gazed lovingly into the small plastic baby bed at the bundle that was his daughter.

_How did I manage to create something so beautiful?_ Stan rested his head on top of his crossed arms at the edge of the plastic bed. He sighed contentedly. "Kali…how about Elizabeth for your middle name? You like that?"

When Kali moved to try and stretch, but failed, he chuckled. "You're too cute…!"

"Stan," Kenny said from the door, his tone serious, "could you come here for a second?"

Stan stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Do I have to?"

"It's important."

He sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'm coming." He glanced back at Kyle for a moment before walking over to Kenny. "What is it?" He hissed annoyingly. He hated being pulled away from his newborn daughter and his sleeping husband for even a few moments.

Kenny grabbed Stan's wrist and pulled him out into the hall, pointing at the redheaded and balding brunette man standing near the E.R. doors with Damien and Craig. "**That's** why I called you out here. They suddenly think they have some sort of right to see Kali."

Stan ground his teeth together. "After all they've put Kyle through, they really think that they have some sudden right to see their granddaughter? What the hell is wrong with them?"

"I don't know, but Damien and Craig aren't sure if they can be held off for long. Something about the police coming in if they couldn't see her was mentioned." Kenny scratched absently at the back of his neck.

"What? They didn't even want anything to do with me, Kyle, and the baby until now!"

"I know, it doesn't make sense."

Stan growled and scratched the back of his head. What was he supposed to do? He didn't think Sheila and Gerald deserved to see Kali after the way they treated Kyle, but he really didn't want the police to get involved. Dammit! "Kenny," he grabbed the pad of paper and pen he always carried around and jotted down a phone number, "this is my parents' house number. They should be home from work by now. Call them and tell them what's going on; dad's got a lot of influence around here, he'll be able to help."

Kenny nodded. "Got it." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number as he turned to walk down the hall away from where Damien and Craig were preventing Sheila and Gerald from getting to Kyle's room.

Stan looked back into the room and saw Kyle was still asleep, so he closed the door and walked over to stand just behind Damien and Craig. He sent a glare at his in-laws. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see our grandchild," Sheila said defensively. "And we will, or I'll call the police in here."

"On what grounds?"

"You both are seventeen and both male. I'll have no problem getting the police to believe that you are unfit parents."

All at once, Craig, Damien, and Stan raised their middle fingers at Sheila. "Fuck you," they chimed.

"What, what, what? What was that word, you three?"

"If you're just going to try to take Kali from me and Kyle, then you have no right to be here, let alone see her!" Stan yelled.

"No Broflovski is going to be a parent so young, especially not Kyle."

He smirked. "It would probably be good for you to know that we've gotten married," he raised his left hand to show off his wedding band, "Kyle's last name is Marsh."

"He married without my permission?"

"You gave up your right to know about Kyle's life and him and Stan's daughter when you kicked Kyle out of your house," Damien said calmly.

"I'm still his mother."

Stan sighed and shook his head. He turned to walk back to Kyle's room. "As much as I don't like it, I realize that this decision really isn't up to me. If Kyle's awake, it's his choice, if not," he shook his head, "then I don't know."

Without waiting for her to respond, Stan walked back into the room where Kyle was. His shoulders slumped when he saw that his husband was awake and sitting up in his bed. That meant Sheila had a chance of actually seeing their daughter. Damn.

"Stan," Kyle smiled softly, "I wanna hold Kali."

Stan nodded, scooped up his daughter from the plastic bed, and gave her to Kyle for him to hold. He smiled when Kyle's face begin to glow with love as his eyes rested on Kali's still sleeping face. He wrapped one arm loosely around his husband's shoulders. "She's beautiful."

"She really is," Kyle agreed. "Where were you? The restroom?"

"No… …Kyle, I need to know something."

"What?"

Stan took a breath. "Do you want your parents to see Kali?"

Kyle looked at Stan with wide eyes. "What?"

"They're here, and they're demanding to see her. Do you want them to see her?"

Kyle's eyes moved back to his daughter's face. "I told mom the due date hoping she'd want to see our child, but…I don't know anymore. After everything that's happened, I'm just not sure."

"Well, they're getting impatient. If you don't decide, your mom threatened to call the police." Stan figured it was best to leave out the part where Sheila mentioned she could easily take Kali from them.

Kyle nodded. "Okay. Let them come in here, but **don't** leave me and Kali alone! You can't do that!"

"I won't, don't worry." Stan kissed the top of his husband's head. "Do you want them to come in now? Just get it over, like ripping off a band-aid…?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he stood up, "I'll go get them." He walked out of the room and back over to where Damien and Craig were still preventing Sheila and Gerald from passing. "Kyle's decided, for some reason, to let you see Kali." He gestured back over his shoulder. "Come on…but if you fuck up, I'm kicking you out without a second thought."

"Fine." Sheila nodded. Her and Gerald followed their son-in-law when Damien and Craig parted the way for them.

Stan stood just inside of the door and allowed Sheila and Gerald to walk past him. Before he closed the door, he told Damien, Craig, and Kenny - just getting back from where he had retreated down the hall to talk on his phone - to stand outside the door just in case something happened. Once he closed the door, he walked back over to Kyle's bedside to stand there with his husband. He was extremely uncomfortable with allowing Sheila and Gerald so close to Kyle and Kali, but it was Kyle's choice so he would allow it as long as everything went smoothly.

"Hi mom," Kyle muttered as his arms tightened ever so slightly around Kali. He was nervous about his parents being there, his father looked like he didn't even want to be there.

"Kyle." Sheila sat down in the chair Stan had been sitting earlier. She waited a moment before holding her arms out. "Could I hold her?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, you can't."

"Why not?"

He glanced over at her. "I don't think…you should."

"Why?"

"I…I just don't want you to, not yet."

"Kyle, I really want to hold her. Now let me hold my granddaughter young man."

Stan's eyes narrowed. Her tone didn't have to be scolding, like she was talking to Kyle like he was still a child. Kyle just shook his head and before Sheila could say anything else on the matter, Stan said, "If Kyle doesn't want you to hold our daughter, then you're not going to."

Sheila sighed heavily and rested her hands in her lap. "Fine."

A heavy silence overtook the four in the room for a long minute, no one sure if they should say anything. Finally, the silence was broken when Kali woke up and began whining and moving around. During the few minutes it took to calm her down a bit, the tension in the room seemed to lessen, and even Gerald began talking to his son and son-in-law. It was amazing, but in the hour Sheila and Gerald stayed there, the more they reconnected with Stan and Kyle. It gave Kyle a small sense of hope that maybe his parents would stop rejecting the way he was living his life and even come to fully accept his daughter and husband as family.

…

_I'm conflicted about the time jump for the next chapter. I don't know if I should do one month or two. What do y'all think?_


	31. Taking it in Stride

_Two Months…_

"Kyle," Stan cooed as he gently shook his husband awake, "wake up."

Kyle groaned and weakly swatted Stan's hand away before turning over to be facing the back of the couch, away from the TV, which was playing the end of Brokeback Mountain. "I'm tired…"

Stan chuckled and scooped up Kali from the white lace basinet that his parents had bought. She was awake and giggling as uncontrollably as only a baby could, and looking at the TV. "I think Kali likes this movie."

"Movie?" Kyle glanced back at the TV and saw what was playing. He sat up, looking around for the remote. "This isn't appropriate for her to be watching at her age Stan."

"Hey, I just got home from work. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours." Stan reached for the transparent blue bottle when Kali began whining. "Besides, it's your favorite movie. She's gonna see it eventually."

"I know," Kyle yawned, "but I was hoping that would wait until she's a teenager."

Stan dropped down on the couch next to Kyle when he sat up. "I got your homework for your classes."

"Thanks."

Ever since Kali was born, everyone at the high school had been incredibly understanding. Kyle had been given two weeks maternity leave to start with, and he had been told he could miss all he needed. He was really glad that he'd been given the choice to stay home with Kali and still be a student, though it was difficult - he'd never tell Stan that, it'd just make him feel bad. Last time Stan had brought him a grade update on his classes, a few weeks ago, he was passing them all with top marks, so he couldn't complain too much, though he did miss seeing their friends everyday.

"What homework do I have?"

"The usual: everything." Stan gestured with his head over to where his backpack sat next to the closed front door.

"Lovely." Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up to rummage through Stan's backpack. He grabbed his homework and plopped back down on the couch where he had been sitting. "Home Ec…cookies?" He raised an eyebrow. "How the hell am I supposed to get these to the school?"

"Oh yeah, Butters offered to come by and get them for you."

"Okay." He scanned the page, they weren't due until next Wednesday, so he had plenty of time to get it done. He set the paper to the side and grabbed his math book. "Sometimes I really fucking hate school," he said as he began quickly jotting down answers to his homework that he was only halfway sure were right.

"At least you don't have to actually go." Stan set the bottle to the side and moved to burp Kali, but she ended up spitting up on him and laughing. "Son-of-a-bitch."

Kyle looked over and laughed, "She likes you." When he received a slight glare, he set his math book aside and took Kali from Stan. "Go get a new shirt. I'll clean her up." When Stan went into their room, Kyle stood up and laughed as he went into Kali's room to change her outfit. "I think you made daddy mad," he cooed, she just laughed more.

He laughed along with her and quickly changed Kali from the sunny yellow dress she'd been wearing to a white polka-dotted onesie. It was almost time for her to go to bed anyway, he could tell when she yawned loudly. "Is someone tired?" He held her close and walked over to the wooden crib Craig and Stan had set up during the baby shower/birthday party months ago. Kali responded with another yawn. "Are you gonna sleep all night again? Are you gonna let mommy and daddy get a good night's sleep?"

As he watched his daughter drift off to sleep in his arms, Kyle felt like he got his answer. He placed her the crib and smiled softly. He remembered the first few nights after they brought her home, she didn't sleep, just cried nonstop. They finally called Stan's parents for help because they were both exhausted and at each others' throats, almost literally. Had Sharon and Randy not helped them, Kyle wasn't sure what would've happened, and he knew the path him and Stan had to take to get to this point would've been much more difficult. He was sure neither of them would've made it. At least she stopped crying every night, it was only about once a week now, and since Kyle rarely went to school anymore, he normally got up with her.

"Kyle," Stan walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head on Kyle's shoulder, "come to bed."

Kyle leaned back against Stan's bare chest, still smiling at Kali. "I still have homework to do."

"You can do it later," Stan pouted. "Come on, you need to relax."

"I need to finish my homework first," Kyle turned and rested his hands on Stan's collarbone, "but if I'm not that tired when I'm done, I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Hmm," Stan hummed thoughtfully. "I think that's a good trade." He gave Kyle a passionate kiss. "I'll be waiting."

Kyle smiled as he was released and quickly said, "Also, don't forget to use a condom this time."

Stan stopped and faced Kyle with a confused look on his face. "Condom? Why?"

"I don't wanna get pregnant again." Kyle pecked his husband on the cheek and walked out into the living room after he switched on the baby monitor.

"Oh, come on, the doctor said the chances of you getting pregnant again are **extremely** slim." Stan pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. "Do I **really** have to wear a condom?"

"I don't care." Kyle plopped down on the couch and grabbed his math book again. "Until those test results get back, you're wearing a condom, I told you that."

Stan groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine…" He glanced back at Kali as he went to shut her bedroom door. "You know," he murmured jokingly to his sleeping daughter, "you're a little booger already." He quietly shut the door and turned into him and Kyle's room.

For only about ten minutes more, Kyle tried to concentrate on his math homework without much success. He got one more question done and closed the textbook. Screw it! There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on homework when Stan had promised him sex, and he knew he was waiting either naked or mostly naked. He stood up and walked quickly over to the room to find Stan lying on his side of their bed reading a book.

Kyle laid down next to him with one hand resting in the center of his husband's bare chest. "What're you reading?"

"_Brisingr_. I've read _Eragon _and _Eldest_, so I figured I'd get a start on book three while waiting for you."

"Well," Kyle plucked the book from Stan's hands and dog-eared the page he was on, "I'm here now." He set _Brisingr_ on the nightstand and moved so that he was laying on top of him. "Let's have some fun." He brought their lips together roughly, Stan turned them so that Kyle's legs could wrap around his waist as he quickly unbuttoned the white collared shirt Kyle had worn that day.

Stan smirked as their lips parted and their eyes met, his hand running slowly down his husband's bare, and finally flat again, torso to the button of his jeans. "You're gonna wish you hadn't said I could do whatever I want."

"Well," Kyle smirked as well, "I guess we'll just have to find out." He brought their lips together roughly again as they both clawed at each others' clothes, desperate to get the other naked.


	32. Mama

_Eight Months…_

Kyle sighed and set aside another ceramic plate, he reached for the plastic baby bottle sitting next to the silver metal sink. He hated doing dishes, but with Stan at school until three and then at work until seven, if he didn't do them right then, they'd never get done - luckily the school year was winding to a close, but that meant Kyle would soon have to go to the high school for final exams soon, he hadn't been since Kali was born. The woes of being a housewife–err, house**husband**. He set the bottle to the side and then looked down when he felt the leg of his sweatpants being pulled.

Kali stood there with a red pacifier in her mouth and a white bunny stuffed animal clutched into her right hand, dragging behind her. Her black hair had gotten longer and was now in a pair of high pigtails Kyle had put it in that morning and she was wearing a bright pink sundress with booties to match. She was gazing up at him with wide light green eyes that spoke for themselves, she wanted to get picked up and her raising her arms up made that even more obvious.

"Aw!" Kyle smiled and wiped off his hands before he crouched down to pick her up. "You know you're too cute to get ignored, don't you baby girl?" He cooed as he poked her gently in the stomach, causing her to giggle through the pacifier. He grabbed the bunny she was holding before she could drop it and held it in his free hand close to her face. "Hey there," he cooed as he touched the stuffed animal's plastic nose to Kali's, "hey, I wuv you…! Yes I do…!" She giggled again.

He giggled too and kissed her forehead. "Mama loves you Kali." He smiled widely and walked out to the living room where the soft playpen had been set up, a few toys were sitting in the playpen, having been played with earlier before Kyle let her roam around the living room and kitchen area. "I have to finish dishes, okay? It won't take very long, don't worry. I'll play with you when I'm done." He placed the bunny into the playpen and lowered Kali to stand next to it.

She reached up with both arms and her tiny hands kept balling into fists that signaled she wanted to be picked up again. Kyle patted her on the head and promised that he'd be back in a few minutes at the most, but before he could even straighten up in order to walk back, her eyes welled up with tears and the pacifier fell from her mouth as she begun to pout.

"No, don't do that!" Kyle begged. "Anything but the crying and pouting, please!"

Kali's bottom lip trembled like she was about to start crying, but instead she uttered out in a shaking, small voice, "Mama…!"

Kyle's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Did she seriously just say "mama?" There was no way! He just misheard, surely! "Kali?"

"Mama…!" She whined; her arms were still extended in the air saying that she wanted to get picked up again.

After allowing another moment to pass for it to sink in, Kyle started laughing and then scooped Kali up out of the playpen. "You really spoke! That's just great!" He hugged his daughter to him and then kissed her forehead. "I have to tell Stan!" With Kali still in his arms, Kyle rushed over to where he left his cell phone and punched the speed dial for Stan's cell phone.

…

Stan sighed quietly and forced his eyes to stay open. He hated Algebra 2 with a burning passion, and because the lesson was something he knew he wouldn't be able to understand in a thousand years, he just wanted to be home with Kyle and Kali even more. His mind wandered off at the thought of his husband and daughter. What were they doing? Kyle said something about the dishes that morning, but Kali was too adorable, she easily distracted both of them.

Before his mind wandered too far though, _"Pressure" _by Paramore sounded off from his front pocket. Stan's hand darted into his pocket as he dashed from the room. The teacher didn't care since she had been told about Stan's situation; she just waited until he was out in the hall with the door closed before continuing.

Stan flipped open his cell phone and pressed it to his ear. "What's wrong Kyle? What happened?"

On the other end of the line, Kyle laughed. _"No, no, nothing's wrong, I just have some great news!"_

"Oh God," Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, "**please** don't tell me you're pregnant!" Since they got back negative test results that confirmed Kyle couldn't get pregnant again, neither had found the need to have Stan wear a condom anymore - they had a cosplay night where Kyle had somehow ended up on top, but that only happened the once.

Kyle laughed even harder. _"It's nothing like that, don't worry!"_

Stan sighed in relief. "Thank God. So, why are you calling me? You know you can only call me if it's really important, which the school says 'really important' is an emergency situation."

"_It __**is**__ important, if that counts!"_

"Well, what is it?"

"_Kali said her first word! Isn't that great?"_

He smiled widely. "Really?"

"_Yeah! Hold on a second. Kali, say 'mama' again."_ There was a moment of silence again before a soft voice said "mama" happily over the phone. _"Did you hear that?"_

The smile on Stan's face couldn't have gotten any wider; he only wished that he could've actually been there to hear her when she said it. "Yeah, I heard, and it is great." He swatted a traitor tear off of his cheek; he wasn't supposed to cry, he was supposed to be the strong parent. Stupid emotion of pride!

"_Well, I'm not gonna keep you from class any longer. We'll see you when you get home from work. I love you!"_

"I love you too." When Kyle hung up, Stan flipped his phone shut and wiped tears in his eyes away. Why couldn't he be there to see anything that happened in Kali's developing life? He wasn't there when she took her first steps, he was at work, and now he wasn't there when she said her first word thanks to school. He couldn't help but to wonder if he'd ever get to be part of anything important in Kali's life, or if work would get worse after he graduated.


	33. True Fear

_Two Years…_

"I hate grocery shopping," Kyle muttered as he pushed the half-full shopping cart along the neatly formed aisles of J-Mart towards the check out, Kali was in the child seat drinking apple juice from her transparent green sippy cup. Stan was working all day again, leaving Kyle to do the grocery shopping once again. And it was still his least favorite activity, even after two years of having to do it.

"Mommy," Kali looked up at Kyle with begging puppy eyes, "can I play with Nic again today?"

Kyle smiled. "I don't know. I'll call Wendy and ask."

A few months before they graduated high school, Wendy gave birth to her and Cartman's son Nicolai, (Cartman was the deadbeat dad everyone expecting him to be too, he rarely saw Nicolai or helped Wendy at all). Kyle and Stan only let the two play together since they were so close in age, plus Kenny and Butters' two-year-old foster son, Thane, always joined in for the play dates. (They were only a year since they've married for a year from being able to legally adopt him, and with Kenny joining the police force in South Park - for unknown reasons - they were sure it wouldn't be a problem.)

"Hooray!" Kali exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kyle's smile became wider. He loved bringing his daughter along with him to do the shopping, it made the time go by so much faster. He chuckled and patted Kali on the head, careful not to mess up her naturally razor straight hair she inherited from Stan. He stopped when Craig and Tweek, each with a two-year-old girl in their arms that had wavy fiery red hair, flagged him down. "Hey guys. How was Ireland?" Craig and Tweek had taken a vacation to Ireland for their honeymoon, which was one of the few welcome surprises for Tweek.

"Great." Craig smiled.

Tweek nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah, I loved it!"

"When'd you get back?"

"Last night," Craig said as he adjusted the way the girl was resting in his arms.

"Cool. So," Kyle smiled at the two girls with Craig and Tweek, "are you guys babysitting for someone today?"

"No." When he received a confused look, Craig continued, "The girl in my arms is Siobhan, and Tweek is holding Keira. Twin sisters we adopted from an orphanage in Dublin."

Kyle's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You adopted two daughters while you were on your honeymoon?"

"You told us to bring back something from Ireland."

"Yeah, I meant like a sno-globe or a t-shirt! Not **children**!"

The girl in Craig's arms, Siobhan raised her middle finger at Kyle. "Fuck you," she chimed in a lovely Irish accent.

Unsure what to say or do, Kyle just stood there in shock. How long had they had these two for one of them to already be taking after Craig? Craig laughed loudly and hugged Siobhan tight to him. "Good girl…! You take after your daddy so well!"

"S-Siobhan," Tweek tried to scold, "what have I told y-y-you and Keira about s-saying that?"

"Not to," Keira said gleefully from her position in Tweek's arms.

After another moment to let the fact that he was just flipped off by a two-year-old sink in, Kyle rubbed his temples. "Not even your biological daughters, and they both take after you two so well already."

"Mommy," Kali started with an innocent smile, "what's 'fuck you' mean?"

A chill ran down Kyle's spine. Stan would **kill** him if Kali went home saying that! "It's something that you should never say in daddy's presence until you're at least eight." He figured he'd be lax on the cursing considering he'd been dropping the f-bomb most of his life. "And around your grandparents ever."

Kali giggled noticing how flustered her mother was getting. "Okay."

"W-W-Well," Tweek said as his head twitched to side, causing Keira to laugh, "we need to get going."

"Yeah," Craig nodded, "we need to get some food for the girls. See ya."

"See ya!" Kyle waved at his friends as they walked off and he continued towards the check out. He smiled at Kali. "You've got some new friends, I think."

Kali laughed some more. "Yaay!"

As Kyle paid for the groceries, Kali just continued giggling and saying that she couldn't wait to get to know Siobhan and Keira better - she pronounced their names differently, but Kyle still understood it. He laughed and pushed the cart out to the Blazer saying how happy he was for Craig and Tweek. He'd always worried that because of Tweek's, well, "tweek-ness," they'd never be allowed to adopt any children. Getting two had to be a blessing for them.

Kyle unlocked the Blazer and opened the backdoor, strapping Kali into her car seat with little thought about it since he'd done it so many time the past few years. He laughed along with Kali as she began going off on one of her impossible-to-understand rants. He could never be sure if it was pissed off ranting or if it was just random baby gaggle, but it made him laugh nonetheless.

"You!" An angry voice came from behind Kyle, but he ignored it. "Day walker!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, expecting to find Cartman standing there, but instead came face-to-face with an older man with shock red hair, white eyes with heavy eyeliner around them, a silver snake bite piercing, and wearing a black trench coat over a tight black tank top, tight skinny jeans, and black combat boots. But none of that was what caught his attention, it was the metallic handgun being pointed at his face. Why was some guy he never met pointing a handgun at him? It made no sense. And where the hell did he get off calling him "day walker?" Oh yeah, he's holding a gun.

"W-What is this?" Kyle asked with a shaking voice.

"You don't recognize me?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Kyle was too damn scared to search through his memory to find a face to fit the voice. He shook his head in response. "Well, I suppose that **was** the point, but it's no fun unless you know who I am." He smirked. "I'm Jon Parker, nice to meet you Kyle Marsh."

Kyle's eyes widened. It's been two years, so he never expected to see Jon ever again, and definitely not with such a drastic appearance change or a handgun. "Jon?" He took a step back and threw his body into a defensive position in front of Kali. He wasn't letting that bastard anywhere near her. "What the fuck are you doing back here?"

Jon ground his teeth together. "I wanted revenge for you shooting me in the foot two years ago you little bitch!"

"You were gonna rape my husband! I should've killed you that day you motherfucker!" The fear was slowly passing, replaced by the anger of knowing he was about to get shot in the head because of defending the man he loved. How cruel fate was…

Jon growled and pressed the barrel of the gun to Kyle's forehead. "Are you really in such a rush to die?" His eyes found their way over Kyle's shoulder to Kali's fear-stricken face, she looked like she was about to cry. "A daughter," he smirked wildly, "how wonderful. You must cherish her."

Kyle's eyebrows knitted together and his teeth ground together. "I do. I'll defend her with my very life from you if I have to!"

The smirk stayed on Jon's face. "Well, what an interesting development this is."

"Mommy?" Kali's frightened voice came from behind Kyle, causing him to glance back at her out of habit.

During that moment where Kyle was distracted, Jon raised the gun into the air and struck the redhead as hard as he could with the butt of the gun. He toppled to the pavement, unconscious.

"MOMMY!" Kali shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jon tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants and patted Kali on the head with a light smile. "Mommy's taking a little nap," he cooed. "He'll be fine soon enough, but for now, you have to come with me."

"No, I wanna stay with mommy!" She cried, struggling to figure out how she could possibly get out of the car seat.

"You don't have a choice." He slammed the open car door shut and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove off, turning up Theory of a Deadman's _"Bad Girlfriend"_ to block out the annoying sound of Kali's screeching and sobs.

…

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, and the fact that I won't be updating for a few days, but…bwahahaha!_


	34. I'll protect You

_Finally! I was starting to get **very** pissed off there for a second. Anyways, now that the damned bug has been fixed, here is chapter 34! ^.^_

...

Stan wiped his mouth and stood up from the floor. While he had been working on a car with one of his coworkers, he suddenly got a deep, sinking feeling that sickened him to his stomach. He'd rushed to the bathroom and threw up everything he'd eaten since the night before. He reached for the handle of the toilet and flushed it. Maybe he should've listened to Kyle when he told him to start taking vitamins…

He turned and walked back out to the shop area. His coworker looked at him concernedly and asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing." He scratched the back of his head. "I think I should probably start taking vitamins or something."

The guy shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway," he tossed Stan the discarded wrench from earlier, "let's get back to work."

Stan nodded and rejoined his coworker under the raised Hyundai. The water pump had gone out and was a bitch and a half to replace. As he struggled to release the water pump from the undercarriage prison of the foreign car, Kenny, in a black police uniform and his usually unruly blonde hair tamed with hairspray, walked into the garage. Without bothering to talk with Phil Jennings first, Kenny walked over to where he saw Stan struggling to repair the Hyundai.

"Stan." Kenny stopped just short of being under the raised car.

Stan glanced back as soon as he finally got one of the rusted on bolts around the water pump off. "Hey Kenny. What's up?"

"Um," Kenny's lips tightened into a distressed straight line, "I think you might want to hear this in private."

His friend's tone was so professional, unlike what he'd ever used around anyone he was close to, even when he was working, so Stan nodded stiffly and followed Kenny to just outside of the garage onto the rock drive that dominated the front of the repair shop. He began wiping his hands nervously on a dirty red shop rag that had been hanging out of his front pocket, his stomach was knotted up. What could possibly be so important that Kenny had come here in the middle of his shift and actually acted professional? Hell, he even had his squad car with him, he normally drove the unmarked red Mustang as he did traffic stops.

Kenny took a shaky breath and ran one hand through his hair, ruffling it just a bit. "There's no way to make this easy to hear, so I'll just tell you: Five minutes ago, a young woman found Kyle unconscious in the parking lot of J-Mart with his forehead bleeding severely. The Blazer was gone and Kali was nowhere to be found." He forced himself to look into Stan's wide, tear-filled eyes and to keep his tone professional. "Everything points to an assault and abduction, though we have no leads as to who could've done this."

Stan was trembling down to his very core. This couldn't be true! It just **couldn't be**! "Kenny, if this is joke, I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed.

"I," Kenny cleared his throat when a sob threatened to break through, "I wish could tell you this was a mistake, but it's not. Kyle's being sent to Hell's Pass Hospital in an ambulance right now. It's expected that he'll be awake before he even gets there, the injury was superficial. Everyone's relying on him waking up soon, it's believed that he may have seen the face of the person who assaulted him, and even if he doesn't **know** who it is," he tried to sound reassuring when he could visibly see every part of his friend shaking, "even a specific feature could greatly help."

Stan hadn't heard a word past hearing Kyle was in an ambulance. This was really happening…Kyle had been attacked and Kali had been kidnapped. He legs had been shaking so much that they gave out; he began falling to the ground.

"Stan!" Kenny moved to catch Stan before he could actually hit the rocks serving as the ground.

Suddenly Stan's shoulders began heaving with loud, heavy sobs as tears flowed down her cheeks continuously. What had he done do deserve this now? Or ever, for that matter? He could admit that he had done some things in the past that would be considered a "sin" - some had told him getting Kyle pregnant was just that, a sin - but he **knew** that he didn't do anything to deserve having his husband attacked and his daughter taken from him.

Stan weakly hit Kenny's chest as he continued bawling in his friend's arms. "Godammit! Son-of-a-motherfucking-bitch! What did I do to deserve this Kenny? WHAT?"

Kenny bit his bottom lip as it began to tremble. He hated seeing his friend reduced to tears like this, it broke his heart. "Nothing dude," he pulled Stan into his arms and held him there, "nothing. It's just a random fucking act of violence. The son-of-a-bitch that did this will pay for it, I promise." After only a moment more, he released his friend and cleared his throat. "Go wait in the cruiser; I'll go tell your boss you'll be leaving early today."

Stan nodded and walked over to the black and white car. He plopped down into the front passenger's seat and slammed the door closed before burying his face into his hands and allowing more tears to fall. He could admit that he wasn't a perfect angel growing up, hell, no one in South Park was, but he sure as hell wasn't the worst one of them all. He had always been the mediator, the last one to snap, someone who rarely did something wrong. So why? Why did God hate him?

Sometime while Stan was still crying, Kenny dropped into the driver's seat of the cruiser and began towards the hospital with the lights and siren on. He said very little during the short time it took to get to the hospital, though he did reassure Stan that Phil had been completely okay with him leaving for the day, and even gave him the next week off because of the situation.

Kenny flipped his lights and siren off once the cruiser came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital doors, and Stan jumped out and ran inside without even waiting for his friend. He stopped only at the front desk to ask where Kyle's room was before sprinting in the direction he was told to go. He slid to a stop in front of the door to Kyle's room and walked inside to see his husband sitting up in the bed wearing a blue hospital gown and with some lightly blood stained bandaged around his forehead. His eyes were blank and looked tired, almost like he was still unconscious.

"K-Kyle?" Stan took a few leery steps towards the redhead when he blinked and looked over at him.

"Stan?" Kyle looked at Stan like something was missing in the scene in front of him. "Where's Kali?"

Tears filled Stan's eyes again as he sat down next to Kyle on the bed, gathering him into his arms. "…I…I don't know," he choked out.

With those words to back up the memories of when he was in the parking lot of J-Mart, Kyle gripped onto the front of Stan's dirty work shirt and began bawling. _It really happened then, Jon really attacked me. He took Kali!_ Without realizing it, Kyle had said those thoughts out loud. Stan had heard every word.

"Jon?" Stan asked with a shaking voice. "It was Jon who took Kali?"

Kyle nodded just barely. "Yes," he sobbed.

"That guy's back?" Kenny asked from the doorway, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Stan and Kyle both glanced over at their friend and nodded. Kenny said something about filing a description with the department, but Kyle stopped him. "His appearance has changed," he said as evenly as he could. "He has bright red hair, white eyes, and a snake bite piercing now. He was in a black trench coat, jeans, boots, and I think a tank top when he attacked me."

Kenny nodded. "Okay. Thank you Kyle." With that, he turned and glided out of the room to the two officers waiting down the hall.

When the blonde was gone, Stan and Kyle turned their attention back to one another. They shook with the heavy sobs that accompanied the constant reminder that their daughter had been kidnapped by the crazy fuck who had tried stealing Stan away, and then tried to rape him. Between the sobs and cursing, Stan swore that he'd kill Jon if it was the last he ever did.

…_Four Days Later_…

Stan handed Kyle a cup of coffee and sat next to him on the couch. It was the middle of the afternoon, but after three nights in a row of absolutely no sleep, they both really needed the caffeine stimulation. Stan wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders as another news report about their missing daughter came on the screen. Even after four days, there had been no leads as to Jon's whereabouts, with his new appearance or the old one. The police were getting discouraged, and Kenny was getting extremely worried. Abducted children, infants especially, normally died within the first 72 hours of being abducted.

"I don't wanna watch this," Kyle said quietly. His hands were shaking, making it difficult to hold the coffee cup. "Please change it Stan."

Stan nodded and changed the channel to Cartoon Network, Courage the Cowardly Dog was on. Though the children's cartoon was dark, it was a definite up compared to the constant news reports of Kali.

There was a knock at the door and Stan stood up to get it as Kyle seemed to relax just a bit. He opened the door to see Kenny standing there with his shoulders heaving, he'd been running. "Kenny? Are you alright?" He asked concernedly. It was rare that he'd see his friend gasping for breath after a long run, last he'd seen that was there sophomore year of high school when they had gym class together.

"Guys, I need you to come with me," Kenny said quickly. "We think we found Jon."

At those words, Kyle set his coffee to the side and ran over to the front door to join Stan and Kenny. "You did? You found Kali?"

Kenny nodded. "Yes, I believe we did."

"Let's go!" Kyle grabbed onto Stan's hand and followed Kenny back to the police station two blocks away.

Once at the station, Kenny dropped into the driver's seat of the squad car with his partner, Eli Tombs, the man who had been raped by Jon two years ago, in the passenger's seat. As both Stan and Kyle went to climb into the back bench seat of the cruiser, Kenny stopped them and said only one could come along.

"You go Stan," Kyle said as he released his husband's hand. "I couldn't keep myself under control; I can trust that you might." He kissed him and then backed away. "I'll be waiting here for you and Kali."

Stan nodded and dropped down onto the bench seat of the cruiser and slammed the door shut. He looked over at Kyle as the car peeled out of the parking lot with lights and siren on. When he could no longer see his husband, he looked forward. Control, that's why Kyle said he should go, but they had both known that that had been said just as a show for Kenny and Eli. Stan and Kyle had decided the day before that if they had their way, Stan would go to wherever the police found Jon at and kill him…and that was exactly what he was going to do.

The cruiser came to a stop twenty minutes later on the outskirts of town among thirty other cruisers. Twice as many officers easily surrounded the small nondescript brick house in front of them, most pointing handguns, two with rifles, at the front of the house. There was sure to be more officers around the back of the house, but that didn't seem to be a concern.

"Figures he'd be in a simple brick house in a developing suburb," Kenny muttered as he watched Eli join the other low rank officers who were pointing their handguns at the door of the house. "No one would ever think to look here."

Stan's eyes narrowed. He just knew that this was the right place, Jon was inside. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"If I do something, well, 'crazy,' would you support me on it later?"

"Of course I would, that's what friends do. But what are you–my gun!" Kenny ran after Stan as he raced for the front of the house with Kenny's handgun clutched in both hands. "Stan, get back here!"

With no hesitation, Stan kicked the wooden front door open with one hard kick. He stalked into the house and looked around, quickly following the sounds of someone cursing at the noises of the area. Halfway down the hallway, Stan came face-to-face with the man Kyle had described; Jon looked like he belonged in a Goth rock band.

"Marsh?" Jon raised an eyebrow. "You found me?"

"Damn right I found you," Stan raised the handgun, "you stupid fuck!" Before Jon could say another word, Stan pointed the gun at his thigh and pulled the trigger. Jon toppled to the ground with a cry of agony. "Where's Kali? Where's my daughter?"

"You bastard!" Jon screamed. "You fucking shot me you little prick!"

"Did that hurt?" Stan pulled the trigger again, hitting Jon in his right arm. "I'll ask you one last time, **where's my daughter**?"

"You little shit!" Jon screamed. "I'll get you back for this!"

Stan shot his other leg. "Where is she?"

"You'll run of bullets soon injuring me," Jon laughed.

"I'll kill you before that happens. Now answer the goddamn question!"

Jon ground his teeth together, it wouldn't be long before Stan killed him if he didn't just tell him where Kali was. Survival mattered more than his damned determination, he pointed at the room at the end of the hall. "She's through there."

"Okay." Stan shot Jon in the stomach before continuing towards the back room. He opened the door and looked around to find Kali sitting on a faded rainbow colored mat next to a torn black bear stuffed animal. "Kali!"

"Daddy!" Kali smiled and giggled as Stan scooped her into his arms and hugged her tight to him, but she also winced. "Ow. Daddy, that hurt."

"What?" Stan looked at her and noticed bruises running up and down her arms, and then noticed the same bruises on her legs. "Did…Did **he**, the man who took you from mommy, do this to you?"

Kali nodded. "If I cried."

Stan's eyes narrowed. "Kali, could you cover your ears and shut your eyes for daddy?"

Kali nodded and did just that. Stan held her to him with one arm and stalked out of the room to where he left Jon to bleed out. He stomped down on Jon's throat and pointed the gun at his face. "You hurt Kali!"

Jon coughed and said through the pain and the blood pooling in his mouth, "She asked for it."

Stan's eyes widened with rage and he pulled the trigger one last time, blowing out Jon's face. "And you just **begged** for that." Quickly, Stan walked back to the front door, where Kenny had stopped chasing him. He handed Kenny's gun back to him. "I used four rounds," he wrapped his other arm around Kali as well, "to kill Jon." He kept walking towards Kenny and Eli's cruiser with his blonde friend following him as the other officers ran into the house.

"Kali," Stan moved one of his daughter's hands away from her ear, "you can open your eyes now."

Kali opened her eyes and rested her arms around Stan's neck. "Daddy, where's mommy?"

"Mommy's waiting for us back at Uncle Kenny's work."

Kenny drove back to the station and climbed out to lead Stan into the building where Kyle was waiting. Stan walked into the mostly empty interrogation room the remaining officers had allowed Kyle to stay in. "Kyle, look who I found." He smiled as his husband ran over to him and Kali with relieved tears flowing down his face.

"Kali!" Kyle hooked his arms around his daughter without taking her from Stan. "Thank God you're safe!" He kissed the top of her head and then looked at Stan. "I'm so happy you found her Stan." He gave his husband a deep kiss. His eyes were still watered with joyful tears at the sight of his husband carrying their daughter into the station.

Stan smiled. "This won't happen again." He kissed Kyle's forehead and smiled. "I'll protect you both until my dying day, I promise this to both of you."


	35. Give Him Back

_Four Years…_

"There's the clue!" Kali yelled to the TV screen. She was watching Blue's Clues while Kyle ran around the apartment cleaning. Kenny and Butters were going to bring their foster son Thane over so that Kali and him could play while they talked about Kyle and Stan sponsoring them so that the state would finally allow them to adopt Thane. Even though the two four-year-olds would just tear the place apart again, Kyle wanted it to at least look presentable for ten minutes.

The redheaded 21-year-old smiled softly at his small daughter, glad that his hair, which was now easily shoulder length, was staying in the messy bun he set it in twenty minutes ago. He couldn't believe Kali had actually gotten into the old children's cartoon - Stan just happened to find some video tapes of it and figured he might as well see if she liked them before throwing them away. The weird thing was that she preferred Blue's Clues to the newer children's cartoons centered on the growing technology of the world. Though Kyle admitted he couldn't complain, it saved him from having to buy DVD and/or Blu-Ray Discs of the annoying cartoons.

Kali began wailing with laughter as the blue dog on the screen began dancing. "Mommy, mommy, look at what Blue's doing!"

Kyle smile widened; he leaned against the back of the couch. "She's dancing."

"Yeah! I wish I could dance that good!"

He chuckled and pressed the "pause" button on the VCR remote. When Kali asked what he was doing, he walked over to the stereo system and turned on _"Watermelon Crawl" _by Alan Jackson. "Come here, I'll teach you to dance better than Blue."

"Hooray!" Kali leapt off of the couch and began mimicking her mother as he danced the watermelon crawl. (He looked ridiculous and he knew it, but he didn't care since Kali was having such a good time.)

The song ended a few minutes later as someone knocked on the door. Kyle stood up to answer and Alter Bridge's _"Words Darker Than Their Wings" _began to play. He opened the door with a smile that quickly disappeared when he saw Butters standing there in his usual blue pea coat and blue jean combo with tears streaming down his face.

Kyle's eyes widened and his hands automatically rested on his friend's shoulders softly just to be sure he wouldn't fall, that happened a lot. "What's wrong?"

"They t-t-took him away from us Kyle!" Butters sobbed. "They took Thane a-away!"

Kyle's mouth dropped open just slightly. After three years the state took Thane away from Kenny and Butters? But, they couldn't do that! It's wrong to take a child out of an environment they've become accustomed to, the state should know that. "That's impossible…they can't just take him away! You were going to adopt him next week!"

"I-I know!" Butters' shoulders began heaving with heavy, uncontrollable sobs. "But they s-said they could since we're not his real parents and **they** were d-demanding him back!"

Kyle pulled the blonde into his arms and held him there, letting him cry his heart out. A few tears even rolled down his own face; he couldn't begin to imagine what he'd have to tell Kali, she'd become so close to Thane. But why would Thane's biological parents start suddenly demanding their son back when they made it clear years ago that they knew they wouldn't be fit parents…? It made no sense.

"_How could I be wrong? I hope there comes a day your fear is gone."_

"Uncle Butters!" Kali bounded up to the two men gleefully. Her face dropped when she noticed Thane wasn't with him. "Where's Thane? Ah!" She gripped onto his pant leg concernedly when Butters looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "Uncle Butters, why are you crying? Do you hurt somewhere?"

As his bottom lip began trembling with the onset of more tears, Butters just looked away. Kyle released his friend and picked up Kali. "Hey Kali, I'm gonna leave you with mawmaw and pawpaw for a while, okay…?"

"Okay…" She looked back at Butters with concern, but when he didn't look back at her, she clutched onto Kyle's neck and rested her head there.

Kyle turned his attention back to Butters. "Come on dude."

Butters stiffly followed his friend down the sidewalk in silence as they walked the two blocks to Stan's parents' house. When they reached the two-story house, Kyle told Butters to wait for him at the sidewalk and then walked up to the door. A moment after he knocked, Randy opened the door and smiled widely.

"Kyle! Kali!" Randy exclaimed enthusiastically. He loved getting visits from his son-in-law and granddaughter. "What a great surprise! Sharon just finished lunch!"

Kyle smiled slightly and shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but I was actually just wondering if you could take Kali for a bit…?"

"Of course!" Randy plucked Kali from Kyle's arms and began spinning her around. "I love spending time with my cute, cute, **cute** granddaughter!"

Kali began wailing with laughter, having forgot about Butters crying already. "Pawpaw, I'm getting dizzy!"

Randy stopped spinning her in a circle and just hugged her to him. "I'm sorry little one!"

"Hey, hey," Kyle said in a half-scolding tone, "be careful! She's still a small child!" He sighed when he received apologetic puppy eyes from his father-in-law, unable to believe that the man in front of him was really almost fifty. "Can I talk with Sharon real quick?"

"Sure." Randy turned into the house and yelled for his wife.

Sharon walked up to the door a few moments later. "Hey Kyle. You and Stan have plans for tonight?"

"No, but I'm not sure if I'll pick her up later. It'll probably be Stan." Kyle gestured back to Butters. "Something happened with him and Kenny's son - I won't elaborate - and I think that I should just support Butters right now."

Sharon nodded. "I understand. Well, we'll be ready for you or Stan to pick up Kali later."

Kyle bowed his head just slightly. "Thanks." With that, he turned and rejoined Butters on the sidewalk. "Come on," he draped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "let's go get you some alcohol."

"B-But," he bumped his fists together, "Kenny doesn't like when I drink…"

"Well I'm sure he'd understand." Kyle steered Butters into the bar as they walked near it. "Where is Kenny anyway?"

"He went up to the s-station to demand that the chief of police tell him why he took Thane away."

Kyle's eyes widened as he sat down on a bar stool next to the blonde at the bar itself. "Kenny's boss is involved with this?"

Butters nodded. "We believe so. He **is** Thane's b-biological grandfather after all."

Kyle's lips formed a straight line. Kenny working for his foster son's biological grandfather probably had something to do with the fact that he and Butters kept getting denied for adoption. When the bartender asked them what they wanted, Kyle said, "Two vodkas."

The bartender turned away before Butters could correct him, he didn't like drinking, so something that strong wasn't the best choice for him. He looked over at the redhead. "Kyle, I-I don't want vodka."

"Too bad," Kyle grabbed the small glass of vodka off of the bar and took a quick drink, "you need it."

…

Grinding his teeth together angrily, Stan shoved Kenny into the passenger's seat of the Blazer. He never thought he'd have to pick up his friend from the police station again after he began working for the police. What had caused Kenny to freak out so badly that he struck the chief of police, his boss…? He breathed out a curse and slammed the door shut. After hitting the chief as hard as he could, Kenny had been knocked unconscious. Stan had been called since Butters couldn't be contacted and he just happened to be on his lunch break when the call came. He climbed into the driver's seat with a deep, annoyed sigh. He couldn't wait to tell Kyle about this, he'd never believe that Kenny would just fuck up his career. Stan really just wanted an explanation for why his friend would ever think about doing this.

Stan drove off back towards the garage, his lunch break was almost over and he wasn't going to request the rest of the day off just because his friend was being idiotic. Shortly after he parked and shut the Blazer off, Kenny groaned as he stirred from his unconscious state.

"About time," Stan said a little angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. When Kenny looked groggily over at him, he asked, "What were you thinking?"

Kenny slumped against the back of the passenger's seat and looked blankly out of the windshield. "I was thinking that I wanted my son back," he growled.

"Thane? Where is he?"

Tears swam in Kenny's eyes but he refused to let them fall, to let his weakness be seen. "An agent from the state came and took him away from me and Butters." He clamped his hands together as they began to shake. "My boss is Thane's grandfather, and he had openly told me multiple times that he knew Thane's parents would take him back. He admitted to me today that he had something to do with Thane being taken away! He pushed his daughter and son-in-law to take him back until they agreed to!" He bit his bottom lip as a stray tear fell down his face. "I punched that son-of-a-bitch in the nose as hard as I fucking could! I just can't believe he'd actually take my son from me!" He hung his head as a sob forced its way out of his throat.

Stan reached over and began rubbing Kenny's back comfortingly. He remembered how he felt two years ago when Jon had kidnapped Kali and could completely understand the blonde's rage - there was an easy chance that Kenny and Butters would never see Thane again. "Did you meet with Thane's biological parents at any point in time?"

Kenny nodded. "When we first became his fosters parents, his father came into the center drunk as all hell and began demanding that he be allowed to keep Thane." He hit the closed door angrily. "And from what I've heard from the chief multiple times, he hasn't changed, and neither has Thane's mother. They're both fucking drunks! My son was given to two people who won't take care of him!"

Stan's jaw clenched. He wanted to say something reassuring, he had actually been planning on it, some reassurance that Thane would be okay with his biological parents, but after hearing they were alcoholics…he couldn't find any words to say. How could he possibly comfort his friend knowing that the little boy he'd been fighting to adopt was in the hands of alcoholics? He knew the answer to that: he couldn't.

After a minute longer of the silence broken only by Kenny's sobs, Stan said that he had to go back. "Are you gonna stay in the Blazer, or come into the garage, or go home, or what?"

Kenny turned his head to look out of the passenger's door's window. "…I just left Butters at the apartment in tears…he probably doesn't want to see me right now."

Stan sighed and ran one hand through his still short black hair before turning off the Blazer and stepping out. "Well, you can do whatever you want. I need to get back to work." He shut the door and went back into the garage feeling a bit bad. His tone had been harsh, but he hated that Kenny seemed to almost blaming himself, his friend's tone had told him that much. Kyle did it when Kali had been kidnapped and now Kenny was doing it since Thane had been taken away. Stan understood that he was hurting, but it wasn't his fault, and that's what Stan hated: someone beating themselves up over something that they couldn't have prevented.

Back in the Blazer, Kenny cleared his throat to prevent more sobs from coming through. He'd caught Stan's tone, he was mad at him. Maybe he shouldn't be dwelling on the fact that Thane had been taken away, there was nothing he could do now. Hell, he just realized that he may have just fucked up his career by taking out his rage on his boss simply because he knew that he was Thane's biological grandfather. "Dammit!" Kenny yelled at the windshield. "What the fuck was I thinking?" He covered his eyes with one hand to hide the growing tears there. "There isn't shit I can do…"

Just as another heavy silence fell over him, a weak yet sharp knock on the passenger's side window caused him to jump. Kenny looked over to see Butters standing there with a wide goofy smile gracing his face, which was tinted red with drunkenness. "Butters?" He opened the door and caught his husband as he collapsed into his arms. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Butters giggled and gripped into Kenny's orange parka, nuzzling his neck as he did so. "Kyle was nice enoughs to buy me a vodkas."

Kenny rolled his eyes but didn't move to push Butters away. He knew Butters needed the drink just as bad as he did today, but he never would've thought Kyle would buy him **vodka**. "Just great," he sighed. He glanced over at the garage when he saw a figure with fire red hair stumble into the building. Well, it seemed that Stan was going to get a surprise too.

Said man was actually rummaging through a faded red toolbox searching for the right size wrench to remove bolts and whatnot from around a broken starter when suddenly a pair of thin arms clad in red-orange fabric were thrown around his neck. Had Stan not seen the familiar Celtic rings on the left hand, he would've turned and beat the hell out of the person hanging off of him. Instead, he sighed.

"Kyle, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to sees my **beau**tiful husbands!" Kyle slurred out happily.

Stan groaned, hoping he had just pretended to hear that drunk slur in his husband's voice. Phil would kill him if he noticed Kyle was there in the first place, he couldn't imagine how his boss would react to the redhead being drunk. He turned his head over to look at Kyle's face, resting on his right shoulder, only to get a huge whiff of vodka when his face was breathed on. "Damn." He waved one hand in front of his face. "You're drunk."

"You're sexy," Kyle giggled.

As much as he didn't want to, Stan chuckled. Kyle rarely got drunk since having Kali, so his tolerance level had dropped. Who knew how much he'd actually drank before reaching shit-faced, but it did make things slightly amusing. "Can't argue with that."

Kyle laughed some more before saying, "Ya know, I don't thinks that Thane should've been takens from Kenny and Butters."

"Neither do I."

"You knows what we should dos?"

Stan now rolled his eyes. Kyle never had a fantastic idea when drunk, but, then again, who did…? "What?"

"We should gos to where Thane's parents live and get proofs that they're unfit parents. That would proves that Kenny and Butters are greats parents!"

Stan raised an eyebrow and looked back at his husband. That plan…it made perfect sense! "Kyle," he smiled, "you're a drunk genius!"

Kyle giggle some more. "I knows it!" He tried to stand up straight and strike a pose, but just stumbled around. Luckily, Stan caught him before he fell to the concrete floor of the shop.

"Okay, you need to go sit down." He rested Kyle's arm around his shoulders and put one arm around the redhead's waist. "I'm gonna put you in the Blazer for a bit. Maybe you'll sleep this off." He walked out to the Blazer with Kyle and had Kenny, now leaning against the side of it since Butters passed out in the passenger's seat, open the door to the bench seat in the back. He dropped Kyle onto the bench seat, the redhead almost immediately passed out. "Hey Kenny," he glanced over at his friend, "Kyle had a good idea for you and Butters to get Thane back."

…_A Week Later_…

Stan, in a dark brown suit, and Damien, in a black suit and his now long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, stopped in front of a decrepit-looking house not far from Kenny's childhood home. (The "ghetto" of South Park as Cartman used to call it.) This was the address of the house they had persuaded–or really, tricked the chief of police to give them - the were both disguised as social workers from the state, so it hadn't taken much convincing - the house Thane's biological parents were living and had brought him back to.

"This place looks like shit," Stan muttered to his friend.

Damien nodded, his red eyes were filled with concern about what they were about to encounter. He straightened his tie and then pulled a pair of black gloves on so that the tattoo of an upside down cross with a serpent wrapped around it on the top of his left hand would be hidden, (Pip had a matching one on top of his right hand). "This won't go smoothly Stan. These people shouldn't have Thane, and we'll have enough proof to get Kenny and Butters custody of him again, but it won't be easy." He looked over at Stan. "Are you ready?"

Stan nodded. "Yes."

With only that, the two walked up to the unstable front door that should've fallen in a long time ago, and Damien rapped on it loudly. There was the sudden noise of glass breaking and a female voice yelled at someone to answer the door - it sounded like she yelled, "Answer the goddamn door you little bastard!" but Damien and Stan couldn't be sure.

A few moments later, a black-haired orange-eyed four-year-old boy in an orange parka with brown faux fur around the hood and orange sweatpants to match answered the door. This was Thane. He looked relatively the same as when he lived with Kenny and Butters, but there was something clearly different about him, he looked tortured and depressed, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair, normally styled to spike just slightly like Kenny's, was matted down to his scalp. Damien and Stan were surprised at just how sharp a turn Thane's appearance had taken in only a week.

Thane's eyes widened and brightened when he saw Damien and Stan standing there. He smiled. "Uncle Dam–" He stopped when they both raised a finger to his lips to silence him.

Damien cleared his throat and tried to sound official as he said, "Can we speak with your parents?"

"Who the hell is it?" The same woman yelled. She stumbled up to the door and glared at Damien and Stan through her glazed over red eyes and her tangled dark brown hair that fell in front of her red-tinted face. "Who the fuck are you?" She gestured to them with the half-empty rum bottle.

Stan raised an eyebrow as if he were thinking while in reality he was angry on the inside. How corrupt was the system to really take Thane away from two perfectly capable parents and give him to **this** woman? "I'm Stanley Miles and this is my associate, Derrick Pirrip. We're from the state department, and were told to take photos and whatnot just so the department can confirm that you and your husband are fit parents."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "I wasn't told anything about this."

"You're not supposed to be. It's usually a surprise visit. We really need to have access of your own free will, or," he continued quickly as she opened her mouth to protest, "we will call the police."

"No problem, my father's chief of police in South Park."

"Oh, no," Damien shook his head, "we don't use local forces. We use police from Denver, ones that won't be manipulated by any of the officers in this town."

The woman cursed and grabbed the hood of Thane's parka, jerking him harshly out of the doorway. "Fine. Just make it quick, Stephen hates when people stay in the house for too long."

"No problem ma'am." Damien walked into the house with Stan following. He pulled a dark blue digital camera out of his suit jacket pocket and began taking pictures that would later help Kenny and Butters get Thane back. He handed Stan the camera and took Thane's mother into the kitchen saying that he needed a word with her.

Stan knelt down in front of Thane and gave him a quick one-armed hug. When the four-year-old asked him if him and Damien were going to take him back to Kenny and Butters, Stan said, "Not right now, and probably not within the next few days." When tears welled up in Thane's eyes, Stan continued, "I promise it'll be soon, that's why me and Uncle Damien are here. We promised your mom and dad," he meant that to mean Kenny and Butters, and Thane caught that, "that you would be with them again by the end of the month, and now I promise this to you Thane." He grabbed onto the little boy's hands. "You will be back with them, I promise."

Thane smiled again. "Thank you Uncle Stan."

Stan smiled too. "Don't worry about it. Okay, back to work. Do you have any bruises or welts? Anything like that?"

Thane's face dropped and he nodded. He unzipped his parka and pulled up the short sleeve of his white t-shirt to show a good-sized welt on his right shoulder. It looked recently inflicted too. "Just this…but I've been good to stay out of their way when I can."

Stan nodded and took a quick picture of the welt. "I hate to say this, but you're going to have to continue doing that for a little bit longer, okay…?"

Thane nodded. "Just a little longer?"

"Just a little, I promise." Stan took another picture of Thane's tired face and then gave the boy another hug. He stood up and slipped the camera into his suit's jacket pocket. "Da–Derrick!" He yelled. "Let's go!"

Damien walked into the living room with sigh. "She passed out as soon as we sat down." He leaned down and patted Thane on the head. "You'll be back with Kenny and Butters soon. I'm completely sure of it."

When they heard someone shuffling around in a backroom, Stan and Damien quickly left to avoid to fight that would've come with the waking of the person they were sure was Stephen. Stan handed Damien his camera back as they began discussing what exactly they would say to the state department to convince them to give Thane back to Kenny and Butters. Regardless of that though, Damien knew for sure that Thane would be back with his rightful parents, even if it would take a few months before that would happen.

…

_I love my Creative Writing class! ^.^ We did some random poem thingy and somehow mine got tied for first with someone else's, it was quite funny, (especially considering mine wasn't all that great ^^;)._


	36. The Little Things in Life Pt 1

_Five Years…_

Kali crossed her arms over her chest and began sulking from where she was sitting on the couch. She looked up at Stan and Kyle with begging puppy eyes. "I don't wanna go to school…! I wanna stay here with you…!"

As Stan made a face, Kyle smiled just slightly and knelt down in front of their daughter. "You'll love it Kali, I promise. Plus Siobhan, Keira, Nicolai, and Thane will be there too." His smile became extremely soft. "They'll probably be on the bus with you too."

She made a face and shook her head. "I wanna stay here!"

Stan sighed. He never remembered being this difficult with his parents, mostly because his father was the one who didn't want him to go, plus Shelly threatened to beat him up if he didn't get on the damn bus. "It's not that bad Kali. How about we walk you to the bus stop, huh?"

Kyle smiled up at Stan and nodded. "That's a great idea!" He looked back at her. "Would you like that?"

Kali's face softened and she nodded. Anymore time she got with her parents was better than having to go to school alone. "Yeah."

"Okay," Kyle stood up, "let's go." He held out his hand for his daughter to take.

She took her mother's hand and jumped off of the couch, ruffling her red-orange sundress just slightly. She slipped on a pair of matching ballet flats and grabbed the small bright red messenger bag next to the door. She grabbed onto Kyle's hand and then Stan's as they walked out of the apartment door and towards the bus stop the two used to stand at as kids. It wasn't that far away, and Stan and Kyle found they could find their way back easily regardless of it having been nearly eight years since they rode the bus last.

When the three approached and saw Kenny and Butters standing there with Thane, whose hair was now dyed blonde so he could more resemble his parents; Butters held Thane in a tight hug, refusing to let go - they managed to get Thane back from his biological parents a month ago, far past when they had expected him back, but they had just been happy that the courts ruled in their favor. Kyle laughed, grabbing the attention of the three blondes. "And here I thought we'd be the only ones bringing their child to the bus stop."

Kenny chuckled. "Butters wouldn't let Thane come alone, though he said he wanted to."

Stan shrugged. "Well, it's probably a good thing. It's easier on everyone that way, I guess."

"Yeah."

"Hey there," Craig said as him and Tweek walked up with Siobhan and Keira in matching dark blue dresses holding hands.

"Hey Craig, hey Tweek." Kyle smiled. He released Kali's hand when she began tugging away to move over to Thane, finally released, Siobhan, and Keira. "How've you guys been lately?"

"I-It's been hectic f-f-for the past week!" Tweek exclaimed. "I d-didn't think anything could get w-w-worse than when we a-adopted Siobhan and Keira!"

Craig sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Can't argue with that. Getting the girls ready for their first day of school has been…wow…"

"Yeah, it's been the same getting Kali ready," Kyle chuckled.

The group talked a bit more as the four children played around them waiting for the bus. It seemed like Kali was settling down from the nervousness she had been displaying earlier just being around most of her friends. Shortly before the bus was due to arrive, Damien - his black hair was back in a high ponytail, the end of which just barely reached past his shoulders, and there was the beginnings of a moustache and beard appearing on his face - and Pip - his blonde hair cut short - walked up with a little girl with long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes clutching to Pip's leg.

Everyone just stared at them, not sure what to say. They never thought Damien and Pip would ever even be seen with a child, let alone walking one to the bus stop for school. Since no one else said anything, Kyle finally spoke up: "Hey, uh…where've you guys been the past few weeks?"

"It's a long story," Pip chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, but," Kyle knelt down and smiled at the girl half-hiding behind Pip, "who's this?"

Pip's smile got wider and he gently pushed the five-year-old wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of black jean capris. She hung her head, hiding behind her hair. "This is Piper, our daughter."

"Piper, huh?" Kyle chuckled and stood. "What were the chances of finding a girl to adopt with a name that close to your own, Pip?"

"Well, actually…" He looked over at Damien.

The black haired man smiled just slightly and patted Piper on the head. "We'll explain later, after they go to school." (He would later tell them how he gave up the remainder of his powers to his father in order to revive the five-year-old from her prison in hell after meeting her.)

Kyle nodded and looked at Stan, who finally found his own voice: "Well, this is, uh, unexpected." He smiled down at the shy girl. "She's adorable though."

"I know." Pip smiled. "I couldn't leave her alone, I'm so glad Damien agreed with me."

Damien nodded. "I can't argue with you," he kissed Pip's forehead, "my Pip."

Stan smiled and looked over at where Kali was laughing with Keira at something Thane and Siobhan were doing. "Kali, could you come here?"

Kali looked over at her parents and ran over to them. "What is it daddy?"

"Kali," he gestured to Piper, "this is Piper. She's Uncle Damien and Uncle Pip's daughter. She's new, so be very nice to her."

Kali smiled and then walked up to Piper, turning her head so that she could try to get a look at the new girl's face. "Hi there! I'm Kali!" She said enthusiastically.

Piper glanced up at Kali from between a part in her hair. "I'm Piper," she muttered.

"Come on," Kali grabbed onto the blonde girl's hand, "you need to meet everyone! They'll love you!"

"I-I don't know Kali…" Regardless, Piper followed Kali over to where everyone was still playing around to be unwillingly introduced.

Kenny chuckled. "Kali's more than a little enthusiastic about meeting new people."

"And she didn't want to go to school?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

Kyle chuckled. "She's like you that way." He pecked his husband on the cheek.

Stan nodded a bit. "That's true."

Butters looked down the street when we heard something and then saw the Twinkie-yellow bus driving down the street. "H-Hopefully school goes well for them."

Kenny rested one hand on Butters' shoulder. "It will babe."

Kyle nodded once and turned his attention to where their children were still playing - Piper was sitting on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest, Kali was sitting next to her trying to get her to play with the others. "Guys, the bus is coming!"

The group of five-year-olds looked over at the bus as it approached and groaned. They didn't want to go to school, they just wanted to stay home and play. Regardless, they skulked over to their parents and grabbed their backpacks. As the bus drove up, Kali and Piper both began begging to stay home, Butters asked Thane if he really wanted to go, and Siobhan and Keira just got on the bus. Stan and Damien pushed their daughters gently onto the bus just before Thane wriggled away from Butters to leap into the bus.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Everyone looked up at the bus driver when they heard that familiar line and just stared. It was Miss Crabtree.

"Dude," Stan muttered to Kyle as the bus door closed, "I thought she died years ago."

"I did too," Kyle said back.

Kenny scratched his head and sighed deeply. "I think my brain just ate itself."

"Mine too," Butters agreed.

Damien shrugged, he didn't quite understand why his friends and husband were confused. Weird shit still happened around South Park, it just didn't happen as often. "Let's go get breakfast guys." He grabbed onto Pip's hand. "We have the time now."

Stan nodded. "Yeah. Breakfast does sound good."

"Let's go then." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and followed Damien and Pip with everyone else as they moved towards Bob Evan's.

_Ten Years…_

Kyle wiped his eyes of the tears falling from them and took a breath to calm himself. He tried to get his mind off of the here and now, he hated his suit and dress shoes, he looked too formal, but at least no one was complaining about him wearing his ushanka, it was the only thing that was even remotely comfortable about his outfit. He looked in the mirror of the funeral home's restroom and began toying with a ringlet on his long red hair. He needed a trim.

"Kyle?" Stan walked into the restroom in a black suit that mirrored his husband's. "The service is beginning."

Kyle took a deep breath and walked over to Stan. "Okay."

Stan brushed a tear from the redhead's face and kissed his cheek. "It's alright Kyle. Everything will be okay."

"I know," Kyle muttered. "How's mom?"

"She's in front of Ike's casket, bawling." A week ago, while serving his first tour in Afghanistan after enlisting in the Army, Private Ike Broflovski was involved in a "friendly fire accident" that killed three people. Sergeant First Class Eric Cartman had been found guilty of the "accident," court martialed, and sentenced to death by firing squad. He was scheduled to die in two weeks. (His only defense for the shooting was, "The Jews are plotting with the Chinese to destroy America and take over the world! I did this country a service by taking them out!")

He nodded. "Okay." He grabbed Stan's hand and followed him out to the main room of the funeral home. He stopped when he saw the closed casket and squeezed his husband's hand. He suddenly didn't want to be there, he wanted to leave and just go home. He didn't think that he could really deal with the knowledge that his little brother was dead…willingly attending his funeral would be the ultimate way to accept that fact. He didn't want to.

Stan turned back to face Kyle and cupped his cheek with one hand. "Kyle, come on."

"I can't Stan…" He began shaking. "I just wanna leave."

Stan rested an arm around his husband's shoulders and slowly made him walk forward. "You're fine. I'll be right behind you in the row."

Kyle nodded and dropped down into one of the seats in the front row. He hadn't realized until then just how heavy his legs had been. Behind him, he could hear Kali talking to Piper, having become best friends since meeting five years ago, and Stan shushing them both as the service began. He didn't hear a word as the man up front spoke about Ike so calmly and easily, almost as if he was his closest friend or family member. Kyle didn't like it, mostly because Ike was being referred to in the past-tense. He clamped his hands together in his lap. He hated hearing his little brother talked about like that, though he knew he'd have to get used it. Ike would always be talked about in the past-tense from now on.

While the man was still talking, he felt Stan's hand rest on one of his shoulders and squeeze it comfortingly. Stan knew this was hard on his husband, and Sheila seemed to be avoiding Kyle, Stan, and Kali all day. It wasn't helping Kyle's breaking heart.

The two stayed like that for twenty minutes more, waiting until the man had finished talking before standing. The Paul-Bearers were all soldiers in Ike's unit that he'd become close friends with.

As everyone else walked past Ike's casket, Stan and Kali broke out of line and walked over to Kyle. Stan embraced his husband. "I'm sorry about this Kyle, I really am."

Kyle smiled sadly and wiped the tears from his face. "It's fine. I guess I'm glad that the fat ass is gonna die for this though."

Stan nodded. "Yeah."

Kali pulled on her mother's hand. She was in a formal black dress with Stan's old blue and red poof-ball hat from when he was a kid on her head. "Mom, it's okay." She smiled just slightly. "Uncle Ike wouldn't want you to cry."

Kyle blinked in surprise. He was amazed that Kali had such a good grip on death, he knew death didn't surprise him at her age, but after watching Kenny die all those times, it'd be weird if he didn't. But he supposed that since her best friend had been killed and revived, she'd probably understand it. Kyle smiled just slightly. "You're right baby." He patted her on the head. "He wouldn't want me to."

Once everyone had given the Broflovskis their condolences, the casket was carried out to the black hearse waiting outside. It was a short drive to the cemetery, a national military cemetery as opposed to the one nearest to the only Synagogue in South Park. The burial was equally short, a prayer was accompanied by the firing of rifles. The C.O. of Ike's unit handed both Sheila and Kyle a folded American flag each, saluted to them, offered his best wishes, and turned to rejoin the soldiers holding the rifles.

Kyle walked over to where Stan and Kali were standing next to the Blazer waiting for him, the folded flag held tight to his chest. "Let's go home." He glanced back at his mother, catching her eyes for only a moment before she turned away and dropped into the passenger's seat of her car. He climbed into the passenger's seat of the Blazer and forced himself to look forward as Stan pulled out of the cemetery.

Ike had kept the ice-thin relationship between Kyle and Stan, and Sheila alive. Now that he was dead, Kyle had serious doubts that him and his mother would talk very much, if at all.

_Thirteen Years…_

Kali laughed as she stepped off of the bus with Piper, Thane, Siobhan, Keira, and Nicolai. She straightened out her dark blue silk blouse and flattened an imaginary wrinkle in her blue jeans - it was Kyle's fault she was worried about it, he was constantly concerned about the way her clothes looked, though he was a little more lax than Stan on **what** she wore, (Stan was against the low cut blouse she was wearing, but she had just yelled that she was gonna be late for school and ran to the bus stop.)

She looked over at Siobhan, Keira, and Nicolai. "You guys sure you don't wanna come over?"

Siobhan nodded. "We're expected home."

Nicolai nodded too. "As am I. I don't think mom likes me hanging out with you guys too much."

Piper tilted her head to the side innocently. She still held a lot of the cuteness in her that had convinced Pip and Damien to revive her eight years ago. "Why?"

He shrugged and smiled softly at her. "I don't know, but it's not like I listen to her anyway. By the way," he took in the dark red tank top and knee-length skirt combo she was wearing and winked at her, "you're looking exceptionally sexy today my dear."

Piper turned bright red and hid her face behind her still long wavy blonde hair.. "Th-Thank you…?"

Nicolai chuckled and waved as he followed Siobhan and Keira the direction they were walking. As they were walking off, Kali laughed and threw one arm around her best friend's shoulders. "So…?"

"So what?" Piper glanced over at Kali from a small part in her hair.

"Has Nicolai asked you out yet?"

"What?"

"Come on…! Tell me…!"

Thane raised an eyebrow as he adjusted the strap of his light gray backpack on his shoulder. "Why are you suddenly obsessed with this?"

"Come on, it's obvious that Nicolai **loves** our Piper." Kali's smiled became wide. "You can't say that you haven't noticed."

"Of course I've noticed. You'd have to blind to not see it. But why do you suddenly care?"

"I've always cared." She hugged Piper closer to her. "This involved my best friend, so of course I've always cared."

Thane rolled his eyes to the sky. "You get too involved sometimes."

Kali showed Thane her middle finger. "Screw you dude."

He smirked and glanced over at her from between strands of his faded blonde hair - he needed to re-dye it. "You know you'd like to."

Kali smirked as the trio stopped in front of the door of the apartment and slowly unzipped the fading orange parka that was two sizes too big for his thin frame. "Maybe I do…!"

"Uh, um," Piper looked between her two friends, "can we just get inside?"

Kali stopped and laughed. "Fine." She reached into her the front pocket of her pants and grabbed the key, unlocking the door. She released Piper and dropped her house key onto the end table next to the door. "Mom, I'm home. Hope you don't mind that I brought Thane and Piper home with me."

Silence.

"Mom?" Kali dropped her backpack onto the floor. "You home?"

Still silence.

She shrugged and started towards the kitchen. "You guys want anything to drink?"

Thane nodded. "Yeah, grab me a Mountain Dew."

"Some orange juice would be nice," Piper said with a small smile.

"Okay." Kali went for the fridge, but stopped and looked down when she felt her foot kick something. Her eyes widened when she saw the redhead lying face down on the linoleum. "MOM!"

Thane and Piper ran over to Kali and froze. Kali turned Kyle over to see his passed out, pale face. She shook him. "Mom, mom, wake up!"

Thane knelt down next to Kyle and searched for a pulse. He found one, but it was very shallow. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 911. "This is Thane McCormick, I need an ambulance to the McMullen apartments, building C, apartment 203. …We found my friend's mother passed out on the kitchen floor, unresponsive, with a very shallow pulse. …Thank you. Please hurry." He flipped his cell phone shut and knelt down next to Kyle again - Piper was next to Kali now trying to calm her down. "An ambulance is on the way."

Kali nodded and bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "Thank you." She was terrified, unsure what to do right now. What if Kyle didn't wake up? What was she going to tell Stan when she had to call him and tell him her, Thane, and Piper found Kyle passed out on the floor, dying?

…

_I am sorry for two things: 1) That this took so long to post. I got stuck at my friend's house last night when it freakin' snowed and iced, (I hate Indiana). 2) That this ends so abruptly. I promise the next chapter will pick up right where this one ended, but it was getting kinda long._


	37. The Little Things in Life Pt 2

"_And he cried, there goes my life…/There goes my future…/My everything…/I love you, baby goodbye/…There goes my life…"_

~Kenny Chesney – _"There Goes My Life"_

…

As she waited with her friends for her father to show up, Kali wrung her hands in her lap. A moment later, she took off the poof-ball hat Stan had given her when she was six and began twisting it in her hands. She hated being in the stark white waiting room of Hell's Pass Hospital regardless of feeling Piper's hand on her arm and Thane's arm around her shoulders. The sounds and smells around her was a continuous reminder of why they were there: she had found Kyle unresponsive on the kitchen floor. He was in the E.R. right now; the doctors were struggling to bring him back to the conscious world.

"Thane." Kenny stopped in the threshold to the waiting room with Butters beside him. "We told you to come home after school today."

Thane shrugged just slightly. "I didn't feel like it." When Kenny sent a glare at him, he quickly said, "Besides, I helped Kali and Piper with Kyle! Shouldn't that be your main concern right now?"

Kenny's face softened as he watched his husband walk forward and kneel down in front of Kali. Butters grabbed onto her wringing hands and smiled softly at her. "That's not a good habit. I've seen y-you do it before."

Kali's lips formed a tight line. "I can't help it. It's better than what Pip told me to do." She very seldom called the others "uncle" since she had become a teenager.

"What'd Pip tell you to d-do?"

"He said belting out a song would make me feel better, but I don't wanna do that in the waiting room," she muttered.

Kenny raised and exchanged a confused look with Thane. He looked at Kali again. "Singing?"

Kali nodded and Piper smiled. "But singing's **great** therapy!" She stood up and turned her Ipod on. Trapt's _"Headstrong" _began blaring through the headphones. _"Back off, I'll take you on! …"_

The blonde teen kept singing and swaying her hips to the beat of the song, unaware that Nicolai was staring at her from the threshold of the waiting room. Actually, no one noticed him there until he yelled as Damien kicked him down. The former anti-Christ sent a glare down at the teen boy face down on the floor. "Stop ogling my daughter you little fuck," he growled.

Pip though knelt down and helped Nicolai back to his feet. "I'm terribly sorry about that Nicolai. Damien's just a trifle protective."

Nicolai rubbed his back where he'd been kicked and sent a quick glare at the adult with the short weird lined beard he thought only existed in cartoons. "Yeah, I can tell."

"I wouldn't have to be if I could trust you'd keep it in your pants." Damien crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back at the teen, wishing he could still barbeque the bastard in front of him.

"Guys!" Kenny interrupted before it could go any further than an exchange of words. He pointed past Damien, where Stan was standing looking distressed.

"Stan…" Damien's lips formed a tight line. He'd behave around Nicolai as long as he had to, (or at least until he caught him staring at Piper again.) He stepped aside and let the man walk past him.

Butters moved so that Kali could stand up and launch herself into her father's arms to cry. Finding Kyle had to have been almost traumatic for her; Stan wished he had been the one to find the redhead instead of her. In the nearly silent moment, Piper fumbled to turn off her Ipod, now playing _"State of Emergency" _by Pillar. Kenny stopped her; it was a good song for the moment. Not too heavy and yet not a ballad, the beat was good and the lyrics were near perfect.

Sometime during the 3-minute song while Kali and Stan were crying, a calm doctor walked into the waiting room. "Excuse me? Marsh family?"

Stan and Kali released each other and walked to the doctor. Stan gestured to both him and his daughter. "That's us."

The doctor smiled. "Kyle's going to be just fine. He's in stable condition and is expected to wake up soon."

Stan and Kali exchanged a relieved smile with everyone around them; Nicolai, Piper, and Thane next to Kali, and Butters, Kenny, Damien, and Pip next to Stan. Stan looked back at the doctor. "So, what happened to him?"

"Well, he went into diabetic shock." The doctor flipped through the medical chart in his hand. "I'm sure you've known about his diabetes since you were children, right…?"

Stan nodded. "Of course I have, everyone has."

"Well, then you should probably know that he's been silently struggling with it for fourteen years."

His eyes widened, as did Kali's. "But he's told me since junior high that he has it under control!"

The doctor shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not entirely true. He did have under control somewhat through most of his teenage years, but after he got pregnant, it became difficult. He's been trying to get it back under control ever since…with little success."

Everyone was silent. How could Kyle keep silent about it all these years? Sure, when Kali was younger, he focused all he had on her, but now that she was a teenager and didn't need so much attention…he should've told **someone**, even if it wasn't Stan. He had blatantly endangered himself by not telling anyone about him not being able to control his diabetes. Why would he do that? Didn't he know that everyone would've helped him if he'd just said something?

When her father didn't speak, Kali asked, "Can we go back and see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course you may. His room's at the end of the hall. Family only until he starts feeling better. Sorry."

Stan nodded and walked with Kali to Kyle's room at the end of the hall. He was still sleeping, but he was hooked up to a few loud machines to monitor his vitals. It was amazing that alone hadn't woken him up.

While they were standing there in silence, Kali asked out-of-the-blue, "Dad, how did you know you were in love with mom?"

Stan looked at her with surprise. He wasn't expecting that question already. He shrugged. "I just…knew. When you love someone, no matter the reason, it just feels right."

"What feels right?"

"Being with that person, or even just around them. You'll notice how the little things they do make you smile and feel extremely proud of the smallest things." He smiled softly at Kyle's calm face. "You'll find that even the most obvious flaw in that person isn't a flaw at all. It's the thing you'll end up loving most about them."

Kali raised an eyebrow. "Dad?"

Stan shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry, I got caught up with that a bit. Why'd you wanna know?"

She looked at the tiled floor and blushed lightly. "No reason." _Thane,_ she thought as her blush deepened.

An awkward silence filled the space between father and daughter as Kali thought about what Stan said. The little things in Thane that she had noticed, she loved being with him, even more so when they were hanging out, just the two of them, and his flaw… She never noticed it before, but he could be the meanest fucker in the entire junior high, having picked and won more than his fair share of fights. It wasn't all bad though, actually she loved it, and no one messed with her even though it was more than obvious they really wanted to.

Stan smiled knowingly and sat down in one of the high-backed chairs next to the hospital bed - Kali sat in the one on the other side of the bed. It was easy for him to see the same look on his daughter's face that he recognized that had been on his own when he wanted Kyle years before; she had a crush on someone. He wondered who it was.

Suddenly, Kyle groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Kali and Stan stood up to catch on him with smiles on their faces. He woke up, he was okay! They were happy for that, and Stan was determined for them to make changes so that Kyle wouldn't end up back in the hospital.

_Sixteen Years…_

Kyle, in an old white Kingdom Hearts t-shirt and cargo shorts and his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, paced nervously back and forth in front of where Stan, in a black Robot Chicken t-shirt and black cargo shorts, was sitting in a dark blue hard plastic chair in the front row of six rows of empty chairs in the DMV. He knew that Stan was far more nervous about Kali getting her driver's license than he was, but at least he could **look** calm. Kyle couldn't even look calm, he was too antsy.

"Babe," Stan grabbed Kyle's wrist when he noticed all of the people behind their computers staring at him, "sit down."

The redhead ground his teeth together. "I can't! I'm too nervous for Kali!"

Stan rolled his eyes and gently pulled Kyle into his lap, knowing that'd calm him down. He laced his hands on his husband's hip to hold him there. "I'm nervous for her too, but stop freaking out. Besides," he grabbed Kyle's chin so they could look each other in the eyes, "when she gets her license, we can have the apartment to ourselves." He smirked seductively. "We haven't had that in a while."

"But her and Thane will have a car!" Kyle jumped up and began freaking out again. Thane and Kali had been dating for five months and though Kyle approved of it - Stan approved too, but he made it seem like he didn't just to keep Thane on his toes - he worried about Kali getting pregnant more than anything. She's the same age he was when he got pregnant - which he really still couldn't wrap his head around - and that scared him. He didn't want his daughter to do the same thing he did. "She could get pregnant…!"

Stan bit his bottom lip. He hated thinking about his daughter growing up, so he tried to block it out - especially the part about Thane and Kali having sex. He took a breath and stood up so that he could grab Kyle's shoulders to make him stop pacing. "Kyle, calm down. Yes, Kali might get pregnant, but–"

"Wow dad," Kali rested her hand on her hip and tightened her lips into a straight line, "thanks for the total vote of confidence and trust." Her black hair, still razor straight, now cascaded to the middle of her back, and she was in a stark white t-shirt and tight blue jean capris.

"No!" Stan defended quickly. "That's not what I meant!"

Kali rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Kyle walked over to their daughter and grabbed her hands. "Well, did you pass?"

She smiled wildly. "With flying colors!" She gave her mother a thumbs-up. "I need to go get my picture taken and then I'll officially have my driver's license!"

He smiled too. "That's great! Well," he gently pushed her towards the photographer, "go get your picture taken!"

She giggled and went towards the photographer. "I'm going, I'm going!"

As they watched Kali go over to get her driver's license, Kyle's vision was suddenly blurred by tears. "Stan…Kali's almost seventeen…and she has her license now…"

Stan cleared his throat and shook his head as if to dispel the emotions Kyle was letting show. "Yeah…?"

Kyle threw his arms around his husband and buried his face into his shoulder. "She's growing up Stan. She's growing up so fast…"

Stan cleared his throat again. "Yeah…Yeah she is."

A minute later, Kali ran up to her parents and flashed them her driver's license with a wide smile. "I'm officially almost an adult."

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look and just nodded. They really didn't want to be reminded that she was growing up.

"So, um, can I drive?" She asked with an innocent smile as they walked out to the Blazer.

Stan smiled and handed her the keys. "Why not?"

Kali squealed with delight and ran over to the driver's side of the Blazer. She climbed into the driver's seat and easily started the engine. The car was silent as she drove them back to the apartment since she was concentrating on the road and Stan and Kyle were both lost in their thoughts. How could they have not realized how fast Kali was growing up? They both began to wish that they had slowed down just a bit the past sixteen years so that it wouldn't have seemed like she had grown up so quickly.

_Eighteen Years…_

Kali slammed the door of the Dodge Neon that Stan and Kyle had given her a year ago and ran up to the door of the single story brick house, banging on it hard and loud. A moment later, a very tired Piper in only a long, baggy white t-shirt answered the door.

The blonde girl rubbed her eyes to clear them. "Kali? Do you realize that it's two in the morning?"

"Are your parents here?" Kali asked as she pushed past her best friend into the house.

"No," Piper hit the pause button on the DVD for the anime Chrno Crusade, "they're still on tour." A year and a half ago, Damien and Pip signed a contract with a record company. They toured the country often, being at home for a month at best. They were due back from their first international tour sometime soon though. "What's wrong?"

Kali dug a thick plastic strip out of the front pocket of her blue jeans and tossed it to Piper. "**That's **what's wrong!"

Piper looked at the pink letters on the open space: "PREGNANT." Her eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Y-Y-Y-You're **pregnant**?"

Kali ground her teeth together. "According to that fucking thing!"

"Well, I guess it's good that you and Thane took a year off of college."

"I guess…" She rested her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "What am I gonna do? What's Thane gonna say? What're my **parents** gonna say?" She yelled to the ceiling.

"They'll be supportive…?"

"No! Dad's gonna **murder** Thane! Godammit!"

Piper made a face. Kali was right; Stan was going to kill Thane when he found out. "Well, did you confirm it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you go to the pregnancy center?"

"Well," Kali pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest, "no…I was over at Thane's until an hour ago."

"What made you leave?" She set the positive pregnancy test aside.

"I realized that I'd missed my period and that I was having morning sickness. I didn't wanna be there when I took the test."

"Well, tomorrow we'll go up to Unplanned Pregnancy to confirm it."

"What?" Damien's voice drifted in from the short entrance hall in front of the door. He stomped over to where the girls were sitting on the couch. "What the hell has Nicolai done to you?" Nicolai and Piper had been dating for a year, and already had the misfortune of having Damien walking in on them. (Piper thought her boyfriend was going to be brutally murdered.)

"No, no, no!" Piper stood and waved her hands in front of herself frantically. "Not me, not me!"

"Then it's…?" Damien looked at Kali with wide eyes. "Do your parents know?"

Kali shook her head. "I just now found out."

Pip walked into the living room with a deep sigh. "Dear, I know you've missed Piper, but I really need help unloading our luggage." He spotted the pregnancy test on the end table and picked it up, his eyes widening. "W-W-What?"

"It's mine," Kali said quickly before Pip could react like Damien had.

"Kali? You're…?"

"Probably."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Pip asked as he sat down on the floor next to Damien. Piper sat back down on the couch.

"No, but I was gonna wait until I knew for sure."

"You might wanna tell them sooner than that."

Damien nodded in agreement. "If you tell them now and it turns out that you're not, then you can all be relieved, but if you don't and you are…"

Kali made a face. She knew they were right, that she had to tell them. But, what about Thane, her boyfriend? "What about Thane?"

"Well," Pip made a face, "Stan might make him informed of it."

She sighed and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Crap."

Piper rested her arm around Kali's waist and held her there. She could tell Kali wanted to stay there instead of going home or back to Thane. "Can she stay tonight?"

Pip smiled. "But of course."

"You're going home to tell Stan and Kyle first thing though," Damien said sternly.

Kali sighed again. Normally she hated being treated like a child still, but she didn't mind it now. She was confused and scared; she didn't want to be pregnant. "Fine," she muttered.

…

Taking a deep breath, Kali opened the apartment door. She spotted the clock on the wall near the kitchen, it was eight. Stan wouldn't be at work yet, and since Kyle still didn't work, she didn't have to worry about him being gone. When she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen, Kali bit her bottom lip and walked into the kitchen.

Kyle looked up at her and smiled from where he was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee. "Hey there. You scared Thane, Kenny, and Butters last night when you didn't show up. Where'd you go?"

"I went over to see Piper," she said calmly as she sat down across from the redhead. She folded her hands in her lap as she felt the weight of the same pregnancy test she'd shown to Piper in her pocket.

"Oh. When are Damien and Pip coming home?"

"They got back last night."

"That's good." Kyle smiled again. "I know Piper's been missing them."

Kali nodded. "Yeah. …Is dad still home?"

He nodded. "He doesn't have to leave for another ten minutes."

"Good, because there's something I need to talk to you both about."

"What?"

"Well…it's about Thane."

Kyle cocked his eyebrow curiously. The last time Kali had asked them about advice with Thane, she asked him to date her. "Kali, its one thing to ask a boy to date you, but it's another thing entirely to ask him to marry you."

"Oh, uh, no," she shook her head, "no…but it might come up later…"

"What're you talking…?" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock as he realized what was trying to be told to him. "Y-You're not… You can't be…" When he saw how his daughter's face dropped, he knew it was true. "You're pregnant."

Stan suddenly slammed open the door to him and Kyle's bedroom in only a pair of torn blue jeans and a toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth. "What?"

Kali jumped and turned to her father. "Dad, you scared me!"

He took the toothbrush out of his mouth and sent a hard glare at her. "You're **pregnant**?"

Her mouth tightened into a thin line as she dug the pregnancy test from her pocket. "Y…Yeah…"

Stan snatched the test and then dropped his toothbrush to the floor as he fell into a chair next to Kyle, who now had tears swimming in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and placed the plastic strip on the table. "Dammit!"

Seeing the torment and agony in her parents' faces, Kali hung her head to stare at her lap. It didn't matter that she was eighteen, she was still young and unmarried, and she felt like she'd disappointed her parents by getting pregnant.

Stan suddenly stood up and slammed his hand down on the table in a blind rage. "I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" He stomped out to the Blazer, pausing long enough only to grab his brown jacket. In his rage, he pushed the vehicle as fast as it could go the short distance to the apartment Kenny, Butters, and Thane still lived at. He grabbed the K-Bar he kept in the glove box as he stepped out of the Blazer and stomped over to the door, kicking it open with one swift kick.

When the door flew open, Butters was so startled that he threw the bowl of cereal he'd been eating at Stan. When he saw his friend standing there with a K-Bar, he stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. "S-S-Stan? What're you d-doing?"

"Where the fuck is Thane?" Stan demanded.

Kenny, now with a pencil thin moustache that he had grown against Butters' wishes, walked into the living room from the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Thane got Kali knocked up!"

The tall blonde pointed in the kitchen. "He's in there."

Stan ran into the kitchen, where Thane was pressed against the far wall with his hands in front of him defensively. "You fuck!"

"Wait! W-W-What'd I do?" Thane screamed. He did not like his girlfriend's father pointing a K-Bar threateningly at him.

Stan held Thane against the wall with one hand and pointed the tip of the large knife at the eighteen-year-old's throat. "You got my daughter pregnant!"

Thane's eyes widened and he froze. "What? K-Kali's…pregnant?"

"That's right you little bastard!"

His mouth dropped. "I…I'm sorry, I never would've thought this would happen!"

Before Stan could do or say anything else, Kali ran into the kitchen. "Dad, stop! I need him!"

Stan sighed and backed away from Thane. "Whatever…" He stepped aside as Thane moved slowly towards Kali.

"Babe…is it true?"

She nodded and fell into his arms when he held them out for her. His arms instantly encompassed her. "It is. But…I haven't gone to the Unplanned Parenthood center yet to confirm it. I was kinda hoping you'd go with me."

Biting his bottom lip, Thane nodded and tightened his arms around Kali. "I will."

Stan sighed again and ran one hand through his hair. "Well, get into the Blazer. I'll drive you there."

Thane and Kali nodded and followed Stan out to the Blazer. He drove them to Unplanned Parenthood, where it was said that Kali was not pregnant and the test was faulty. When she asked why she had morning sickness and missed her monthly, they told her she had a stomach virus and the changing seasons has effected her menstrual cycle. When she told this to Thane, he seemed relieved but still promised her he'd be sure that situation would never happen again.

Thane got down on one knee with Kali's hand in his own. "Kali, I've been meaning to ask you this for sometime, but the time seems just right now." He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a thin gold band graced with three small diamonds. "Kali Violet Marsh, will you be my wife?"

A wide smile suddenly crossed Kali's face as she threw her arms around Thane's neck. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" She began laughing as Thane slipped the engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

Stan cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. He crossed his arms over his chest as they stood. "Were you planning on asking my approval?"

"Oh, uh," Thane scratched the back of his head, "Mr. Marsh, may I have your blessing to marry Kali?"

Stan chuckled and shook his head, temporarily disappointing both Thane and Kali, but instead he said, "Of course. I'd be proud to call you my son."

The three laughed in celebration as they walked back out to the Blazer to go home. Kali couldn't wait to tell Kyle and Piper, they'd both be so excited! In her head, she began planning the wedding, what she'd wear, where it would be. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Kali McCormick. It was like a dream coming true!

_Nineteen Years…_

Kali slammed the trunk of her Dodge Neon closed and turned back to Stan and Kyle with a smile. She hugged them both and grabbed onto Thane's, her husband of two weeks, hand. They made their way back to the Neon and climbed in.

Three months ago, Kali and Thane both got an acceptance letter from California State University and were planning on moving to California in order to attend. They wanted to attend as a married couple so that they could room in the same dorm, so they had a quick wedding a few weeks ago so they could. In a strange moment for everyone around, Piper and Nicolai were married as soon as Thane and Kali finished their vows - Damien and Pip were still reeling from the suddenness.

Stan and Kyle stood there in the parking lot of the apartment building with their arms around each other watching as their daughter and son-in-law drove down the road towards the interstate.

"S-Stan," Kyle blubbered out as tears fell down his face, "she's gone. Our baby…she's g-grown up!"

Stan sniffed quickly batted tears away as they surfaced, but couldn't keep up with them before tears just began streaming endlessly down his face. "We knew this day would come," he said, his voice strained with the beginnings of a sob.

Kyle nodded and rested his head on Stan's shoulder. His own shoulders began heaving up and down with heavy sobs. "I'm not ready to let her go Stan!"

Stan bit his bottom lip, but a sob of his own still got through. He held his husband tightly to his chest and began sobbing along with him. "I'm not ready for this either! Dammit Kyle, I don't want her to go!"

"I know Stan, I know." He grabbed Stan's hand and led him back into their apartment.

They laid down on the couch, Kyle on top of Stan, and cried themselves to sleep in the unusual, uneasy silence that accompanied their daughter moving away.

…

_Wow, I can't believe I typed all this out with one hand! _O.O

_Oh yes, my awesome, faithful readers/reviewers, there is still an epilogue after this chapter. ^.^_


	38. Epilogue

"_Makes no sense to me/I just have to believe/She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels/By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees/And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting/And I know she's smiling saying: 'Don't worry 'bout me'"_

–Alan Jackson ~ _"Sissy's Song"_

…

_Ten Years Later…_

Kali pulled her still long black hair back into a low ponytail with shaking hands. Sitting next to her on the couch at her parents' small house, Thane rested one hand on her thigh comfortingly. They were both in all black, Kali in a short sleeved black dress and Thane in a black collared shirt and black pants. She grabbed onto her husband's arm and leaned against him. They'd both wanted to come back to South Park to visit their parents, but they never thought they'd have to come back for a funeral.

"Mama," a little boy with bouncing curly red hair and bright orange eyes in an outfit that mirrored Thane's ran into the room with a concerned look on his face, "mama!"

"Kris?" Kali scooped up her son into her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Grandpa's crying again."

Her face dropped and she handed off Kris to Thane. "I'll be right back, okay…?"

Thane nodded and gently kissed Kali's forehead. "Okay." He looked at Kris and began joking around with his son, keeping the five-year-old laughing.

Kali walked down the hall of the small house Stan and Kyle had bought a year ago and knocked on the open door of the room she saw Stan in. "Dad?"

Stan looked over at his daughter; tears were flowing freely down his face. "K-Kali?" He wiped his eyes dry, but they both knew it wouldn't do any good; more tears just replaced the ones he wiped away. "Sorry, I'll be out there in a minute."

She shook her head and sat down next to her father on the full-sized bed. She couldn't help but notice that his hair had grayed significantly the past few days, losing Kyle had been the worst thing that ever happened to him. She rested one had on his shoulder and looked at the picture he'd been staring at. It was of her, Stan, and Kyle only three years ago while her, Thane, and Kris were back visiting everyone. It had been taken out in front of Stark's Pond, under a burnt, twisted tree arch that everyone knew had been made by Damien twenty-nine years ago. Kali's face dropped when she noticed how gray her mother's hair had been back then. It was no secret that he was a diabetic and that for years he'd been struggling to keep in under control. A week ago, Kyle had been hospitalized with kidney failure. Kali, Thane, and Kris hurried to South Park from Sacramento to see Kyle one last time before he died.

They made it, but there were no available donors in the town, so he was put on a waiting list. He didn't have long though, he died two days ago. He was only forty-six.

Kali rested a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder. "Dad…I miss him too." She blinked back tears and bit her bottom lip.

"He was still so young Kali," Stan sobbed. "He could've had another twenty years if we had just found a donor!"

"I know," her voice cracked when she spoke. She wanted to be strong for her father, but it was hard. She was always so close to her parents since she never had any siblings, losing Kyle was nearly as hard for her as it was for Stan.

"Hey." Stan and Kali looked up to see Kenny, in his formal uniform - it was still confusing how he managed to keep his job as a police officer after punching his boss in the face twenty-five years ago - and Butters, in a black suit, standing in the door.

Kali stood up and smiled at her dad. "I'll just let you guys talk." She rushed out of the room in time to see Damien, Pip, Wendy, Piper - very pregnant - and Nicolai walk into the house. "Hey there."

"Hey," Wendy said sadly. "Where's Stan?"

"He's back in his room." Kali pointed back down the hall. "Kenny and Butters are already here."

"Okay." Wendy, Damien, and Pip went back to where Stan was, leaving Nicolai and Piper with Kali, Thane, and Kris.

"Kali," Piper embraced the best friend she hadn't seen in years, "I'm so sorry about this."

Kali returned the hug and gave her best friend a smile. "Thanks. Where are Craig, Tweek, Keira, and Siobhan?"

"Siobhan called me earlier and said they were running behind."

"I see…" Her head swiveled around when she heard someone strumming on a guitar and someone else singing. "Huh?" Her, Thane, Nicolai, Piper, and Kris snuck down the hall and stopped outside of Stan's room.

"_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands. 'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know… You're never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on."_

Stan let out a sob before trying to stutter out the next line of the song. Whoever was playing the guitar stopped and waited a moment before playing right where he left off.

"_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."_

When the singing stopped again, Kali peeked around the doorframe to find Wendy rubbing Stan's back and Damien holding the acoustic guitar. There were still tears falling down Stan's face, his shoulders were shrugging up and down with heavy sobs. His sobs were heartbreaking for everyone to hear. Over the past twenty-nine years, Kyle had been through so much and had so many run-ins with death that Stan had been convinced that his husband was strong enough to weather anything, including a failing kidney. He was forced to face the reality that Kyle had only a few hours to live when the monitors he was hooked up to began going crazy. He would live with the pain of living past Kyle until he died.

Kali leaned back into Thane and let her own tears flow freely. She'd been holding them back to try to be strong for her father but it was impossible. Her heart was just as broken as Stan's from losing Kyle and she couldn't keep the tears and sobs away any longer.

"Kali!" Thane caught his wife as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Her eyes were closed; did she faint? It didn't surprise him any, she'd barely gotten more than three hours of sleep the past few days.

When he heard the shout, Stan ran out of the room with concerned carved into his face. "What happened?"

Thane wiped the tears on Kali's face away and picked her up bridal style. "She fainted, that's all." He smiled just slightly at his father-in-law. "I'll go put her in bed for a bit, she needs the rest."

After getting a nod from Stan, Thane walked down the hall a bit further and turned into the guest room him and Kali had been using. He gently lowered her onto the full-sized bed and turned up the radio a bit when he heard _"Blood (Empty Promises)" _by Papa Roach playing on the rock station Kali had left on. He hovered over her face a moment, his dyed blonde hair covering both their faces, before he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. He sat next to her for a moment more before deciding to get up and ask someone when they were going to leave for the funeral home, but Kali grabbed onto his hand as he stood.

"Thane," Kali muttered as she turned onto her side and grabbed her husband's hand with her other hand as well, "don't leave me alone." She sniffed. "Please."

Thane smiled softly and sat back down next to her. He cupped one of her cheeks with his hand and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I'll never leave you alone Kali, I swear."

She looked up at him and smiled just slightly. They stayed just like that for a while, not moving and not talking, just trying to find comfort in the others' touch and listening to the rock songs that played over the radio. Shortly after Avenged Sevenfold's _"Dear God" _began playing, Piper walked into the room holding one of Kris' hands.

"Um," the blonde woman said slowly to catch her friends' attention, "we're about to leave for the funeral home. Siobhan called and said they'd meet us there."

Kali sat up and nodded. "Okay."

Piper glanced down at the five-year-old holding her hand and said, "Me and Nicolai can take Kris for you if want."

Kali smiled sadly over at her best friend. "Thank you, that'd be great."

Piper nodded and walked with Kris out to where Nicolai had parked their Dodge Ram truck against the curb. Thane held onto Kali's hand as she stood on shaking legs out of the bed. He asked her if she was going to be able to walk and she just nodded.

"Go on out to the Neon," Thane said as they walked down the hall and he noticed Stan still sitting on his bed, "I'll get your dad."

Kali nodded. "Thanks." She kept walking as he turned into Stan's room.

"Stan?" Thane stopped just inside of the doorway as the man looked up at him. "Come on, let's get going."

Stan glanced over at the picture of him, Kyle, and Kali again. "Do you remember when you were both ten and we lost Kali's uncle, Kyle's little brother, Ike?"

Thane nodded. "I do."

"When the service was beginning, Kyle told me he didn't want to attend it, as if he didn't want to accept that his little brother was dead." He looked back over at his son-in-law. "I know how he felt now. I don't wanna go Thane, I can't."

Thane's lips tightened into a straight line. "You have to."

"I can't."

"If you're not gonna do it to say goodbye to the man you obviously loved more than life itself, then do it because Kali needs you there. I can comfort her only so much, you're the only person who understands the pain she's experiencing right now. Stan, if for no other reason, go for your daughter."

Stan's eyes widened. He had no idea Thane could be insightful, or at least **that** insightful. "Okay." He stood up. "You're right. Thank you."

Thane shook his head. "It's nothing."

Stan smiled ever so slightly. "I guess Kyle was right about you. Kali really did pick a great man to stay with her for life."

Thane mirrored his father-in-law's smile. "I try my best." He stood aside and held his arm out to gesture out to the hall. "After you."

Stan and Thane made their way out to the Dodge Neon and climbed in, Thane driving. The car was silent all the way to the funeral home, the same one where Ike's service had been conducted nineteen years ago. No one wanted to talk, to add weight to the already heavy atmosphere. When they arrived at the funeral home and went inside, Stan and Kali were first greeted with hugs from Siobhan and Keira - Siobhan's flame red hair was now cropped into a pixie cut and Keira's was long and flattened to be razor straight, her chin length bangs framed the soft face that still mirrored her sister's - and then Craig and Tweek - a few years ago, Tweek had finally worked all of the caffeine out of his system and styled his spiked hair and buttoned his clothes correctly, he looked well put together, something no one ever thought they'd see. Damien and Pip had already made their way back to the mostly empty main room where the open casket was, setting up something that Stan and Kali couldn't see.

It seemed that all of South Park had shown up for the funeral, even people Stan and Kyle hadn't seen since high school. Jimmy and Timmy, who had both moved out of the Colorado at separate times during high school and hadn't been seen around the state since. Bebe and Clyde, who had both gone to Georgia Tech for college as planned and then stayed in Georgia to get married and raise a family. Token, who had gone to New York for college and had even brought his wife of fifteen years, Cyndi with him. There were a few other people there who had graduated with them or were friends only with Kyle in high school who were there that Stan didn't recognize or remember to offer their condolences to Stan and Kali.

Sheila and Gerald, who had moved away shortly after Ike died, were not there.

After nearly fifteen more minutes of having to deal with sympathetic hugs and words, Stan and Kali just wanted to sit down. The atmosphere combining with their fatigue from the past few days was making it difficult for them to stay on their feet very long. Sometime during it all, they had migrated into the main room, realizing it when they were no longer surrounded by a lot of people, but instead, chairs, Damien and Pip, the man presiding over the service, Piper and Kris, a few random people who couldn't fit into the entrance hall with the others, and the open casket where Kyle's body lay.

Nervously, Kali walked over to the casket with Stan and looked down at her mother's face. He looked peaceful, his features smoothed out, his shoulder length fire red hair with many gray strands splayed behind his head like it always had when he would lay down to sleep, and his thin oval rimmed glasses gently placed into the jacket pocket of the black suit he was to be buried in.

With tears falling down his face, Stan leaned over and kissed Kyle's pale forehead. "Goodbye babe. I'll always love you…and only you." A tear fell onto the redhead's face just before Stan leaned back up and turned to sit down in the front row of chairs, his face buried into his hands.

Kali bit her bottom lip and pulled two coins out of her pocket and placed them on Kyle's eyelids. She brought the palms of her hands together in a prayer and whispered low enough so only she could hear, "I know you didn't believe in this mom, but…just in case…"

"Kali," Damien's voice came from right next to her, "you need to go sit down."

Kali looked at the black-haired man and nodded. "Okay Damien." She returned a hug she received from him and then joined Stan in the front row of chairs.

Damien looked down at the two coins placed on Kyle's eyes and smiled just slightly. He'd leave them there even though he knew that placing the coins there for the ferryman at the river Styx was useless, he still remembered living in Hell as a child and going there to relinquish his powers twice - once as a teen and the second time as a young adult. There was no ferryman and there was no river Styx, but he wasn't going to remove the coins regardless of that knowledge. If that was what Kali wanted to believe, then he'd let her.

"Goodbye old friend." He closed the casket when the man presiding over the service told him to and rejoined Pip over on the small dais set to the side.

"Could everyone please sit?" The man said into the microphone on the wooden podium next to Kyle's casket.

Once everyone, save for Pip and Damien, was sitting the man began talking. He talked about everything that had been told to him, about Kyle's life, his husband and daughter, the funny stuff he did as a child and teenager, everything. After the half hour it took for him to talk about everything he'd been told, the man said that Damien and Pip had prepared something special they wanted to do.

When all eyes turned on them, Pip said into the microphone in front of him, "Oh, please forgive us, we haven't had much time to practice the acoustic version of this song."

Damien rolled his eyes and said into his microphone, "Ignore him. It sounds fine, he's just kinda crazy."

Everyone chuckled as Damien began slowly strumming on the acoustic guitar he held. After a few seconds of the guitar alone, Pip began singing slowly in the haunting, ringing voice that landed him a recording contract nearly thirteen years ago, _"Since you've gone away, I've felt everything is just falling apart. I haven't smiled once since you left. There isn't any reason to since…you're no longer here beside me, and knowing that is just kill-ing me...! Wish you were here right now. Wish you could see...this. Wish you could see them grow up too...! Wish you were here…"_

Damien played alone for another few seconds before Pip continued, _"I can still hear your voice, clear as the sky in the winter. When I hear it, I can only cry since I know…you're no longer here beside me, and knowing that is just kill-ing me...! Wish you were here right now. Wish you could see...this. Wish you could see them grow up too...! Wish you were here…" _The acoustic part became slightly more intense as Pip kept singing, _"To see everything you've left me as… To see just how lost I am right now, without...you...!"_

As Pip faded off for Damien to play alone for a while again, Stan wiped away the tears still falling down his face. It'd been years since he heard Damien and Pip play the acoustic version of the song, _"Wish You Were Here,"_ their first official song. But he'd been avoiding it since Kyle had been admitted into the hospital when Kali was visiting for her twenty-first birthday, it was just too damn perfect of a song for how he felt then and definitely how he felt now.

The guitar solo softened again just as Pip sang the last bit of the song, _"Wish you were here right now. Wish you could see...this. Wish you could see how they've grown...! Wish you were...here…" _Damien strummed out a few more, quiet notes as he followed Pip's fading voice to silence.

A few people, mostly friends and family of Damien and Pip, clapped when they were sure the song was over.

A few more slow, dragging minutes past before Kyle's casket was carried out to the waiting hearse by Kenny, Tweek, Damien, Craig, Pip, and Butters. Once again, Thane drove the Neon with Kali and Stan in the car, both silently crying this time, following the hearse across South Park to the cemetery nearest to the Synagogue.

When they arrived, there were a few more short words said by the man presiding over the funeral and then everyone was dismissed to go home. As everyone else left, Stan, Kali, Thane, Kris, Kenny, Butters, Damien, Pip, Piper, Nicolai, Craig, Tweek, Siobhan, and Keira stayed standing there next to the dark wood casket as it was lowered into the ground. Just before even that small group dispersed, Kali turned to everyone and said she something to tell everyone.

"What is it hon?" Thane asked as he picked up Kris.

She smiled just slightly. "I found out four days ago that…I'm pregnant again."

Everyone around her smiled, even Stan. Thane laughed loudly and gave his wife a one-armed embrace. "That's wonderful!"

"It is," Stan agreed with a wide smile. He gave Kali a hug. "You're making me a grandfather again a bit too young though."

She chuckled. "I think you're old enough for two grandchildren dad."

The group stood there in the cemetery excitedly over the announcement of another baby on the way. Though no one would say anything, they could all fell Kyle standing with them, celebrating and embracing his daughter with delight over the news.

…

Eight and a half months later, Kali gave birth to her second child, a baby boy with wavy black hair and who would have light green eyes. He was named Kyle Broflovski McCormick.

The End

...

_Thank you my wonderful readers/reviewers for sticking with this until the end! ^.^ Cookies for everyone for making this most popular thing I have ever written!_


End file.
